Here With You
by Genevieve Fletcher
Summary: When McFly gets a new housekeeper, their flat isn't the only thing that's getting a fresh start!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Getting a Maid  
**_Danny's Perspective_

I don't think I'd ever seen Tom so happy.

'We're getting a _maid_?' Tom squealed, his eyes wide with excitement. I watched from the living room couch as he pranced up to our manager, Fletch, and nearly tackle him. Tom usually did all the 'chores' around the house, so the news was like a sign from heaven to him.

'A housekeeper, not a maid. I've hired her to help you boys around the house, not to serve you.' Fletch responded, his voice strong and precise.

Oh. Serious business.

'She's a very respectable woman, and I expect you'll all treat her as such. She'll be here for the summer only, as this is only a temporary job for her.'

'What does she do, other than being a 'housekeeper'?' Harry questioned from the open kitchen. He was slathering mayo on a row of hard buns, preparing lunch for everyone.

'She's come here from the USA to be a dance teacher for a very prestigious studio in London. She's been certified as a housekeeper, and a good one at that, so don't fret.' Fletch reassured, although he did not go very deep into the matter. 'Now, she'll be here tomorrow, at nine o-clock in the morning. You best all be up'

I sputtered a laugh and glanced at Dougie, who was laying on the couch, pouting.

'No promises, mate.' Dougie snorted, after which he yawned greatly.

Fletch rolled his eyes. 'You will be. I won't be here until about ten, but I expect you'll have already given her a tour of the house.'

Harry grunted from the kitchen as he flipped the tops of the rolls on the sandwiches. 'Does that mean we've got to clean up?'

Fletch nodded. Groans erupted from all four of us.

'Shut up, you lot.' Fletch laughed with a roar. 'I've got other things to do today, so I won't be here to supervise. Get to work, and I'll see you tomorrow!' He waved with one hand as he picked up his overflowing binder from the kitchen table. He left quickly, and we were left staring at each other.

'Well, you heard him, let's get on it.' Tom said, clapping his hands. Dougie, Harry and I stared at him, our faces reading absolutely blank.

Tom got the memo. 'I'll go get the vacuum.' he sighed.


	2. Chapters 2 & 3

**Chapter 2: A Good Impression**  
_Addie's Perspective_

'Thank you,' I said as I grabbed my caramel latte off the counter. The Starbucks employee nodded and called out another name. I stuffed my change into the front pocket of my hand sewn purse, not bothering to count it, and hurried out of the coffee shop. I did, however, take the time to glance at the clock before pushing my way out the door.

It was 8:50. I was going to be late.

I scurried as quickly as I could in my new wedges, which dug mercilessly into my heels. I proceeded on to cross one half of a busy intersection, only to be caught on the middle island when the lights changed. I huffed one of my stray curls out of my face in frustration.

'You alright, there?'

I turned to see a man looking at me, a smirk on his face. He also held a paper cup with the Starbucks logo plastered on it.

'I'm fine, just running late is all.' I replied to him, focusing my attention on the green light above the street.

'Same here.' the man said with a chuckle. 'They'll just have to wait for me though. This light takes forever to change.'

'Great.' I sighed, more than a little ticked. I'd intended on making a good impression on my first day. So much for that.

The light stayed green, and with every car that passed, I could feel myself getting tenser.

'So… you're not from here, are you?'

I glanced over at the man again. He was still staring at me, smiling. He took a sip of his drink, which I could tell it was hot chocolate by the stains it left on his lips, and waited for an answer.

'No, I'm not.' I replied, not all that willing to give up my personal information to a stranger.

'I guessed as much. You've got quite the accent.' The man said, his voice sounding proud from being correct. 'So, what brings you to soggy London?'

It took me until that moment to realize it was drizzling. I squinted my eyes. What a lovely way to add to this day.

'Job opportunities.' I said simply. The light changed, and I swear, I heard an angelic chorus somewhere in the distance. 'I'm headed to a client's house right now, actually.' I prepared myself, then strutted across the rest of the intersection.

'Oh, that's nice.' the man said. I sensed that he felt a bit shut down from how I wasn't acknowledging him. But, nonetheless, he kept his pace up and walked right beside me. 'I'm headed home.' An awkward silence followed his statement. We both continued to walk strait, then turn down the same side road. After the third turn, I began to feel rather uncomfortable. Was he following me? I didn't have the courage to ask.

He didn't look like the stalker type, however. He was smiling softly, but not in a creepy sort of way. He was fairly dressed, in dark wash jeans and a green buttoned-up plaid tee over a white long sleeved shirt. And he was well kept, for an average guy, his face shaved and his curly brown hair not too dirty.

Actually, he was rather attractive.

I turned down the street of my client's house, as did the man. I began to look for the number of the drive, which happed to be 14.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man looking at me again. 'By any chance…' He said slowly. 'are you looking for drive 14?'

More than a little surprised, I stopped walking. 'Uhm, yes, I am.' I eyed him suspiciously. 'How did you know?'

The man let out a rather obnoxious laugh that only lasted a couple seconds. I continued to stare at him.

'The guys are going to get a kick out of this!' He laughed loudly as he stepped up to me.

It took me all of my strength to not snatch up my purse and run away screaming.

The man placed his hand on my shoulder. 'I'm Danny.' he said simply, with a big smile.

My cloud of suspicion disintegrated with my wall of defensiveness. 'Danny Jones? _You're _Danny Jones?'

He laughed again. 'That I am!'

I felt embarrassed. I was supposed to know everything about them, and I didn't even recognize him. 'I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you! The photo's I'd been given must have been old…' I tried to explain.

'Relax, relax!' Danny soothed as he led me to the drive. 'It's nice to finally meet someone who has no idea who I am.'

I smiled at that, and followed him up the drive to the security station set up right before the doorway.

'Welcome back, Mr. Jones.' the guard said through the little glass window.

'Thanks Walt. I've got the housecleaner, here.' Danny said, gesturing to myself. I nodded and gave a little wave.

'Alright, I'll mark her down. Have a nice day!' Walt replied, nodding to both Danny and I.

'Come on, then.' Danny said after the door clicked unlocked. 'It's 9:03!'

**Chapter 3: McFlyville  
**_Danny's Perspective_

I couldn't stop smiling. In my head, I couldn't stop thanking Fletch.

_'Thank you, Fletch, for keeping our living conditions in mind. Thank you, Fletch, for hiring a housekeeper. Thank you, Fletch, for bringing the fittest girl I've ever seen into my house. Thank you, thank you, thank you!'_

I ran up the stairs, with her following me, taking them two at a time. When I reached the third floor, I stopped and waited for her to catch up, before opening the door to our flat.

'Welcome to McFlyville!' I announced, swinging open the door.

She stepped past me, holding the messenger bag up to her chest, her purse now on her shoulder. She turned back to glance at me with a smile when she saw what was playing on the television; a home video of Tom totally wasted, trying to stumble up the stairs we'd just climbed.

On the video, Tom proceeded to fall backwards down five or six steps. A roar of laughter burst from someone laying on the couch.

'We have company!' I hollered suddenly, causing our new housekeeper to start. I chuckled, and walked up next to her, placing my arm over her shoulder. I was so close to her that I could smell the fruity scent of her hair. Delicious.

'The housekeeper's here?' Tom called from the bedroom hallway, which was around the corner from the entryway. ''Ey, turn that off!'

Dougie sat up from the couch, and paused the video on the television, right at the part where Tom started to chug down another bottle of beer that had been handed to him.

'Yeah, she's here to save us!' Dougie exclaimed, standing up. 'We're near drowning in all this filth!'

'Shut your trap, Doug!' Harry called from the kitchen, where he was frying up breakfast for everyone. 'You're going to scare her off!'

'I've seen worse, believe me.' the girl said softly, taking a look around.

I laughed and walked her forward. She hadn't seen our bedrooms yet. 'Well, you already know I'm Danny, so let me introduce you to the rest of this lot. That's Harry over there in the kitchen, Dougie over there, and Tom…'

Tom waltzed into the living room in his fluffy red floor length robe.

'Yeah, that one's Tom.' I finished, trying to hold back another laugh.

'It's nice to finally meet you all,' she said, smiling shyly. I wonder why all of a sudden she'd become so introverted. Maybe the disorder of our home really did scare her! 'I'm Addie.'

'Nice to meet you too.' Harry responded, the only polite one of all of us. He flipped the eggs and bacon out of the pans, and set the four plates on the island. 'Well, we're supposed to give you a tour of the house, aren't we guys?'

'Yeah, about that…' Dougie stammered, inching towards the hot food.

Tom rolled his eyes, and approached the food as well. 'You didn't fix up your room, did you?'

'I did so!' Dougie yelped defensively, picking up a piece of bacon. He juggled it between his hands, because it was obviously still very hot.

'Mate, stuffing your drawers under your bed doesn't count.' I pointed out, tilting my head at him.

'Oh, then no.' Dougie admitted, a cheeky smile forming on his lips.

I tugged on Addie's shoulder. 'Well, we'll just have to skip going in his room, then. Don't want you getting hurt on your first day!'

Addie giggled lightly, and I felt my cheeks go slightly red. She had the cutest laugh.

'Let's start the tour, already!' Tom said, obviously getting impatient.

'Yeah, let's move!' Harry agreed, motioning for us to follow him. 'My room first, then we'll just follow down the line. Dougie's, then Tom's, then Danny's, then the bathroom…'

'Prepare yourself for the worst!' I whispered into Addie's ear, and she let out another soft giggle. I felt my heart flutter in my chest, and walked her down the hall.


	3. Chapters 4 & 5

**Chapter 4: Down to Business  
**_Addie's Perspective_

'So, are you totally scared out of your wits, or do you think you can tame this beast of a flat?' Danny asked me playfully, as we left the bedroom hallway. The other guys had flown past us, their stomachs growling, to the kitchen island as soon as the tour was 'finished'. They were quiet, for once, as they stuffed their faces.

'I think I'll manage. Like I said, I've seen worse!' I replied. I walked around the island while Danny took a seat on one of the stools to eat his breakfast. He dug into it like he hadn't eaten in a month.

'You still think that, even after that unidentified substance in Dougie's room nearly ate your foot?' Harry quizzed, sounding absolutely perplexed.

'Well, I'm not so sure about Dougie's room at all, but the rest of the house is fairly manageable.' I answered with a nod. I pulled my messenger bag onto the table, and slid out my big purple three ring binder.

'You're wild.' Tom stated in total seriousness, though his mouth was full.

I smiled at him and laughed. He wasn't the first to notice my extreme tolerance of filth. 'Now, we need to get down to business. I've got some papers for all of you to fill out…'

All four of them groaned simultaneously, cutting me off. Honestly, did they do everything together?

'Oh, don't worry, they're just favorites quizzes.' I explained, pulling out four of the forms from my binder. 'Fletch already gave me some basic info about you all, but I just want to double check.' I pulled out four pens from my messenger bag, and slid them each one.

They all looked over the papers with blank faces.

' 'What is your favorite food?', 'Do you have any preference in hygiene products?' 'Are you allergic to anything?'? Why are we filling these out?' Dougie asked, scratching his head. He was the only one of them who hadn't picked up a pen.

'I just want to be the best housekeeper I can be.' I said, slightly embarrassed. 'You don't have to fill it out if you don't want to, I guess, I just thought since I'm going to be doing all your shopping and everything…' I began to stutter a little, but thankfully I was interrupted.

'Just fill out the form, Doug!' Danny groaned, slamming his pen to the table. 'Can't you see she's just trying to make things easier for us?'

'Whoa, sorry there Mr. Protective. It was just a question.' Dougie said, rolling his eyes. He picked up his pen, and muttered something under his breath while he began to fill out the form.

I felt bad for Dougie, because honestly, he didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault for getting nervous at his question, not his.

I also couldn't help but notice how Danny had reacted so fiercely, or 'protectively', as Dougie put it. I watched him, while slightly nodding to something that Tom was saying, and I saw that his jaw was clenched tight. Had that little spat really pissed him off that bad?

'Done!' Harry called suddenly, grasping my attention. He held out his form and pen, his chin held high. He must've been proud to be the first to finish.

'Me too.' Tom said, holding up his paper as well.

I took their sheets and pens, and slid them back where they belonged. Dougie and Danny were still scratching away on their papers, focusing hard.

'You have no idea how grateful I am that you're here, Addie.' Tom said, trying to start up a conversation again. 'I'm usually the one stuck picking up everything around here. The only things these bums ever do are eat, sleep, and occasionally write a lyric or two!'

'Hey, I do the cooking!' Harry whined, though I could tell he was just joking.

'Fine, fine, you cook. Whoop-dee-doo, here's your medal.' Tom said sarcastically with a laugh as he pretended to place a medal around Harry's neck.

As Harry went into an over dramatic acceptance speech, I realized that Danny had finished his paper, and had spun around on his stool to watch. I leaned forward, and with my fingertips I grasped his paper, and slid it over to myself. As I put it into my binder, Dougie finished filling out his form as well. He held it up, and looked at me strait in the eyes.

'Flip it over.' He mouthed to me, motioning with his free hand.

I raised my eyebrows at him, and smiled as I took his sheet. He grinned back at me, then hopped off his stool to join Harry in his act.

I placed Dougie's paper on my binder, and leaned it up towards myself. I glanced up to look at the boys, to make sure they weren't watching, and flipped the paper over.

In Dougie's chicken scratch handwriting, far off in the bottom corner, I read his little note.

_I have to tell you something, we need to talk alone._

I glanced up at Dougie, confused, but said nothing. Dougie was being carried by Tom and Harry, who threw him onto the couch. Harry then proceeded to pounce on Dougie, and Tom on top of him. Danny was laughing obnoxiously, obviously having recovered from his glum state.

'That's what you get, mate!' Danny barked rowdily, clapping his hands.

I stuffed Dougie's paper into my binder, then my binder into my bag. 'I have to get going.' I announced over their boisterous shouting. 'I need to head over to the store and pick some supplies up, but I'll be here tomorrow for a full day.'

'Okay, bye Addie!' Tom yelled from the pile. Dougie and Harry called out a goodbye as well.

I smiled and waved, and gave Danny one final look before walking to the door. His face became calm, and he nodded. Although he didn't say anything, his goodbye stuck with me more than the others.

**Chapter 5: Mi Amor  
**_Danny's Perspective_

No. No. No.

I flicked through the channels on our big screen television, searching for a show that would hold my interest for more than a few seconds. Reality show? No. Cartoons? Not tonight. Stand up comedy? I wasn't in the mood.

Unsuccessfully, I clicked the channel button once more, and it landed on a Spanish soap opera. I sighed heavily, and rolled onto my stomach on our large sectional couch. I stared at the television screen, my eyes beginning to droop, because it was nearly midnight. I yawned, and watched as a young foreign man, speaking a monologue in Spanish, clutched a red rose to his heart and paced outside on the lawn of which I assumed was his lover's home. I blinked my eyes a couple more times, and his voice began to fade…

_'¡Ah, mi amor! (Oh, my love!)' I called up to the balcony. I knelt down in the dirt, and gazed upwards at the overhang, with one hand over my heart, the other extended above my head. '¡Venga, mi amor, y dóteme de su belleza! (Come, my love, and bless me with your beauty!)'_

_To my delight, she glided out onto the balcony, dressed in a revealing nightgown, and blew a kiss to me. '¡Ah, Danny! ¡Ah, Danny mi amor, soy el suyo para siempre! (Oh, Danny! Oh, Danny my love, I am yours forever!)' She called down to me when she leaned over the balcony railing. Her bright blonde hair and short dress were being fluttered by the soft breeze, making her look like an angel._

_I smiled, and began to sing to her, playing along on my guitar which had magically appeared in my arms. '¿Me ama usted? ¿Necesita usted poco tiempo? ¿Quiere usted que yo le sostenga cuándo usted grita? (Do ya love me? Do ya need a little time? Do ya want me to hold you when you cry?)'_

_She fanned herself with her hand, and responded with a loud cry. '¡Ah, sí! ¡Sí, Danny! (Oh, yes! Yes, Danny!)_

'Danny?'

_I continued to sing flamboyantly to my love on the balcony. '¿Me ama usted? No quiera oír que usted decía tal vez! (Do ya love me? Don't wanna hear you say maybe.)'_

'Danny!'

_I put more emotion into my song, and stood up to dance. '¿No me dirá usted me ama que usted? (Won't you tell me do ya love me?)'_

'DANNY!'

I jumped awake, hitting myself in the face with my hand as I did. Harry was leaning over me, ready to pour a glass of ice water on my face.

'What the hell are you doing?' I groaned, sitting up.

'I thought you were having a seizure, for Christ's sake!' Harry wailed, standing back up strait. 'You were all shaking and everything! What's going on with you?'

I felt more than a little embarrassed. 'Nothing, just a dream.' I yawned and wiped my entire face with my arm. 'What time is it?'

'It's 3:47 AM. I heard the T.V. on and got up to turn it off, and I found you twitching here!' He explained. Good old Harry, always looking out for me…and the electric bill. 'Well, you better go get into your bed, this couch couldn't possibly be doing you any favors.'

I nodded in agreement, and stood up shakily from the couch. I dragged my feet all the way to my bedroom, shutting the door behind myself. I flung myself on my bed, not bothering to get under the covers, and fell back asleep.


	4. Chapters 6 & 7

**Chapter 6: Dirty Laundry  
**_Addie's Perspective_

I waved to the guard sitting at the security post outside Drive 14's door with a smile, though my head was still a bit hazy from being up so late the night before. He nodded and unlocked the door.

'Have a nice day, Miss Addie.' he said drowsily. He obviously wasn't excited to be up this early either.

I ascended the stairs, and could feel a couple butterflies fluttering in my stomach. It was my second day here, but my first official day as their housekeeper. Not only that, but Dougie wanted to talk to me, _alone_. Was whatever he had to spill so bad that he couldn't say it in front of his best mates? I felt the butterflies begin to attack each other.

As I wondered what dangers laid ahead, I noticed that everything was absolutely silent. No radios boomed, no televisions chattered, no nothing. They must've all still been sleeping.

Sure enough, when I unlocked their door and stepped inside, there was no one around. The plastic bags I carried swung around me and slammed me in the legs, but I kept my little yelp in.

When I looked inside, I saw a pile of dirty clothes near the bedroom hallway, a stack of dirty dishes in the sink, and the fridge door swinging wide open. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

I walked over to the refrigerator and pushed the door shut. As I did, I observed the pictures that were stuck to the front of it. There was an adorable one of Tom and his girlfriend, whom I'd known to be Giovanna, dressed in their Halloween costumes as vampires. To the left of that, there was a quite hilarious photo of Dougie being held by his limbs by the others, and about to be thrown over the side of a boat. Giggling to myself, I looked below that picture, and felt something in my chest die. There was a picture of Danny, snuggling on a bed with some pretty brunette girl.

Oh. So he _did _have a girlfriend. I wondered why Fletch didn't write that down, like he had Giovanna.

It was then that I heard a toilet flush. Slightly surprised, I jumped to see where the sound had come from. I then saw Dougie drag himself out of the hallway, looking dead tired and near collapsing. He yawned hugely, then scratched his cheek. He glanced over and saw myself, staring at the fridge, and smiled.

'Mornin' sunshine.' He said sleepily. He sluggishly scooted over to me, and sat down on one of the island stools. 'I guess I got up just in time.'

'You did, I just got here actually.' I said, placing my purse and bag on the island countertop. I stuck the plastic bags on the side of the island, I'd unpack them later. 'I was just looking at those photos on your fridge, I hope you don't mind.'

'Nah, don't worry. We're not that good lookin' anyways.' He grinned, puffing a stray piece of hair out of his face. 'I got up so I could catch a second alone with you.'

I pulled my binder out from my bag, and began to search for my checklist of things to do. 'I thought so. What's up?'

Dougie turned around cagily to check behind himself, then turned back to me, leaning forward on the marble countertop. 'It's about Danny.' He whispered, a little smile forming on his lips.

The butterflies were tearing each other apart. 'What about him?' I whispered, stuttering slightly on the W.

'I don't know exactly how to say this, so, er, bear with me.' He explained, biting his lip.

I felt myself beginning to lean over the counter as well.

'He,' Dougie whispered slowly. 'he, Danny… I think…. No, I'm pretty damn sure… that Danny… wants you in his bed.'

His words went right over my head, but I sure as hell heard him. '_What_?'

Dougie slapped his palm to his forehead. 'No, no, don't be creeped out, that came out wrong!'

I stared at him, my eyebrows raised, not in disgust, but in confusion. 'What did you _mean _to say, then?'

Dougie raced his hands through his hair. 'What I _meant _to say was… Danny, he's just… let me start with this; Danny is what the rest of the world calls a 'hopeless romantic'.'

'So, you're telling me that Danny wants to bang me, because I'm in his house?' I said, feeling awkward. Was that why Danny had stared at me with such big eyes the day before? And why he got all defensive?

'No, no!' Dougie huffed loudly. He then glanced behind him, obviously worried that he'd spoken too loud and woken someone up. When the coast was clear, he continued. 'What I was going to say was that… I think he _really _fancies you, in a very _respectful _and _nonsexual _way.'

I couldn't help but giggle at his blunt descriptiveness. 'Oh really? How would you know?'

Dougie sighed again and rolled his eyes. 'He's my best mate, and I've seen him fall for chicks before.' He leaned his cheek on his hands, and leaned back a smidge. 'Remember yesterday, when he nearly ate my face off? That's a damn good sign that he's into a girl, when he snaps like that. Trust me, _I know_.'

I looked away from him, questions spinning through my mind. Was he really telling the truth? Or was he just trying to embarrass me? I couldn't tell. The look on his face read like he really meant what he had said, however. 'Well, what are you trying to tell me, then? That I should chat him up?'

'No, don't do that! He hates when girls chat him up.' Dougie spat quietly, warning in his voice. 'Just, be yourself. He obviously likes that. Besides, I'm sure it won't be long before he makes a move. He's not all that patient.'

'Right… I'll do that.' I said, not too convincingly.

Dougie took my statement as a mission complete. 'Good. Oh, and if anyone asks, I've been asleep this _entire time_.' He winked with his mouth open, and gave me a little thumbs up. He then popped off of the stool, and headed for the bedroom hallway.

'Sleep tight,' I called softly after him. When he disappeared and I heard his door click shut, I placed my head in my hands. I was so terribly confused. If Danny really did have a liking for me, _and _he had a girlfriend, why would Dougie take the initiative to give me a heads up? Did he not like Danny's girl, or was he out to screw his best mate over? Once again, I was caught up in my own mind.

With a rather large sigh, I turned away from the island counter, and went to the sink to attack the pile of filthy dishes.

**Chapter 7: At 2:57 PM  
**_Danny's Perspective_

I jumped awake, slamming my hand down onto my cell phone, which was buzzing and ringing loudly on the nightstand. Groggily, I rubbed my entire face with one hand, and picked up my slim phone with the other to hold it up to my face.

It was my mum.

I couldn't _not _pick up the phone, because if I didn't, she would think something's horribly wrong, as mothers do. She would then ring up Tom, who always picked up his phone, and would start sobbing to him about how I didn't pick up the phone. Tom would then burst into whatever room I was in, ruining whatever peace and quiet I'd finally attained.

I flipped my phone open, and pressed the green talk button.

'Hello?' I droned.

'Danny, love?' my mother chirped. 'Oh deary, you sound horrible!' I sat up in my bed, and pulled the covers up to my chin. 'I just woke up, mum.'

'Just woke up? It's nearly two in the afternoon!'

I glanced at the clock. Actually, it was 2:57. She must have forgot to set her clock forward, as she usually did.

'Yeah, I know. Why did you call?' I asked, not really interested in whatever answer she had.

I heard her sigh. 'What, I can't call my own son to ask him how he's doing?'

I rolled my eyes. She always got so defensive about this kind of stuff. 'I didn't mean it like that, mum. I'm just tired and stressed is all.'

'Stressed?' She repeated, sounding worried.

Damn it. Now she wasn't going to let me hang up until I explained myself.

'What's got you stressed? Are you fighting with Harry again?' She questioned in that probing motherly voice of hers.

'No, no, it's just…' I debated on whether I should tell her the truth, or just brush her off.

Ah, what the hell, she'd find out anyways, sooner or later. 'There's this girl and…'

'Oh, Danny!' My mother squealed excitedly.

Oh no, here we go.

'You've gotten yourself a new girlfriend? Oh, tell me what she's like! Is she from London? What color's her hair? She's not going to leave you like that other whore, is she?'

'MUM!' I shouted at her last question. 'Mum, we're not dating.'

'What, is she just your bed-warmer, then?' My mother asked sharply. Ever since my last girlfriend, she'd been so nosey about my love life. It was really awkward.

'No, mum, she's not anything. I just think… she's really fit, and sweet, and all.' I explained, pulling myself out from under the covers.

'Oh.' My mother replied, noting my awkward tone. 'Would you like for me to call back later, dear?'

'I'd love that, mum.' I sighed as I attempted to pull a pair of plaid pajama pants on over my boxers.

'Alright, then. I'll call you some time tonight. I love you!'

'Love you too, mum.' I said, not really putting much emotion into my words. I heard her line click off, so I pressed the red end button on my phone. I set my phone on my nightstand again, and grabbed a t-shirt off the floor as I did. I pulled it over my head before opening my bedroom door, and stepping outside.


	5. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: That Girl  
**_Addie's Perspective_

He looked like he'd just been hit by a bus. Well, he wasn't all mangled and bloody, but my god, he looked absolutely horrible.

Danny stumbled out of the bedroom hallway slowly, dressed in a pair of wrinkly pajama pants that were shredded at the bottoms, and a t-shirt with what looked like either hot chocolate or soy sauce stains running down the front.

Cute. _Really _cute.

I watched him from where I stood in the kitchen, scrubbing the electric stove top. He plopped himself down on the sectional sofa, next to Dougie, who was watching some dare devil television program.

'Afternoon, beautiful!' Dougie laughed when he saw his band mate. 'Long night?'

'You could say that. I had one hell of a nightmare this morning.' Danny groaned in response, rubbing his cheek.

'This morning?' Dougie asked absently, for he began to watch the television again.

'Yeah, I was up at three this morning, and I fell back asleep after having this really good dream that I'll tell you about later. Anyways, after I fell back asleep, I had a dream about …' His voice faded off, and his face drooped into a frown. 'about 'Melanie'.'

'Oh.' Dougie sighed, obviously unsure about how to respond. His attention was torn from the TV, and was now focused on Danny, who looked like he was in pain.

Trying to be inconspicuous, I crouched down and opened up the oven. It was absolutely filthy. I closed it back up, but stayed crouched behind the oven, and listened. Who was Melanie?

'I don't know what triggered it.' Danny huffed unsteadily. 'Her face is honestly the last thing I want to see in my dreams. I'd rather think about being eaten alive by vultures.'

Ouch. I wondered what she did to him to make him hate her so vehemently. I sat on my heels, and listened harder.

'Uhm, Addie?'

I jumped slightly, and spun around on my knees to look at who'd just said my name. Dougie was standing at the edge of the island, staring at me.

'Oh, hey there, Dougie,' I stammered. I felt my cheeks flame up, and I brought up my hand to try and cover them.

'What are you doing on the floor?' He asked me, furrowing his eyebrows.

'Addie's here?' Danny called from the couch. I heard him getting up off the big sofa, and start to walk over to the kitchen.

'Uhm, yes, hi Danny.' I stuttered, rocketing up off the tile floor. 'I just, I dropped my contact.' I pretended to have a contact lens on my fingertip, and held open my eyelid. I touched my eye with my finger that was holding my invisible contact, and pretended to blink it in place. 'That's better.' I sighed with fake relief.

'Oh, alright. Glad you found it.' Dougie said with a nod. Danny came over and sat on one of the stools, looking much better than he had a couple of seconds before. He was smiling.

Suddenly, I remembered my plastic bags that were on the floor. 'Oh, I almost forgot! I went to the store last night for you guys.'

'Did you?' Danny laughed. 'What'd ya get me?'

'Oh yeah, I was going to ask you what was in those bags.' Dougie said, leaning down to pick up them up. He handed them to me, then stood off my shoulder. I placed the bags down in front of Danny, and began to unload them.

'This is for you,' I said, handing Dougie a bottle of Axe body wash. 'and this is for you.' I pulled out a little round bottle of cologne and handed it to Danny.

'Wicked!' Dougie exclaimed. 'You even got me the right color!' He popped the top open, and took a big whiff of it. 'Mmmm. Thank you so much! I ran out last week!'

'You're welcome.' I smiled to Dougie. 'Do you like yours, Danny?'

He was grinning at the little bottle in his hands. 'How did you find it?' He asked, lifting his eyes up to look at me. 'Every time I went to the drugstore down the road, they were out.'

'I went a little out of the way to get it, but it wasn't any trouble.' I lied. I had driven around town for a good hour looking for that damn little bottle of German perfume that Danny had written down on his form. But, it was worth it, seeing the smile on his face now.

Even when he looked like a total slob, as long as he had that smile on his face, he looked brilliant, I realized.

Then suddenly, Danny's face turned absolutely dark. He looked like he was glaring at me, but I soon noticed that he was actually staring over my shoulder. I turned around, and looked at the fridge. 'Danny, what's wrong?' I asked, scanning the fridge with concern.

'Oh shit.' Dougie spat, realizing what Danny was staring at. He zoomed behind me, over to the fridge. He pulled up one of the magnets, and slid a photo off; the one of Danny and the brunette girl.

'WHO THE HELL PUT THAT UP?!' Danny shouted angrily as he stood up from his stool. The expression on his face was frightening.

'What?' I said, glancing over at Dougie. He held the picture in his hands, and went over to the garbage disposal in the sink.

'DON'T PUT IT IN THERE!' Danny hollered at Dougie, making him jump as well.

Tom and Harry suddenly ran out of the bedroom hallway. 'What's going on?' Tom yelled, sounding worried.

Danny strode over to Dougie, and tore the photograph from his hands. He stared at it, then began to tear it to shreds, allowing the pieces to fall to the ground. I watched him, horrified, but I came to a conclusion. She must've been his ex girlfriend.

When Danny finished destroying the picture, I realized that he was sobbing. There weren't any tears on his face, but they were welled up in his eyes. I wanted to go over to him and comfort him, but I was too slow. Harry walked over to him, and put his arm over his shoulder.

'Easy, mate. Come on, let's go talk.' Harry soothed, pulling Danny away. Danny followed without an argument, leaning into his friend as they walked away.

When the were gone, there was silence. Dougie, Tom and I were all staring at the shredded photo scraps.

'What just happened?' I asked, my voice shaking.

Dougie walked over to the picture scraps, and knelt down to pick them up. 'You've just witnessed one of Danny's relationship meltdowns.'

'_One _of them?' I questioned as I watched him dump the shreds into the garbage bin.

Tom nodded, and entered the kitchen area. 'Yeah, that was actually one of the more subdued ones, too.'

'You're kidding.' I said with disbelief.

'I wish he was.' Dougie huffed, leaning against the island counter. 'Danny's the king of crashed relationships.'

'So all of that was over a girl?' I said, trying to understand. 'My god, what the hell did she _do _to him?'

Tom sighed, and glanced over his shoulder. 'I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise never to tell a soul.' He whispered.

I nodded and leaned towards him.

'The girl in that picture, that was Melanie.' Tom explained.

Something clicked in my head. Danny really _did _hate her guts.

'Basically,' Dougie said, moving to sit on one of the stools. 'Danny met Melanie backstage one night a month ago. She'd won some contest and gotten a VIP ticket and a personal meet and greet.'

'When he first saw her, he pretty much fell head over heels for her.' Tom continued for Dougie. 'And when I say fell, I mean he couldn't take his eyes off her. Personally, I think she wore too much makeup, and her laugh was absolutely fake, but Danny didn't care. He thought she'd fallen out of heaven, and it would be a sin to not take her home.'

'So, he invited her over.' Dougie sighed, displaying that this was the part where things turned bad. 'He drank til beer was basically coming out his ears, and then took her to bed.'

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. One night, and Danny took some random fan girl home to screw? He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would do that, although this morning I did learn that he tended to 'fall in love' easily.

'Anyways, the next morning when he woke up, Melanie was gone. We didn't really think twice about it, and that was a big mistake.' Dougie said, regret in his voice.

I was intrigued. 'What happened?'

'She'd gone strait to a gossip magazine the next day. Not only did she tell them her story, but she'd _recorded _the 'night's festivities' on her cell phone, and sold it to them.' Tom said, disgust dripping from his words.

I couldn't help but gasp. What a sick, cruel, _disgusting _whore!

'And then, to make things even better, she totally disappeared!' Dougie grumbled, obviously still bothered by the fact. 'We tried to find her, but apparently she'd been using a false ID. We don't know what's become of her, but I swear, if I ever get my hands on her, I'd tear her limb from limb.'

'We all would.' Tom said, nodding in agreement. 'Danny just hasn't been the same since the whole ordeal.'

'Well, at least, not til you came.' Dougie said gently with a meek smile.

'Dougie!' Tom spat, surprised and angry. 'He didn't mean that, he was really trying to say that…'

'Mate, relax. She knows already.' Dougie said with a laugh, spinning around on the stool.

'She does?' Tom asked Dougie. 'You do?' He turned, and asked me.

'Uh, yeah, Dougie told me this morning.' I stammered softly.

Tom rolled his eyes, looking slightly irked. 'Why didn't you tell me you were going to tell her?'

'Eh, I thought you'd figure it out, Mr. 'I know everything about everyone'.' Dougie said playfully.

Tom shoved Dougie back, though he did it with a smile. 'Well, I guess it's a good thing that you know about Danny, now. Dougie's not kidding, we all really think that Danny's got a thing for you.'

'Do you like him?' Dougie blurted out, rather obnoxiously.

I felt slightly pressured, and my cheeks flared up pink again. 'Uhm, well, I guess, I think he's cute. And he's been really sweet to me. But, I, I don't know. It's only been two days,' 'Don't feel like you've got to rush, Addie.' Tom said, placing his hand on my shoulder. 'Take your time, I'm sure Danny will understand.'

Dougie puffed his hair out of his face. 'Really?'

'I'm _certain _he will. He _really _does like you. And we'll all be here to back you up, and help in any way you need.' Tom said in a reassuring tone. He smiled, and I instantly felt that I could trust him.

'Okay, I'll think more about it later. Thanks for filling me in, guys.' I said with a half smile.

So many things were running through my mind. I felt a little bit dizzy, but I didn't allow myself to show it. This had been one hell of a first day.

_Please post a review if you wish for this story to continue! Thanks!_


	6. Chapters 9 & 10

**Chapter 9: Meeeow, you look gorgeous!  
**_Danny's Perspective_

I strummed my guitar once more before setting it back on its stand. I'd planned on practicing a couple songs, but I'd ended up just playing some chords that sounded nice together. I couldn't think of any words to go with them, so I never wrote them down. I pulled the strap across the stand, and walked back over to my bed, picking up my phone on the way to check the time.

It was 8:45. Addie would be here in 15 minutes.

After seeing Addie's look of surprise when she saw how sloppily I was dressed yesterday, I decided to actually put some effort into my appearance. I hadn't cared at the time, because my mind was totally fogged over by the thought of Satan's dark angel herself, Melanie. She'd managed to crawl back into my thoughts. Not even Addie's sparkling blue eyes or hot curvaceous figure could've saved me from the abyss Melanie had sucked me into.

With a sudden burst of energy, I zoomed into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door in Tom's face.

'What the bloody, _Danny_!' Tom hollered with vigor. 'It's 8:50, Danny! I get the shower at 8:50!'

'Not today, Tommy Boy!' I laughed as he banged on the thick bathroom door. I turned on the shower the hottest it could go, and pulled my boxers off. Once I was under the steaming waterfall, I heard Tom finally walk away, probably steaming himself. I would have normally felt bad for him, but I didn't care today. I wanted to make up for looking and smelling like a bum yesterday.

I hopped out of the shower within five minutes, smelling like a tropical forest. I brushed my teeth quickly, and left the bathroom dripping wet with a towel around my waist.

Tom was leaning against the wall outside the bathroom, his jaw set angrily.

'Left the shower running for you, babe.' I said with a wink before turning my back on him. He scoffed irately just before slamming the bathroom door shut.

I chuckled gently, and walked into my bedroom, shutting the door behind myself. I checked my cell; it was 9:02. Ooh. Someone was late for work!

I got dressed quickly, then rubbed my head ferociously with my towel to stop my hair from dripping. I picked at my face in my mirror for a couple of seconds, then splashed myself with some of the German cologne that Addie had given me yesterday.

I smiled at my image in the mirror. I looked _damn _good.

**Chapter 10: Wake Up Call  
**_Addie's Perspective_

I gently shut the door behind myself, and tiptoed down the front hallway. I was ten minutes late; there had been a huge line at the grocery store. It was a Tuesday morning, and every single register had had a line. Go figure.

I was totally silent as I entered the kitchen, but when I set down my grocery bags on the counter, they crinkled loudly, giving me away.

'Morning, Addie.' Harry said when he turned around to look at me. He turned the television off, and easily stood up from the big couch. He walked over to the island, and began to rummage through the grocery bags. 'Mmm, thanks for going shopping, I've been waiting to cook breakfast. Would you like me to make you a plate too?'

I felt my stomach rumble. I usually ate at my apartment, but I'd skipped this morning. 'That'd be great, Harry. Thanks.'

He nodded with that mellow smile of his, then pulled a carton of eggs and a green bell pepper from one of the bags. He then grabbed one of the pans that was hanging over the sink, and flicked the stove on.

I went around the other side of the island to get out of his way, picking up one of the bags and carried it with me to the laundry room. I opened it up, standing before the large laundry basket, and began to unload it. I piled everything into the basket; fabric and air fresheners, spray sanitizers, wet sanitizing wipes, rubber gloves, and carpet cleaner.

I planned on cleaning their bedrooms today. God help me.

I picked up the big basket with a little grunt, and walked to the bedroom hallway. I set the basket down against the wall beside Dougie's door. I wanted to tackle his room first, because frankly, it was in the worst shape. The others could survive for another day, but Dougie was near suffocating in his own filth.

I knocked on his door three times, and waited. There was no response. I knocked again a little louder, then called his name. 'Dougie? Are you up?'

Again, there was no answer. Perhaps I was too late!

'He sleeps like a boulder, you know.' I heard someone say in a thick, Bolton accent, directly behind me. I flinched in surprise, and spun around. When I saw him, I thought I'd died.

He looked like God. I slapped my wrists in my head for making such a comparison, but it was the truth.

He was clean. _Sparkling _clean. His dark curls were plastered against his forehead, which was totally free of blemishes and dry spots. He was grinning with his strait white teeth, which made my heart skip a beat. He was wearing a black collared short sleeved button up top with jeans, which made him look polished, yet casual. As I took in a little gasp, I caught a whiff of that German cologne.

'I reckon he won't be up for a good three more hours.' Danny continued, looking me in the eyes. I was almost as tall as him, which I hadn't realized before, so he didn't have to look down at me as much.

'Oh, I wanted to get in there to start cleaning his room.' I said, suddenly shy. Why did he make me so nervous _now_, but not before?

Maybe it was because he was standing only inches away from me.

'Those who are about to die, we salute you!' he laughed, bringing his hand up to his forehead it give me a soldier's goodbye. He was so cute when he joked.

'May God have mercy on my soul!' I giggled, turning around to grasp the doorknob. I pushed the door open with effort, and flicked the light on.

So, this was what hell looked like.

Nearly every inch of the floor was covered with junk. The majority of it was dirty laundry, but mixed into that were random objects, such as papers cups, snapped bass and guitar strings, used tissues, and other miscellaneous things that I really had no interest in discovering what he'd used them for. His desk, dresser, and lizard tank were covered in random objects as well, ranging from empty hairspray bottles and soda pop cans to rolls of toilet paper and stacks of Cds. His closet was shut, and I decided that I would let it stay that way.

Danny squeezed by me through the doorway, holding one finger up to his lips. I got his silent request, and kept quiet. He snuck through the piles over to the bed where his best friend laid, sprawled across the mattress and tangled in the sheets.

I watched with interest as Danny reached the bed, then paused to look around. A devilish smile formed on his lips again, and he leaned over to grab Dougie's Ipod off his nightstand. He turned it on, and scrolled through the Ipod for a couple of seconds, until he reached something that satisfied him. He glanced over to me, a childlike twinkle in his eyes, and I saw him crank the Ipod's volume all the way up. He placed the little ear buds connected to the Ipod into Dougie's ears, then pressed play.

From all the way across the room, I heard the Ipod blasting the song 'Beast and the Harlot' by Avenged Sevenfold. That song scared the life out of me, even on a low volume.

Dougie yelped in a high pitched voice, and nearly jumped off the bed. He ripped the headphones out of his ears, and glared at Danny.

Danny laughed loudly, clapping his hands with the Ipod still in them. 'Morning, Dougs!' He hooted.

'What the hell, Danny!' Dougie hissed, pulling both his arms up to hold his head.

Danny wrapped the headphones around the Ipod and set it back on the nightstand. 'Housekeeping's here.'

Dougie stared at him for a second, then saw me standing in the doorway. I waved meekly. I hope he didn't think I'd put Danny up to this.

Dougie's face instantly calmed. 'Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were cleaning rooms today.'

'It's ok, I didn't mean to bother you.' I said apologetically.

Danny huffed exasperatedly. 'Don't be apologizing to him, the lazy ass deserved it.' He said playfully as he began to leap over the piles to the doorway. 'You better help her clean up.'

'Actually,' Dougie said slowly. 'I kind of want to clean up some myself, you know, tame the beasts and all.' He picked up a dirty pair of boxers and held it between his thumbs to examine it. 'Why don't you both go clean up your room, Danny?'

I saw Dougie wink discreetly to Danny, but it went right over Danny's head.

'Ehm…' Danny hummed for a second, then turned to me. 'Do you want to?'

'Well, yours was second on my list, so sure. Let's go.' I replied, stepping outside Dougie's room. I bent down to grab the laundry basket, but Danny beat me there. He swooped it up effortlessly, and grinned.

'To the Dan-Cave!' He howled, and marched down the hall to his door, with the basket pressed against his waist, and his fist in the air.

I couldn't help myself from staring at him dreamily as I followed him. It was official; it was only my third day here, and Danny Jones had snagged my heart.


	7. Chapters 11, 12, 13 & 14

**Chapter 11: Dancing Queen**

_Danny's Perspective_

I set the laundry basket loaded with cleaning supplies down on my bed. I heard Addie's footsteps behind me, and I couldn't help but smile. She was so light on her feet.

Then, suddenly something came to my mind.

'Hey, don't you dance?' I asked, turning around to see her already picking up my clothes off the floor. She looked up at me, her cheeks slightly flushed.

'Uhm, yes, I do. How did you know?' she asked, setting the pile of socks she'd collected on my bed besides the basket.

'Fletch told us.' I explained, walking over to my dresser, where I had my expensive speaker system set up. 'Aren't you like, really good?'

Addie's blush deepened, and she kept her eyes focused on the socks as she began to match them. 'I suppose so. I was hired at Yeller's Studio as a dance instructor and choreographer for this fall.'

I had no idea what Yeller's Studio was, but it sounded pretty impressive. Fletch had said that the studio was very prestigious, anyways. 'Suppose so? That's wicked!' I exclaimed. I turned my Ipod on and connected it to the speakers.

'Thanks.' She said modestly, brushing her light blonde hair behind her ear. She finished matching the socks, and began to unload the laundry basket. I watched her pull an electric air freshener from the basket, and begin to unwrap it.

Dying to continue the conversation, I asked her, 'Would you mind showing me some moves?'

She plugged the air freshener into the outlet near my closet, then stood up strait. 'You want me to dance for you?' She asked.

I noticed that her voice was shaking a little. 'If you wouldn't mind, I'd love you to.' I explained, trying to show that I wasn't going to force her to do anything. I never put pressure on a girl to do something for, or with me. Unless, of course, if I was drunk. In that case, ladies watch out!

She walked back over to my bed, and put one hand on her hip. 'I don't think you have any songs that I know.'

I smiled at her, because I knew that she'd accepted my request. 'It doesn't have to be a choreographed dance. Just show me some steps or something.'

She looked up at my ceiling in thought for a moment. 'Do you have any classic rock?' She asked.

'Do I?' I laughed, clicking the 'genres' menu on my Ipod. 'Who do you like?'

'Hmmm…' She hummed thoughtfully. 'Do you have Queen?'

I scrolled down and selected Queen. 'Of course! Any preference as to what song?' I said, looking through the list. I only had a couple albums by them, but I liked them quite a lot.

'Not really, just play something with a good beat.' She responded, as she pulled on her cute little belt buckle on her jean capris to tighten it.

I could already could tell that this was going to be good. I chose a song, and it started to play.

'_Are you gonna take me home tonight?'_

Addie giggled. 'You're kidding!' she huffed in disbelief when she recognized the song. The expression on her face was classic.

_'Ahhh, down beside that red firelight.'_

_'_Hey, you didn't specify what song!' I argued playfully. 'Now, dance!'

_'Are you gonna let it all hang out?'_

'Are you trying to tell me something with this?' She laughed, stepping into the middle of the room to give herself some more space.

'Just _dance_!' I ordered with a chuckle.

_'Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go round!' _As the guitar began to play solo, she began to tap her foot to the beat. 'Remember, I don't have this song choreographed!'

'I know, I know! Now come on!' I ordered playfully. 'You know this song.'

She smiled, and loosened up some more, letting her arms sway with the beat. When the bass drum came in, she started to do some steps with her feet. The words began, and she mouthed along with them as she moved her arms in sync with her feet. She motioned with the words, then fell into a couple of modern dance moves.

I watched in awe as she danced. She was absolutely gorgeous. I leaned against my dresser, but before I got the chance to relax, she danced up to me. She grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the middle of the room with her.

'I'll be singing with my band,' She sang along with Freddie Mercury as she danced in front of me, holding my hand as she did. ''Cross the wire, across the land. I seen every blue eyed floozy on the way!'

I felt myself begin to sweat slightly, a bad habit of mine. She grinned, enjoying herself, as she moved under my arm in a spin. I bit my lip, smiling as well, and tried to dance a little. I began to sing along, which made her put even more energy into her dance.

_'Now your mortgages and homes, I got stiffness in the bones.'_

She danced closer to me, and I could feel her short breaths on my face.

_'Ain't no beauty queens in this locality.'_

I moved closer to her, and placed my other hand on her waist. Shocked, she paused in her dancing for a moment, and looked at me. I gave her a smile, and she continued.

'_Oh but I still get my pleasure, still got my greatest treasure,'_

I bit my lip again, debating on whether or not to make a move. Her reaction to my hand was a bit awkward at first, but perhaps it was just because she wasn't expecting it. I leaned into her the slightest bit more.

_'Heap big woman you gonna make a big man out of me!'_

She glanced up at me, and I took that split moment of opportunity to press into her. I pecked her on the lips, and backed off immediately, exhaling sharply.

She didn't yank herself away, but she became absolutely still, as though she was trying to figure out if what just happened really _did _happen. She didn't avert her eyes, which was a good sign, but I was still nervous about what she was going to do.

After a couple more lines passed in the song, we still stood motionless, staring at each other. Her jaw dropped slightly, as though she was about to say something, but nothing came out. I began to stroke my hand on her waist again, but she still didn't move. I began to wonder if I'd just made a horrible mistake.

Out of nowhere, she suddenly moved towards me again, and our lips met once more. This time we stayed connected, so I moved my other hand up to her head and ran my fingers into her hair. She did the same, and pushed in harder, opening her mouth. Confidently, I took her bait and kissed her with more force and emotion.

Suddenly, she pulled away, our lips smacking as they were torn apart. I gasped at the sudden disconnection, as did she. She stepped away from me, and my hands fell out of her soft blonde hair.

'I'm so sorry,' She whispered through her full lips, gasping lightly as she did.

I didn't understand. I shook my head in question, but remained where I stood.

'I got carried away, I didn't mean to, it just happened…' She began to ramble lightly, her cheeks pulsing red like her lips, and her dark blue eyes began to wash over with tears.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was she apologizing? I shushed her and stepped forward to brush her cheek. 'Don't you _dare _be sorry.' I whispered gently.

Her jaw was shaking. I could tell that she had absolutely no idea how to respond. Inside, I was grinning from ear to ear. She was speechless. _I_ made her speechless!

I placed my hand on the small of her back and pulled her close. She was still panting softly, as a couple tears streamed down her reddened cheeks. I pecked her on her lips again, then leaned back to smile at her.

She smiled back at me after a second. I tugged her into my chest, and embraced her, never wanting to let go.

**Chapter 12: My Conscious' Iron Will**

_Addie's Perspective_

My heart was racing so fast that I thought I was going to pass out. Danny pulled me into a hug after I'd given him a forced smile, probably thinking that it would make me feel better.

Boy, was he dead wrong.

My head pulsed even harder as he snuggled me. It hurt, damn it, it hurt! I began to whimper unwillingly, tears pouring out of my eyes.

It's not that I didn't want to be there, I really did. It was just, my conscious was having a serious tantrum, and when that happened, there was no stopping it. It would make me so horrifically uncomfortable that eventually I would _have _to obey. And this time was no exception, to my dismay.

I began to struggle in Danny's strong arms, torn between my wants and my conscious' iron will. Danny, shaken by my reaction, released me quickly, and I fell to the white carpet floor. He immediately knelt down to my level, and placed both his hands on my shoulders. I sobbed through my sharp breaths, knowing that my mascara was probably streaking down my face.

'Addie, Addie!' Danny called my name, worry dripping from his voice. 'Are you ok? Look at me.'

I couldn't. I didn't want to see his handsome face shroud with anxiety. I didn't want him to look into my eyes and see into my head, to see the pain I was in. I didn't want him to experience it again.

I pushed myself to my feet, and he rose to his as well, still holding my shoulders. I shook him off, not daring to look into his soft ocean blue eyes. I could hear his voice talking to me, but I was too out of it to actually understand what he was trying to communicate to me.

I stepped around him, and began to make my way to the door. My feet felt like they had cement blocks strapped to them, but I dragged them on, against my wishes to stay. I heard Danny's tone sharpen, in both rage and pain, as I grasped and turned the doorknob on his bedroom door. With a fierce shove from my conscious, I opened the door and dragged myself through the it.

I made a beeline for my purse and bag on the island counter, ignoring the fact that the other guys were all sitting directly across from it, eating their breakfast. I snatched my belongings up, and swung them over my shoulder.

'What's going on?' I heard Dougie ask, not directly at me, but to everyone in general.

I heard a clink as Tom set his fork down on his plate. 'I think Danny…'

Danny came racing out of the bedroom hallway, strait towards myself. I kept my eyes averted, and headed for the door.

'Please, Addie!' I finally understood what he said. He was begging. '_Please_!'

He probably didn't know what else to say. He wasn't going to apologize, I knew that for sure. He hated apologizing. Lucky for him, he didn't need to. But no matter what he said, I was leaving. I walked right past him to the door, and pulled it open.

'What did I tell you. She's just like the rest of them.' I heard someone scoff from the kitchen island.

Harry.

I held the doorknob, my grip tightening on it. I felt my heart snap in my chest. I was _not _like the rest of them. I was leaving for Danny's own good, not for mine. I would suffer from this, but Danny would get over it. I wanted to turn around and tell him that, for I knew that he was standing directly behind me at the cusp of the entryway, anger and pain pulsing through him.

But I didn't. I stepped outside the door, and pushed it closed.

**Chapter 13: Ready To Burst Into Flames**

_Danny's Perspective_

After the front door clicked shut, I stood facing it at the end of the entry way, shaking.

_'She's just like the rest of them.' _Harry had said.

I didn't want to believe him, but the events that had just taken place suggested that it was true.

I liked her, I kissed her, she left me. That's basically what happened with many of my past girlfriends, only they had waited until I wasn't looking to sneak off. Addie had simply walked strait out the door. But, I knew she hadn't left for herself.

I rubbed my dripping nose with the back of my hand, and felt someone place an arm over my shoulder.

'You made a move, didn't you?' Tom whispered in my ear, in that gentle, caring voice that he had.

I didn't look at him, but I nodded. 'But she's not like the other ones.'

'What!' Harry interjected, his tone biting. 'She left, Danny! She doesn't give two shits about you, just like that Melanie whore.'

At his comment, I spun around, out of Tom's hold, and stared Harry down where he sat. 'SHE WAS CRYING!' I yelled furiously. I felt like I was going to burst into flames; every inch of my body was tingling.

Harry sat on the metal stool, frozen. He obviously hadn't seen Addie's face, how her lips trembled, how her makeup ran down her red cheeks. When I glanced at Dougie, he looked deep in thought. He knew, he'd seen her. Tom put his arm back on my shoulder. He understood. But Harry, Harry was too stubborn. He wouldn't understand, and I should've known that.

'I didn't mean to yell, Harry,' I started, but Harry stood up from his stool, his eyebrows arched in annoyance.

'I don't want to hear it, mate. If you want to go screw yourself up again, do me a favor and _leave me out of it_.' He stated simply when he interrupted me. He marched past myself and Tom as he spoke, toward the bedroom hallway. I heard him slam himself in his room, followed by the little click of his lock.

Silence again.

I stared at my feet, feelings of guilt, anger, and depression swirling around in my head.

'Do you want to talk, Dan?' Tom asked me, breathing into my ear. He was so sincere that I couldn't possibly refuse. I nodded, and he led me over to the big section couch to sit.

Dougie met us there, taking a seat besides myself. 'Why do you say she's not like the others?' He asked, his innocence shining through. He had that young quality about him, untouched and unhurt.

'You saw how she was so upset, didn't you?' I began, finally looking them in the eyes. Tom nodded, as did young Doug. 'And you remember how the other girls were. Confident, loud, cheeky, they were. And when they left, they didn't look back, like they thought I wouldn't be hurt.'

'But, Addie didn't even look at you, Danny.' Tom said slowly, trying to comprehend the situation.

'No, listen. When I kissed her first, she was kind of shocked. Then after a couple seconds, she kissed me back, and we made out.' I said, motioning with my hands. Dougie tilted his head, trying to see where I was going. 'After that, she pulled away, and she, she,' I stuttered, and Tom and Dougie leaned in towards me the slightest bit more. 'she, began to apologize.'

Tom sat back, obviously not expecting what he'd just heard. 'She apologized?'

'No way.' Dougie spat, flabbergasted.

I nodded, staring straight ahead at nothing. 'She got all teary red and started saying things like 'I didn't mean to' and 'I got carried away'. I told her to shush and pulled her in for a hug, then she just flipped.'

'And she left.' Dougie finished for me. I nodded, and felt my shoulders slump unconsciously.

'You're right.' Tom said after a couple moments of silence. 'That girl's definitely not like the others.'

'What should we do?' Dougie asked, as though it was everyone's problem that she'd walked out on me.

I turned to him, and shook my head. 'I haven't the slightest clue. But I can assure you one thing, our housekeeper isn't coming into work tomorrow.'

'Don't be so pessimistic, Danny.' Tom said. I couldn't help but huff at his comment.

Right on cue, the Tom's cell rang. He fished for it in his pocket, then looked at the caller ID on the front screen.

In bold type, under the number, I read the name.

**ADRIANNA, OLSON**

Tom glanced at me, and gave me an apologetic look. 'Want to talk to her?'

I shook my head bitterly. I knew exactly why she was calling. 'Answer it.'

He held for a second, the phone shaking in his hand, until he finally flipped it open and drew it up to his ear. 'Hello?'

I couldn't hear her talking through the earpiece, but Tom talked back to her. 'Oh, alright. No, no, it's fine. I understand. Take care. Yes, I'm sure. Bye.'

He flipped his phone shut, and let his arm fall to his lap. Dougie and I stared at him, waiting.

'She's not coming to work tomorrow. Sudden sickness.' He said simply, sounding defeated.

I stood up from the couch abruptly, causing Dougie to lean and fall over on the couch. I marched to my room, not so much in anger, but just because I wanted to be alone.

'Don't kill yourself over this, Dan!' Tom called to me, though it was not in an attempt to stop me from leaving. I nodded, feeling my eyes beginning to well up again, and I locked myself into my room.

**Chapter 14: Three Strikes**

_Addie's Perspective_

I tucked my phone back into my purse, and continued to shuffle down the sidewalk. It was raining rather hard, and I shook my head at how perfectly the weather reflected my mood, so quiet and grey. I'd fixed my makeup, but I soon realized that it was a waste.

It was ten o-clock in the morning, and when I reached the intersection near Starbucks I noted how the rest of the world was buzzing on as usual. I sighed. I used to be one of them. But now, I was just a filthy whore.

'_That's it, I'm a whore.' _I thought to myself. _'Three strikes, you're out.'_ I made the reference to my favorite sport back home, which I missed horribly.

This had been the _third _time I'd kissed a guy that I barely knew. If that isn't what you call the definition of whore, I don't know what is.

First it was Cliff, the guy who I met and snogged at prom behind the bleachers. He'd promised to call me the next night to go out on a movie date, but guess what? My phone didn't make a noise the following day, but I did do a whole ton of crying over him.

The next was Nick. I'd met him at a bar, only about a month ago, actually. My friends had taken me out to celebrate my being hired at Yeller's Studio. Nick was a dashing fellow, jet black hair and shining green eyes, and a sharp personality to match it. We'd talked the entire night, and by midnight I felt like I'd known him my whole life. We danced until my feet had gone numb, and he kissed me in the early hours. I thought he was amazing, until he whispered three damning words in my ear.

After that, I told him I had to go. If there was one thing I knew, it was that if anyone told you that they loved you before the three month mark, they only wanted to screw you, and your relationship would be over in a snap. Nick had protested, and kissed me again, but I scrambled away from him.

Over the next two weeks, my phone rung non-stop, because I'd stupidly given him my number. I called him back once and only once to tell him to leave me alone, and that I was going out of the country. He'd shown up at the airport to beg for me to stay with him, but fortunately he couldn't get past the security post. I never heard from him again.

And now, added to my list was Danny Jones, who not only did I barely know, but he was my _employer_. I shuddered at how sick that sounded. I, the filthy whore, made out with my employer. I was a horrible person.

I didn't totally bash myself, however, because I'd left. I followed my conscious right out of that flat, and called Tom to tell him that I wasn't coming back. Sure, I'd only said I was 'sick', but as soon as I rounded up the courage, I would call back and tell him that I quit. My heart might just jump out of my chest, but I would do it.

If I didn't, then I wouldn't only be screwing myself over, I'd be hurting poor Danny. If I went back, I wouldn't be able to walk out again. I would stay with him, and we would make out in his bedroom while we listened to his Ipod. We would be happy for a while, but then we would start arguing. We would get angry at each other for no reason, and we would hit each other, and have so many little spats until one of us snapped. Something horrible would happen, and then we'd be crushed. Our relationship would end, and both of us would suffer for the rest of our lives.

That was just how rushed relationships went. It was the law of the universe, and not even a famous pop star like Danny Jones could stop it from happening. And with the luck I had in relationships, we'd be tainted from the start. I wasn't going to let that happen.

I finally reached my apartment building, and slid my key to get inside. When I reached my floor, I unlocked my door and scuffled through the entryway, dropping my bags on my little white couch as I passed the main room. I headed strait for my bedroom, and crawled into my bed. I checked my alarm clock; it was only 10:21, but nonetheless, I fell asleep.


	8. Chapters 15, 16, 17 & 18

**Chapter 15: Sausages and Lamp Posts**

_Danny's Perspective_

Dougie had asked me what I was going to do now. I usually had answers to all of Doug's questions, but this one stumped me. I wanted to see her, that I knew damn well, but she probably didn't have the slightest interest in seeing me. I didn't so much want to talk to her, but just see what she was up to. Was she at least thinking of me? Did she regret walking out?

Deep in thought, I stumbled out of my bedroom at 9:15 in the morning. I smelt breakfast in the air, and expected to see Harry standing in the kitchen, but no, it was Tom. He waved to me silently with his spatula, then went back to flipping sausages. In nothing but my red and black dotted boxers, and sat on one of the cold metal stools and waited for my meal.

'You should ring her, mate.' Tom said plainly, as though the situation had absolutely no emotional ties to it.

I shook my head and ran my hand through my curls. 'Morning to you too.' I replied grumpily.

He ignored me, and turned up the heat on the stove. 'You should find out why she left, at least.'

Tom usually gave out good advise. But today, his ranked just as bad as Dougie's. 'I think I'll pass.'

Tom rolled six little sausages onto a paper towel, and threw six more into the pan. 'You always call up your girls when they leave. I know she's different and all, but mate, that's not like you.'

I grabbed on of the sausages off the paper towel and held it up to my lips, sniffing it. 'Doesn't matter. I could tell she didn't want to talk to me. She probably won't even pick up her phone.'

Tom shrugged his shoulders. 'Stop acting all defeatist. You never know.' He turned around and opened up the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice. He opened it and handed it to me. 'If you really don't think she'll pick up the phone, why don't you go visit her? We have her address, you know.'

I snickered at his suggestion. If she wouldn't even pick up her phone, why would she ring me into her apartment building? I took a swig of juice and wiped my lips with my arm before responding. 'Yeah, I don't think so.'

Tom rolled his eyes. 'Wow, after all those girls, one 'special' girl kicks you in the nuts, and you're down for the count.' He sniggered to himself, and flung more sausages onto the paper towel.

I gave him a bitter glare, slammed the carton back on the island counter, then turned around on my stool. 'Next time Gio comes over, I'll be sure to show her that tape of you making out with a lamp post.' I stood up and walked away, headed to my bedroom.

'You wouldn't!' Tom hollered after me. I knew he was shaking the metal spatula in my direction, with one hand on his hip, without even looking back. 'Danny, Danny!'

I ignored him, my temper running short, and shut myself in my bedroom again.

**Chapter 16: Sick**

_Danny's Perspective_

Humming along with a song that played from my speakers, I crawled along my bedroom floor, picking through the clothes that were piled up here and there. I sniffed each item separately, deciding if it needed a wash. More often than not, I threw the reeking clothes in the large basket I dragged along with myself, and continued on.

I heard the house phone ring, which surprised me slightly, because everyone who knew our numbers usually called us individually. Assuming it was just Fletch, I didn't bother getting up to see who it was, and scuffled on in my work.

As I tidied up, I couldn't stop thinking about Addie. It had been a week since she left, now, but I still felt that same ache in my chest like I did the second she shut the door. I wanted to see her terribly, but I knew if she'd wanted to see me, she would've come back, wouldn't she?

Juggling the thoughts in my head, I heard someone open my door. I looked up to see Dougie popping his head in, looking uneasy.

'What's up, Doug?' I asked, flinging a pair of jeans into the basket. Dougie slid through the barely opened door, and I saw that he held the portable house phone in his grasp.

'Uhm, that was Addie calling.' He said slowly, as though he was unsure if it was safe to talk to me.

Tom usually was the one to come tell me that Addie'd called. She's rung in every day since last Tuesday to say that she was sick, and that she wouldn't be coming into work. We, meaning Tom, Dougie and I, knew that what she really meant to say was that she didn't want to be within a 10 meter radius of me. Harry, on the other hand, bitterly informed us all that he thought she's just taking time to plot out how to make more money off of us.

Harry and I aren't on very good terms right now.

'She says she's still sick, and she's very sorry that she won't be able to make it in.' Dougie finished, rubbing the back of his head.

I rolled my head back to my floor, and picked up another item of clothing. 'Of course.'

I heard Dougie shut the door behind himself, and step more into my room. 'You're, cleaning?'

Not bother to look over at him, I threw a lone sock into the basket. His tone of voice said enough. He was in total awe. 'What's so amazing 'bout that?'

'It's just, you, _never _clean.' Dougie explained. I heard my mattress squeak as he took a seat on the edge of it.

I finished the corner I was in and turned around on my knees. 'So what are you trying to say?'

'You're sick, mate. Sicker than her.' he stated in total seriousness, without missing a beat.

'What? I'm not sick, I'm perfectly,'

'Love sick, Danny, not physically sick. Both of you.' Dougie interrupted me. His words had a certain edge of insight to them, something that Dougie rarely showed.

I cocked my head, and gave him a wry smile. 'Alright, then, Doctor, what, should I do to cure us?'

Dougie caught my sarcastic remark and chucked it right back at me. 'Go make a house call, Dr. Love.'

I'd rejected that same suggestion from Tom last Wednesday, but now, it actually sounded reasonable. What could she do besides not let me in the building? I'm sure someone would buzz me in. Eventually, if I hung around outside her door long enough, she'd have to confront me, right?

After a couple moments in thought, I stood up from the floor and sent Dougie a grin. 'I think I will.' I walked over to the my door, and swung it open confidently. 'Do we have any chicken noodle soup in the cupboard?'

**Chapter 17: The Little Brown Box**

_Addie's Perspective_

I blew my nose hard into a scented Puffs tissue. I pulled it away, grimacing at the goopy junk, and threw it on the coffee table in front of the couch I sat on. I picked up the remote to my DVD player, and scrolled through the main menu on my House; Season Two DVD, looking for another episode to watch.

This had been the first time I'd actually settled down enough to pull out my DVDs that I'd brought from home. I wasn't ill, but all the random outbursts of crying I'd been doing took a toll on my nasal passages. I felt clogged up, and when you feel like that, you're basically as good as sick.

Just as the episode began to play, I heard a loud, annoying buzzing noise. Puzzled, I looked around, trying to find where it was coming from. After a couple moments, I realized that the little intercom box near my front door was blinking and buzzing. I heaved myself off the couch as fast as I could, and staggered over to the box.

I'd never used the intercom box before, so it took me a minute to figure out how to work it. Finally, after banging on the little brown box a couple times, I held down the 'ANSWER' button, and a voice resonated out of the speaker.

'Addie?'

I held the button down, staring at the little brown, technologic wonder. 'Uhm, yes, this is Addie. Who's there?'

The box beeped and the sound was muffed for a moment, then came back. 'Danny.' the scratchy electronically distorted voice responded.

I released the button, and my hand fell to my side. I knew exactly why he'd come, but I didn't know what to do.

I could just leave him there, not unlock the front door for him. He'd get upset, and probably try some crazy thing to try to get in. Sure, I'd feel bad, but letting him in would be worse, wouldn't it? If he got into my house, he wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted. I knew that, because that's just the kind of aura he had. I stared at the little brown box on my wall, until it began to beep and buzz again.

I pushed the 'ANSWER' button again. 'What.' I huffed, my voice flat.

'I've got soup,' his voice crackled over the intercom, though it sounded just as sweet.

Damn him. Damn him to _hell_.

Sighing, I pushed the 'UNLOCK' button.

**Chapter 18: Mission Impossible**

_Danny's Perspective_

I tried to compose myself quickly as I stood outside her apartment door. With a plastic bag filled with soup cans, tissue packets and cough drops dangling from my elbow, I pulled my hat off my head and smoothed my static curls. I was panting a little; I'd nearly rocketed up the four flights of stairs to get here. I slapped a smile on my lips, and knocked on her door.

It took a couple of moment, but soon the door creaked open slowly. A puff of heat billowed out the door; she must've had the thermostat turned up too high. When the door finally opened fully, she was standing there, red nosed, with a little pout on her face. She was dressed in little red shorts and a white lacy camisole, which I assumed were her pajamas. Something was wrong, if at three in the afternoon, she was still in her Pjs. Maybe she wasn't _just _love sick.

'Here,' I said in a soft, low voice. 'I brought this for you.' I smiled with only my lips, and held out the plastic bag.

She took it from me, carefully wrapping the handle around her wrist, then looked down at her bare feet. 'Thanks.' she said, nearly whispering. She wanted me to leave, I could tell.

Well, sorry Darling, not today. 'May I come in?' I asked, my smile never wavering.

She hesitated. Glancing up at me with her stormy blue eyes, she faked a smile. 'Of course.' She forced out uncomfortably. She was so polite, and I was taking advantage of that. But she'd forgive me. Once we were together, she'd have to.

I took a baby-step forward, and she backed away from me. She turned and walked into her kitchen, which was connected openly to her living room. She placed the bag I'd given her on her kitchen table, and left it there, unopened.

'You've got a nice place, here.' I stated, looking around. The walls were cream colored, but there were dashes of bright pastels in a lot of the furniture, which gave it a nice, warm contemporary look.

'Thanks.' She responded simply, walking out of the kitchen into the living room. She picked up a remote off the couch, and paused whatever she had been watching.

She was killing me with her blunt refusal to talk. 'I didn't know that you liked cats,' I said awkwardly, looking at the picture of kittens that was hung on her wall near the window.

'Danny, stop.' Addie suddenly ordered me, her tone bitter. She was standing with her hands on her hips, giving me a look of total annoyance. 'Just, just tell me what you want.'

'I don't want anything, Addie, I just,' I began, but she interrupted me.

'No, Danny, I know you didn't come here to just drop of a care package.' She spat irately from across the room.

Her tone of voice was so cold that it sent a weird feeling through my body. 'What do you think I came here for?' I asked, getting defensive. What did she want me to do, get down on my knees and beg?

'I wouldn't have asked if I knew.' She hissed, leaning forward with her words.

That ticked me off. 'Don't go getting all smart with me!' I sneered, taking a couple steps closer to her.

She rolled her eyes and stepped around her couch, so that she was on one side, and I was on the other. 'I'm not getting smart, you're just being a _jerk_!'

'What!' I hollered at her remark. 'I came here to check up with you because you've _apparently _been sick for a whole week! A jerk wouldn't do that.'

'You filthy liar!' She jeered.

I laughed bitterly. 'I'm the liar? You've been faking ill so you wouldn't have to see me!'

She was taken aback by that comment. Her jaw dropped, and she stared at me. 'That's not true!' She stammered after a hesitation.

I had her right where I wanted her. 'Look me in the eyes and say that again.' I said, stepping closer to the couch.

I saw her eyes fog over, and tears began to well up in them. She stared at me, and her jaw began to quiver. 'I hate you.' she whispered, her lips dry.

I shook my head and raised my eyebrows. 'No, you don't.'

She suddenly inhaled sharply, and tears flowed out of her eyes. Her hands flew up to her face, and she covered her mouth as she let out painful wails as she cried.

I jumped onto then over the white couch, probably mucking it up with my dirty sneakers, and grabbed her into my arms. She was shaking terribly, but she didn't pull away. She pressed herself closer to me, snuggling fiercely as though she couldn't get into my hold deep enough. She cried so hard that I thought she was going to pass out.

'Shhh,' I whispered to her, leaning my cheek into her head. I couldn't think of anything to tell her that would calm her. I just stood there, shushing her every so often, and holding her in my embrace.

We spent a good five minutes in that position, her sobbing uncontrollably while I held her tight. Too soon, however, she pulled away, and looked me in the eyes. Hers were so red that it looked painful.

'Will you, will you stay here, w-with me, for a while?' She asked, still shaking in my arms.

I couldn't help but think what a stupid question that was. 'I was going to whether you asked me or not.' I said gently with a smile.

She smiled back at me, this time for real. She nestled her face back into my chest, and wrapped her arms around me.

'_Mission complete_.' I thought smugly, grinning victoriously in my mind.

_Please post a review if you wish for this story to continue! Thanks!_


	9. Chapters 19, 20, 21, 22 & 23

**Chapter 19: Fetter Your Thoughts**

_Addie's Perspective_

I woke up on my bed, tucked into the blankets like a human burrito. I unwrapped myself, holding my nose because it had begun to drip again, and blindly searched for my box of tissues on my nightstand. It was dark, and when I finally woke up enough to actually turn my head, I saw that my clock read 4:49 AM. I retrieved my tissue, and wondered what had gone on last night.

After blowing my nose and finally feeling a bit better, I pulled off my covers and got out of bed. I instantly caught a chill, and goose bumps formed on my arms and legs. It was absolutely freezing, which was odd, because I always kept the heat on. I hopped to my dresser, pulling out a pair of anklet fuzzy socks, and slipped them on before heading for my bedroom door.

I entered the main living area of my apartment, and found the television on, flickering away on a very low volume. Suspiciously, I crept over to the TV, and pushed the power button below the screen.

I turned around, and nearly let out a bloody scream. Curled up on my little white couch was Danny, silently dozing on his side. He had his knit hat on, and he had his hands pushed up into his pits. He was also, to my displeasure, drooling slightly on the sofa cushion.

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips, but decided to leave him alone. At least he was a gentleman and put me to sleep alone in my own bed.

I tiptoed over to the thermostat in the kitchen, and turned it up as far as it could go. I stood there, staring at it for a while, and finally decided that I was too awake now to go back to bed. I wanted to go sit on my couch and watch more House, but Danny's unconscious form prevented me from doing so. Instead, I decided to put my kitchen to use and start breakfast.

I opened the fridge and pulled out whatever I could find that looked breakfast-y. I ended up with a bag of shredded cheese, wheat tortillas, and a head of fresh broccoli. Amused by the irony, I preheated a pan on the stove to prepare myself a cheese burrito.

As the cheese melted on the flat tortilla in the pan, the scent wafted through the air, engulfing the kitchen. It smelled delicious, especially since I was hungry, and I threw in a couple chunks of broccoli. I pushed them around with the plastic spatula in my hand idly, then felt a pair of icy hands touch my waist.

I jumped in surprise, dropping my spatula into the melted cheese.

'Danny!' I whispered sharply when I felt my heart restart. I turned around, while he ran his cool hands around my back, and glared.

'Sorry, I've got cold hands.' he explained, a cheeky smile on his face. He began to rub the small of my back tenderly. 'Tom says I've got poor circulation…'

'Hands off.' I ordered him, pushing with both my hands on his chest.

He staggered back, still smiling, but confusion settled on his brow. 'What's bitten your bottom?' he questioned, as though he was totally innocent.

'Why didn't you go home?' I asked, not wanting to beat around the bush. I heard the cheese sizzling, so I reached behind myself to turn the stove top off.

Danny tugged his hand through his knotted hair. 'I wanted to be here to make sure you were alright.' He grinned. 'That's what good boyfriends do, isn't it?'

His words hit me like a slap in the face. 'Wait a second, _boyfriend_?' I repeated.

He nodded, a naive look in his eyes. 'That's what you call the guy in a relationship, is it not? Unless of course, if you can think of another name…'

'Danny, who says we're in a relationship?' I asked him, though it was supposed to be a rhetorical question.

His smile never moved from his lips, unwilling to accept defeat. 'You _know _we are, Ads.'

My conscious was in a frenzy, gnawing at everything in its way. It'd gotten it's way last Tuesday, and it did not intend on missing out now.

I looked into Danny's eyes, which were bright with hope and honest affection. His eyebrows raised as he awaited my response. He smiled, and settled my indecisive head.

I shoved my conscious into the deepest corner of my mind, and chained it there.

'You are absolutely ridiculous.' I muttered to him with a soft smile.

The playful undertone in my voice instantly triggering him to snatch me into his arms, and in the cheesy haze of my kitchen, I pressed my lips to his.

**Chapter 20: 'Has Danny done it again**_**?'**_

_Danny's Perspective_

I cowered behind the bathroom door after hearing the sound of Fletch stomping into our flat.

'Danny!' He yelled with flames on his tongue. 'Where the _hell _is he?' Fletch spat at one of my fellow band mates, who were innocently playing a game of Her'knickers or Diss'her in the living room.

'In the bathroom.' I heard Harry answer. The filthy traitor.

Now that my hiding place had been given away, there was no point in staying there. 'Ey… Fletch! What's up with,'

'What the hell is _this_, Jones?' Fletch didn't skip a beat as he marched over to me fiercely, and held up three different magazines in my face.

On the cover of each one, there was a photograph of myself and Addie, when we were at Starbucks a couple days ago. We were standing real close, and I had my arm around her waist. I was smiling brightly, while she had her mouth open in a laugh. Each one of the magazines had a different title and caption, however.

'Has Danny done it again_? It looks like Danny Jones has gotten himself a new girl toy_.'

'Rebound Love! _Danny Jones is seen around London with a new bird on his arm_!'

'That Girl; _We've got the inside scoop on Danny Jones' new girlfriend, only here in DropPOP! Magazine!'_

I knew that there was going to be a risk in being seen with Addie, but I had no idea that it would be this epic, or so soon.

'Fletch, I can explain,' I began, tugging the magazines from his iron grasp.

Fletch shook his head heatedly. 'No need to. This is what, the third time this has happened with you?'

I flipped open the DropPOP! Magazine and began to search through it. 'She's different,'

'She's your housekeeper!' Fletch groaned exasperatedly.

Tom stood up from the couch, where he, Dougie, and Harry had all been sitting silently. 'Not anymore, actually. She quit a couple days ago.'

Fletch rolled his eyes from Tom over to me. 'And let me guess, _you're_ the cause of that.'

'I guess so.' I muttered, as I began to scan through the article about my new girlfriend. I didn't know that she was a month younger than Dougie, or that she was a swimming state champion back home.

Fletch saw that I had become distracted, and had had enough. 'You know what? Fine. Date your housekeeper. I don't care. Just know that you're _not _getting another one!' He wagged his finger at me when I glanced up at him from the magazine, and began to head for the door.

'Gottcha.' I said absent mindedly. 'Bye, Fletchster.'

I heard him snort in the entry way, then shove the door closed as he left. I could feel the eyes of the other three guys on me, and I glanced up from the magazine.

'Did you know that Addie's favorite animal is a chicken?' I asked innocently, as though nothing had just happened.

**Chapter 21: Spotted**

_Addie's Perspective_

Today, Mother Nature decided to give London a break. It was pleasantly sunny, as it should be in mid July. I pulled on my white rimmed sunglasses with the little plastic star gems on, and tugged on my jean shorts before hustling across a busy street to get to the little drugstore that I had to stop in.

My objective was simple; to buy some microwave popcorn and a couple boxes of chocolate candies to share with everyone. The boys were throwing a movie night at their house, and myself and Giovanna had been invited. Since I would be the last to arrive, they pinned me to pick up the snacks. Danny said he would pay me back, because I wasn't exactly in a good financial position since I'd quit working as their housekeeper.

I handed the cashier the money for the food, and I couldn't help but notice the look he was giving me. Awkwardly, I took my change and swept my bags off the counter, and left the store in a hurry.

As I walked down the sidewalk, the feeling that I was being watched became stronger and stronger. I self-consciously looked down to check if my 'girls' were where they belonged, then yanked down on my t-shirt and up on my shorts.

The feeling still didn't subside, but grew as I passed by more shops and open restaurants. Becoming uneasy, I quickened my step, and kept my head down as I made my way to the intersection I needed to cross.

'Excuse me?'

I halted automatically, and looked over my shoulder. Four girls, whom all appeared to be in their teens, were standing about a yard behind me, hope glinting in their eyes.

'Uhm, yes?' I asked, trying to keep myself from choking on my words. I brushed my hair out of my eyes, and adjusted my purse on my shoulder.

One of the girls, obviously the leader of them all, and the one who'd spoken before, took a step more towards me. 'Are you,. Addie Olson?' She asked, clutching two rolled up magazines in her hands.

I was shocked, but I kept my expression normal. 'Yes, I am,' I replied, wondering how these four girls knew me. Perhaps they were dancers from Yeller's Studio?

The girls' faces lit up light firecrackers. 'Can we, like, have a picture with you?' One of the other girls requested, whipping out her shiny pink cell phone. The other girls nodded excitedly, and pulled out their phones as well.

I didn't really know how to respond. I nodded meekly after a moment, and muttered a 'Sure.' uncomfortably. The girls flocked around me in an instant, smiling for their cell phone cameras as they held them above our heads.

A few blinding flashes and annoying beeps later, the girls were thanking me graciously and clicking away on their phones. I forced a smile and said goodbye, turning my back on them.

'Tell Danny we said hi! My name's Rachel!' one of the girls squealed at me as I walked away. The other girls eagerly yelled their names at my back as well, but I continued on.

'_Danny_,' I suddenly recalled, slapping myself in the face in my mind. I'd gone out with him a day or two ago. We must've been spotted by a magazine photographer…. Or five. I pushed my sunglasses up my nose a little further, not wanting to be recognized again, and finally crossed the intersection.

* * *

NOTE: From this point on, there will be 5+ perspectives. Make sure to read each chapter title, and who's perspective it is in!

* * *

**Chapter 22: Snoopin****g For Answers **

_Harry's Perspective_

'Get a room!' I hollered playfully at Tom and Giovanna from the kitchen, who were snogging on the sectional sofa.

'Stop watching!' Tom yelled back lightheartedly when he got the chance to breathe.

Giovanna snuggled her face into Tom's shoulder, then sent me one of her wild smiles. 'Where are those nachos you were making?'

'Dougie has 'em!' Danny answered from where he stood in the entryway. Dougie was standing behind the couch, hunched over the plate of steaming nachos, stuffing his face. Danny left his post to snatch up the plate from our bassist, and place it back on the island counter. He then moved back over to lean on the entryway wall, to wait for his 'girlfriend' to show up. It was Tom's idea to invite her, and Danny wanted to make sure that her first day back here would be perfect.

I haven't seen them together recently, because Danny's been visiting Addie at her apartment instead of bringing her to the flat. Although I'm not all that interested in seeing them snuggle and touch each other all night, it'll give me a chance to see how she acts; is she really sincere, or just hanging around for the perks of being a celebrity girlfriend? My mission during the following hours was to observe them like lab rats, and decide once and for all if Addie Olson is a genuine lover, or a heartless gold-digger.

It's not that I hate her, I honestly don't. I simply do not trust her. And, I think that Danny's being way too easygoing with her. He's never had a good sense of other people's initiatives, which is undoubtedly the reason why he's crashed and burned in so many relationships before. He always goes after the pretty girls, and the pretty girls always go after his fame and fortune, not to mention the entire band's. And Addie was seriously one of the prettiest girls that I'd ever seen, so I had to be extra careful.

Within moments, there were three muted thuds on the front door. Danny's face lit up instantly, and he basically pranced to the door. When he opened it, Addie stood there, plastic bags filled with treats hanging from her elbows, and looking slightly in a daze.

'Hey Ads.' Danny cooed to her when she stepped inside. He pecked her on the cheek, and took her hand up in his own. 'Everything alright?'

Addie finally turned her head to look at him. 'I was approached by some fans of yours on the way here.' She stated, her voice showing that she wasn't pleased.

I snuck around the island, picking up the tray of nachos, and joined Tom, Giovanna, and Dougie on the couch. Dougie took the tray from me, set it on the coffee table in front of us, and began to dig into it once more. I picked up a nacho as well, and listened in on Danny and Addie's conversation as they approached the sofa.

'Oh, I meant to warn you about that.' Danny replied to her, regret painting his words. 'There are going to be pictures, loads of them, taken of us every time we're seen together. It's just what happens, and we've just got to deal with it. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you.'

Addie sighed, sounding slightly annoyed, yet at the same time, forgiving. 'It's alright, I should've known that that's what happens. I just wonder how they got my name and everything.'

'Do you have an online community profile? Like Myspace or Facebook?' Giovanna asked, popping into their conversation. I turned to look at Addie, who was nodding. 'Ah, yeah, that's how they got me when Tom first rose to fame. They basically copied my entire profile and put it in a magazine. Must've done that for your article as well.'

'_My _article?' Addie questioned with astonishment. 'What do you mean _my _article?'

When Addie settled herself down on the couch besides myself, Dougie handed her the magazine which Danny had been 'studying' yesterday. Her jaw dropped as she scanned through it.

'Oh my god,' She whispered in disgust. 'Everything is… this is so accurate!'

'That's the creepy part. They find out _everything_.' Giovanna said with a huff. 'Well, come on. Let's not get all caught up in this mess now. We've got, what, three movies to watch?'

'Five actually!' Dougie chirped, bouncing off the couch to the DVD player. 'What do you want to watch first, either… The Little Mermaid? Tom, what's all this?'

Tom sat up defensively. 'What's wrong with the Little Mermaid?'

Everyone laughed, and Dougie chose a movie himself to play. Danny squeezed himself onto the couch between Addie and Tom, leaving me snug up against our former housekeeper. I shifted uncomfortably, then settled down as the movie began. Danny instantly wrapped an arm over her shoulder, and she leaned into him like a kitten.

I could tell already that it was going to be a _long _night.

**Chapter 23: Are You Bored Now?**

_Danny's Perspective_

I didn't really care for the movie that Dougie had put in, but then again, I never really enjoyed films. The titles flickered across the screen, and I instantly lost interest.

'I love this movie.' I heard Giovanna whisper to Tom. 'It's about this man who doesn't value anything in his life, and he goes on all these life changing missions to…'

I spaced out, boredom seeping into my mind already. I peered at Addie, who was leaning against my chest, and focusing with interest on the narrator's droning voice. Placing my hand on her bare thigh, I began to draw squiggles with my finger, in an attempt to entertain myself. Addie glanced up at me with a chastising gaze, and pushed her hand down on top of mine to stop me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Every time I tried to touch her, she'd give me that look. It was annoying, but I had to listen to her. Otherwise, she might just walk out on me again.

An hour later, the film was still slowly rambling on. After exchanging multiple glances of boredom with my mates, we silently came to the conclusion that only the girls were into the movie. Trying to be the hero, Tom began to sit forward to stand, but Giovanna pulled a 'If you love me, you'll stay here' move on him, so he was trapped. I looked at Addie, who was nearly in tears as she watched the screen, and realized that I was stuck as well. She'd curled under my arm, and had clutched up a fist-full of my t-shirt in anxiety for the main character in the film.

I eyed Dougie, and soon saw that he was uselessly stuffing his face with anything he could fit into his mouth. Chocolate bites, popcorn, nacho chips dipped in cold cheese, everything. Upset that I had to turn to Plan C, I shifted my eyes over to Harry. He'd been watching Dougie as well, and when he saw me glance at him, he looked away. I set my jaw at the thought of how much of an ass he's been for the past couple of weeks. Honestly, the least he could do is try to act civil toward me.

With all hopes of escaping dashed, we sat there watching that horrible brain numbing film for another half hour. I was near falling asleep, when suddenly Dougie rocketed up off the couch, and sprinted toward the bedroom hallway. Everyone turned to watch him skid into the bathroom. Because he never shut the door, we all heard, in full dynamics, him vomit messily into the toilet.

'Oh my god!' Giovanna whimpered with worry. 'What's wrong with him?'

Tom shook his head, still staring at the open bathroom door. 'I think he ate too much.'

'You think? It sounds like he's exploding!' I groaned. I gently pushed Addie off of my chest, and squeezed her hand. 'I better go see if he's alright.'

'Don't you think you should wait, just until he's done?' Addie asked, concern splashed across her lovely face. She stood up as well, and went over to the DVD player to pause it.

I waited a moment, and listened. 'He's not hurling anymore, I think he's done.' I answered her.

As I began to walk around the couch, another messy splatter came from the bathroom, followed by short, panic gasps. I quickened my step, and a loud thud and more splashing came from the bathroom.

Right before I was in the door way, Dougie hurled himself out of the bathroom, totally drenched. His eyes were wide with fear, and his face was dripping with some orange substance.

'I'M GOING TO DIE!' He wailed, coughing between his words. 'I'M, I'M GOING TO,' He began to cough even harder, then suddenly collapsed at my feet.


	10. Chapters 24, 25 & 26

**Chapter 24: Breathtakingly Clean  
**_Addie's Perspective_

Dougie wobbled and coughed hoarsely, then fell to the ground before the bathroom door. I nearly tripped over my own feet as I ran over to him, as did everyone else. Danny knelt down and picked Dougie's head off the ground, wiped the orange mess off his chin, and waved his hand over his mouth to check if he was still breathing.

'He's breathin'!' Danny huffed in distress. He already had a few beads of sweat forming on his forehead, and he was panting in panic.

Tom looked around wildly, trying to decide what to do. 'Should I call someone?' He stuttered out, holding his head with one hand.

As Tom hesitated, Giovanna marched past her boyfriend, and into the bathroom.

I heard her gasp lightly. 'There's a bottle on the floor,' She called out. I heard her shuffle across the bathroom and pick something off the ground. 'It's, oh dear god! Danny, Danny, it's floor cleaner!'

I felt like someone kicked me in the stomach. My eyes unconsciously went wide, and my heart began to beat faster.

'What?' Harry answered her, slipping into the bathroom. Tom and I followed him, and peeked into the bathroom. Giovanna was holding an almost empty bottle of citrus scented floor cleaner, and she stood in a puddle of translucent orange fluid.

No, no. He didn't. Dougie couldn't possibly be _that _stupid.

'You don't think,' Tom began, darting his eyes between the bottle and the puddle. I knew that Tom was thinking exactly what I was thinking.

I heard Danny groan from the ground outside the bathroom. 'He drank floor cleaner!' He hollered, confirming my nightmare. 'He's soaked in it, and it's all on his face!'

'Why on Earth would he _drink _floor cleaner?' Harry asked, though I could tell that he hadn't meant for it to sound so bitter.

I felt my head begin to pound, yet I attempted to ignore it. We didn't need a second unconscious person here.

'Does that really matter right now? Gio, is there a number for the Poison Control Center on the bottle?' Tom asked as he snatched his cell phone out of his short's pocket.

Giovanna nodded and read off the number to Tom quickly. I looked away from them, feeling like fainting myself, and knelt down besides Danny, who was wiping Dougie's forehead with his hand.

I suddenly caught a whiff of the floor cleaner. The citrus scent reeked off of Dougie, and it made my nose feel like it was burning. As I tried to breathe through only my mouth, I placed one hand on Danny's hunched shoulder.

He glanced up at me, his eyes brimmed with fat tears. Though he was near dying of anguish, through his quivering lips, he gave me a meek smile. I tried to return one, to show him that I knew that he was glad I was there, and that I wasn't leaving.

I couldn't _possibly _leave. This was all my fault.

**Chapter 25: With The Lover's Bane**  
_Harry's Perspective_

'Hello? Yes, we've got an emergency, one of our friends drank floor cleaning solution.' Tom stuttered to the mouthpiece of his phone. 'He's passed out, but he's breathing. No, I just told you he was passed out, we can't make him drink any milk!'

I rolled my eyes. Seriously, the operators at the Poison Control Center were supposed to be experts. I stood there, leaning against the bathroom door frame with my arms crossed, staring down at Dougie, Danny, and Addie.

Danny was as stiff as Dougie as he held our mate's head off the ground. Addie, however, was shaking, as though she was freezing cold. All the color had rushed out of her face, and she appeared absolutely grief stricken as she leaned into Danny. Why was she so distressed? It's not like she and Dougie were great friends.

'Okay, we'll be here. Thank you.' Tom ended his conversation on his phone, and flipped it shut. 'He should be fine, as long as he didn't drink more than a sip. They said that they're sending an ambulance, just to be safe.'

'Oh thank God!' Giovanna sighed in relief.

Tom nodded then passed by myself through the door. He knelt down on the opposite side of Danny. 'Mate, they said only one person can accompany Dougie on the ambulance.'

Danny didn't look away from Dougie's colorless face. 'I'm going with him.' He stated, his voice absolutely flat.

I couldn't help but feel my heart sink. Although Danny's been really stupid lately, he was my friend, and I hated to see him so absolutely down. I couldn't get myself to give him an encouraging word, but I really did feel bad for him.

We spent the next fifteen minutes in deep silence, waiting as our anxiety for Dougie's health grew. Finally, there were three sharp raps on the front door, and Tom nearly tripped over his own feet as he ran to answer it. Four paramedics rushed in with a gurney, and quickly crowded around Dougie's motionless body.

Danny stood and backed away, pulling Addie with himself. They ended up standing next to me in the doorway of the bathroom. Addie had begun to sob, and Danny stood frozen with one arm over her shoulder. It suddenly came to me; perhaps she was only _pretending _to be upset, as to attain Danny's comfort and attention.

Fortunately for me, Danny was too enthralled in the well-being of his best mate, as well he should be.

As three of the EMTs swiftly lifted Dougie onto the gurney, one questioned which of us was going to join them on the ambulance. Danny raised his free arm, then took his other down off of Addie's shoulder. The medic nodded, then began to follow the others out the door.

Before he left, Danny turned to Addie and put his face extremely close to hers. 'I'll call you.' He whispered, then pressed a kiss on her rosy cheek. She nodded through her sniffles, then let him go. Once they were gone, Tom, Giovanna, myself and Addie remained in the flat.

'I'm going to head over to the hospital.' Tom stated after a couple of moments.

Giovanna nodded her head, then moved close to wrap her arms around him. Now, _they _were a cute couple. 'I'll come with you.' She whispered to him, a warm, comforting smile settled on her pretty features.

Tom obviously didn't have it in him to argue. 'If you want, I suppose. Harry, you probably want to stay here, correct?'

I simply nodded. Hospitals creeped me out. The thought that someone could be dying only a couple feet away just made me uncomfortable.

'Alright, I can drop you off at home if you want, then, Addie.' He said, turning in his embrace with Giovanna to glance at Addie, who was still sobbing besides myself.

Addie looked up from the ground, then into the bathroom. She was silent for a couple of seconds, then rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. 'Would you mind if I stayed here?' She asked, her tone wavering.

Although I didn't mean to, I raised my eyebrows in an awkward gaze. For what reason in hell did she have for staying here?

'Of course. Make yourself at home.' Tom responded, totally calm and opposite of myself. He then turned back to Giovanna. 'We should get moving.'

Giovanna nodded with slight impatience, and before I knew it, I was left alone in the flat with the Bane of Danny Jones.

**Chapter 26: In This Light**  
_Addie's Perspective_

Silence yet again fell upon us. I could see Harry was staring at me, but I refused to meet his gaze. I stared past him into the bathroom, where the floor was splattered with that citrus scented floor cleaner. The paramedics had taken the bottle, probably to see exactly what kinds of chemicals Dougie had ingested. After a few more silent moments, I finally glanced up at Harry. His expression was blank, almost as if he was studying me. 'Would you mind, if I cleaned up the bathroom?' I asked him, just after wiping my tears off my cheeks. I rubbed the goose-bumps on my upper arms, and peered at him questioningly. Danny had told me that Harry had a 'thing' against me. I didn't care much, because honestly, I didn't think Danny saw the whole situation. Harry obviously thought of me as a threat to Danny's sanity, and was just being a protective friend. In that light, I really did consider Harry a brilliant person.

But since I've been here, he'd been acting so cold towards me. Right now, Danny's assumptions seemed more than accurate. He sent me a strange face, then shrugged his shoulders. 'Why? It's not like you're our maid anymore.' I pushed my hair out of my face. So he was going to make this difficult for me. 'I'm sorry, I just wanted to, to help.' I sniffed unsteadily, guilt swimming around in my head. I had to do _something _to try and make up for what I caused. 'You should just go home.' Harry snorted, as he pushed himself off of the doorframe. 'This whole thing doesn't concern you.'

I felt something ignite in my chest. 'How would _you _know?' I sobbed suddenly, my tears bursting out of my eyes and running down my cheeks. He'd hit my sore spot dead on.

Harry turned back towards me, looking confused, and slightly annoyed. 'How the _hell _could you possibly have made Dougie drink floor cleaner?'

'_I_ left it there!' I panted, stomping my foot in frustration. My head was pounding again, and I felt like I needed to lay down.

No, actually, what I needed was Danny. I needed to curl up into his side and have him whisper in my ear. I needed to know that someone was going to be there for me while I span through another one of my spontaneous self-blaming fits. I needed to know that he was going to be there, standing over me when I woke up, and tell me that everything's fine, and that breakfast would be ready in a couple minutes. I needed someone who cared for me, not Harry.

'What?' Harry spat, leaning forward.

I wanted to slap him across the face, but instead, I pulled my hands up to clutch my head. I took in a deep breath, and through my sobs, began to rant. 'I left that God-damn bottle of floor cleaner on the bathroom sink!' I whined with short, frantic breaths as I leaned into the bathroom doorframe for support. 'Dougie probably never noticed that it was floor cleaner, and thought it was mouthwash. If I hadn't left that stupid bottle of cleaner on the floor where it was, Dougie never would've drank it, and Danny never would've been so horribly distressed! This whole thing is _my fault_!' I screamed in conclusion, stumbling and wobbling with weak knees.

Harry rushed forward and caught me, and tried to hold me still. I gazed up at him, and saw that his expression was now one of deep concern. 'Addie!' He sputtered, squeezing me in his hold. 'Hush up!'

My cries became harder to control. I found myself sobbing into Harry's chest, unintentionally of course. I couldn't pull myself away, not because he was holding me so tight, but because I needed this. I needed to be held in someone's arms, though I never imagined that I would settle for Harry's.

'Stop! Addie, calm down!' Harry begged, his voice strident. 'It's not your fault!'

I burrowed my nose deeper into him. I could tell that he was truly concerned, now, but I didn't care. This was all my fault, and no one could stop my tantrum. Or so I thought.

_Harry's Perspective_

I'd never seen anyone cry so hard before, nor had I ever seen such an expression of total self-hate. She didn't make Dougie drink the floor cleaner, but she had herself in hysterics, completely certain that everything horrible that'd happened this evening was her responsibility.

As she wailed uncontrollably into my chest, I tried to contemplate what to do. After reasoning a bit in my head, I decided to lead her to sit somewhere. The sofa was a total wreck, covered in crumbs and other junk, and I just didn't have the time to clear it up. So, though my initial thoughts went against it, I began to lead her towards my bedroom. It was fairly clean, and my bed was made at least.

She followed me, not one complaint slipping from her tongue, and sat with me on the edge of my bed. She still curled up into my chest, and sobbed hard as she shook.

'I'm, I'm sorry.' She whimpered through her tears, and pushed her face more into my shoulder blade.

Something struck me hard, suddenly. The way she apologized for something that wasn't her fault, and the way she leaned into me so dependently just sparked something inside me.

First, I knew that Addie Olson wasn't some dodgy gold-digging whore.

And second, I knew that somewhere inside of me, I _loved _her.


	11. Chapters 27, 28 & 29

**Chapter 27: In the McFly-mobile  
**_Tom's Perspective_

I scratched my cheek and yawned greatly again, though I never took my eyes off of the busy streets of London that I was driving along. Danny mimicked my actions, then leaned his head against the window of the McFly-mobile. We drove this car when we wanted, or needed to get somewhere without drawing atten80tion to ourselves. No one would guess that we would drive such a crappy car, instead of something wicked like my Mini.

We got stuck at a red light, one of the longest in the city, so I turned to look at Danny. He was a wreck, though I imagined I looked quite the same myself. We'd stayed up all night at the hospital, waiting for test results with Dougie. He'd woken up on the ambulance ride, and the doctors later concluded that he'd only gone unconscious because he scared himself. Seeing as the test results were taking ages to come in, the now clamed Dougie convinced us to go home this morning and clean ourselves up. He probably only wanted to get some time alone with that fit nurse.

After a minute at the light, something popped into my head. 'Hey, Danny?' I asked, my voice slightly rugged.

He shifted himself, his head still touching the window, and glanced at me. 'Wha'?' He asked, his voice cracking with his Bolton accent as well.

'I think Addie's still at the flat.' I told him, just before the light turned green. I pressed on the gas pedal gently, and we glided on.

Danny's eyes suddenly woke up, and he pushed himself off the window. 'She is? What for?'

'Dunno. She probably wanted to wait for you.' I guessed, a smile drawing my lips up. He always got excited whenever we talked about her.

Danny shook his head and grinned. 'She's so brilliant.' was all he could say as that sudden burst of happiness pulsed through him.

I nodded, smiling sleepily. 'She is quite the catch. Definitely one you might want to spill the L word on soon.'

With a crooked smile and squinted eyes, Danny cocked his head at me. 'Nah,' He chuckled, then quieted down. 'You, you really think so?'

I raised my eyebrows and glanced at him as we turned into our driveway. 'Absolutely, mate. You've got to tell her soon, otherwise some other guy might swipe her up!' I said, though the last part was a joke.

Danny didn't seem to notice. 'Yeah, you're right about that!' He said, fully agreeing.

I pulled the car into it's space, and we both got out. Danny nearly shot to the door of the building.

'See you up there!' He called over his shoulder excitedly, just before he sprinted up to the flat.

**Chapter 28: The Consuming Flame  
**_Danny's Perspective_

I swung open the front door to our flat and stepped inside, leaving it open for Tom. When I entered the main living area, no one was around, though I'd expected as much. I walked quietly over to the couch, assuming that Addie would be laying there asleep, for it was only about 7:30. I leaned over the large sofa, and to my surprise, it was empty. I stood back up straight, and turned my back on the couch.

Maybe she went to sleep in my room.

The idea didn't seem too far-fetched, her thinking that it was perfectly fine to use my bed when I wasn't home, which it was. It was just, being as conservative in our relationship as she was, I didn't think that it would be her first option. But what the hell did I know, anyways?

I heard Tom step inside just as I opened up my bedroom door. I immediately looked towards my bed, and saw that it was empty. I scanned the floor twice, just to make sure she didn't roll off or something, then left my room dejectedly. Tom walked over to me, and seeing the down expression on my face, nudged me with his arm.

'She must've gotten tired and went home.' Tom tried to explain. 'You said she's really touchy like that, didn't you? Don't get upset by it.'

'Nah, I'm fine.' I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. 'I'm just kind of disappointed is all. I really wanted to see her.'

Tom nodded, shrugging his shoulders as well. 'Ring her up, then.' He patted me one on the back, then turned back around.

I tried to send him a smile to show him that I was alright, which I really was, but I ended up just smiling at the ground. I would call her up, though I wanted to get a little sleep first. Just before I put my hand on my bedroom doorknob, however, I heard the door to Harry's room creak open.

I glanced over at it, on the other side of the hallway, and saw Harry peering out between the crack. I ran my hand through my hair before waving to him. I guess I really was tired.

Harry was frozen, his eyes strangely wide as he peeked out between the door. 'Hey, Danny.' He said slowly.

'Addie went home?' I asked him through a little yawn. I had a thought then; perhaps he was the reason why she'd decided to leave.

Harry was still and quiet for a moment. 'Uhm,' He said tentatively, opening the door a little more. 'Yeah, about that, Danny,'

'What?' I said, growing slightly more awake as his tension grew.

Harry moved the door open just the tiniest amount to slip out, then pushed it nearly shut behind himself. He was still in his jeans and shirt that he had on last night, but his hair was ruffled up. 'Danny, about Addie, she kinda,' He said hesitantly.

Just after he said Addie's name, Harry's door began to open again. I tilted my head, and saw someone, dressed in little jean shorts and a black t-shirt, step out from behind Harry. She blinked and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

'Danny, I,' Harry began, once Addie stepped around beside him.

My jaw dropped as I let out a huff.

This was _not _happening.

They did _not_.

I looked her over, still dressed in her clothes from yesterday, but her hair was messed up as well. What little eye makeup she had had on was smudged, and her cheeks were flushed.

My heart shattered, and was replaced by a consuming flame.

'What the _hell_!' I shouted furiously, throwing my hand out to my side. Tom came rushing over, and I saw his expression change from calm to utter disbelief.

'Danny, we didn't,' Harry tired to stammer out. Addie took a step back, obviously frightened. She pulled her hands up to cover her mouth, like she usually did when she was scared.

I couldn't stand another second of this. If I didn't leave, I would kill him. It didn't matter that he was one of my best friends. It didn't matter that she was standing right there. I had to leave, to keep myself from killing that bloody, deceitful, backstabbing friend of mine.

I turned on my heal and marched for the front door. Tom, Harry, and even Addie called after me, but my feet were on fire as I skidded around the corner. I snatched the doorknob with my shaking hand, and slammed the door behind myself as I left.

**Chapter 29: The Fray  
**_Addie's Perspective_

Harry bolted after Danny, leaving Tom and I staring at each other. I had my hands over my mouth, and my eyes were watering, and Tom had his mouth hanging open.

'You didn't.' Tom stammered out, and he began to shake his head.

I pulled my hands up to my head and clutched my hair. 'Nothing happened, I _swear_.' I spat out, shaking my head as well. It was the truth; Harry only led me to his bedroom to sit down, and that's all we did. We laid back after a while, but never got under the covers together. I'd fallen asleep in his arms, with his warm hands rubbing my back, but it was all nothing more than friendly contact. But Danny obviously thought of it differently.

'Danny's going to tear Harry to shreds if he catches up with him.' Tom stated, as he began to walk swiftly toward the front door. I followed behind him, jogging slightly to keep up. 'You remember what I told you about Danny's previous girlfriends, right?'

I nodded as we descended the first flight of stairs. 'Yeah, but-'

'He doesn't handle cheating girls any better.' Tom interrupted me, his words obviously too urgent to be dismissed.

'But I didn't-' I tried to interject again.

'Doesn't matter. He thinks you did. Now we've got to find him and keep him from doing any further damage to himself, or anyone else for that matter.' He finished his statement, then pushed the door leading to the parking lot open. Tom suddenly began to bolt forward, and he started yelling at the top of his lungs.

I stepped out of the door and into the parking lot just in time to see Danny's fist crunching into Harry's nose. The victim staggered back, then proceeded to tip backwards and scrape his back across the pavement. His blood splattered across his shirt and down his arms; Danny's obviously done a good bit of damage. I covered my mouth with my hands again, gasping in shock. I watched in horror as Tom rammed into Danny, preventing the fuming northern boy from assaulting Harry with his feet.

Danny struggled in Tom's strong grasp, and I could hear him coughing and sobbing. He'd absolutely snapped, and it was going to take more than a kiss and a box of chocolates to fix him.

Although my instincts warned against it, I began to rush over towards the fray. I tried to keep my focus on Harry, though Danny's furious writhing made it difficult. I knelt down to Harry's side once I finally reached him. He looked up at me, one hand held up to his bleeding nose, his eyes shining with regret.

'I can't believe you!' Danny suddenly shrieked, and I looked up at him. Tom had dragged him a little ways away, as to keep him from thrusting at me. 'You led me on! I fucking trusted you with everything, and you were sneaking on behind my back!'

Harry began to sit up, so I stood from him and wiped the tears from my cheeks. 'Danny, listen to me, we didn't-'

'Shut up, you filthy whore!' Danny barked, lunging in Tom's firm hold. 'Let me go, Tom!'

Tom shook his head, set his jaw, and remained planted. 'You're not going anywhere, mate.'

Danny choked harder on his tears. 'I need to get out of here!' He argued. 'At least take me somewhere, for fuck's sake!'

'Yeah, take him to the mental institution, Tom!' Harry chimed in bitterly as he wobbled to his feet, still grasping his nose. 'He needs to learn how to stop overreacting to stupid little things like this!'

I turned around to shoot a warning glance at Harry, but when I saw how serious he was, I couldn't help but agree. Danny really did need to relax and reassess.

'Little things?' Danny hooted heatedly. 'You shagged my girlfriend while I was worrying over my best friend! How is that little!?'

Tom shook his head, displaying that enough was enough. 'Danny, come on, mate. You need to cool down.'

Danny snorted and stepped back, glaring at me the entire time. His eyes pierced me, and I could feel myself shaking in his gaze. Would he ever know the truth, or was he just going to be stubborn and assume that I loved Harry instead of him? At this point in time, I had no idea, and it scared me to death.

Tom slowly led Danny away toward their little black car with the tinted windows, and before I knew it, they zoomed off.


	12. Chapters 30, 31, 32 & 33

**Chapter 30: Food For Thought  
**_Tom's Perspective_

To my surprise, Danny kept quiet through the first couple minutes of our being back in the McFly-mobile. I glanced at him as I turned the corner out of the driveway, and saw that he had his jaw clenched tight, and he was blinking back tears that he was probably beating himself up for on the inside. I didn't like the tension filled silence that floated around us, but I assumed it was better than having Danny totally explode while we were in such a confined space.

Then, just like it always does when I'm in an intense and extremely delicate situation, my phone went off. Danny flinched at the loud, high-pitched beeping noise that came from my pocket, and I scrambled with one hand on the wheel, the other trying to retrieve my cell. I snatched it up, and without bothering to look at the caller ID, I answered it.

'Hel-'

'Tom, Tom is Danny alright?' she interrupted me. I heard someone scoff in the background, then the slam of what I assumed was a door.

I snatched a glance at Danny, who was staring at me coldly. I could tell he couldn't hear who it was on the phone.

Thank goodness.

'Depends what you mean by that.' I answered her, turning my attention back to the road as we crossed the first busy intersection.

She sighed. 'Did you tell him we didn't do anything?' Her voice was laced with concern, though it had an urgent tone to it.

'No, but listen, I don't want to be the messenger in all of this.' I told her. Danny grunted and rolled his eyes away from me in realization.

'He's not going to talk to me, Tom.' She stated firmly, though I could tell that she was crying. 'He's too stubborn. Please, at least, tell him, tell him,' Her voice drifted off, stumped.

I pressed my phone closer to my head, trying to think of what she wanted to say.

'Tell him I love him.' She whispered shakily. My line abruptly cut off, and I pulled my cell phone off of my cheek. It blinked with the ending time, and then returned to the main screen. I set it down gently into the cup holder besides myself, and gripped the steering wheel with both hands again.

'What'd the filthy whore say?' Danny snorted, slumped down in the passenger seat. 'That was her, wasn't it?'

I remained still, uncertain of how to respond. Surely if I told him what she'd told me to say now, it would turn out badly, wouldn't it? You don't go telling someone that the girl they just called a filthy whore called to say she loves them. No, this wasn't the right time at all.

'No, it was Harry.' I lied, trying to keep my face straight. I focused in on the road I was driving on, and pulled into a parking lot. 'Said he was sorry.'

'What a bloody liar.' Danny said, shaking his head, though his curls remained stationary. He sat up when he noticed that we'd stopped, and looked at the neon sign that was hung on the brick wall we were parked in front of. 'Tom, you're screwing with me, right?'

I shook my head and pulled the keys out of the ignition. 'This is your favorite restaurant, isn't it?' I asked him, pushing on the car door.

'Yeah, but mate I'm really in no mood,-'

'I heard they've got a brilliant breakfast menu.' I interjected, sending him the most earnest smile I could manage.

He stared out the windshield at the sign for a couple moments, then turned his head to look back at me. 'Fine, but I'm demanding they bring me the most alcoholic and mind-numbing drink they've got.' He stated bitterly, wagging his finger at the sign.

'I don't expect any less of you.' I forced out a chuckle, and lifted myself out of the car.

**Chapter 31: Realization  
**_Addie's Perspective_

I sniffled, sliding my phone closed with one hand, and pushing my thick wavy hair behind my ear with the other. I couldn't believe what had slipped out of my mouth. I wondered as I walked swiftly towards my apartment whether or not my admission of love would be able to slip past the barriers that Danny had built around himself so quickly. Would it be enough to uncover his eyes to the truth, and see that it was all just a misunderstanding?

As it began to drizzle, all my hopes began to wash away. In the shadow of the London rain clouds, I realized that my love would be powerless against his tenacious attitude. When Danny Jones made up his mind, there was no changing it. Well, at least, that was the Danny Jones I knew. I just never thought that his persistent ways would ever turn on me. They'd always been for my benefit, but now, oh how the tables had turned.

I finally reached my apartment, and dragged myself through the door. Only then did I realize that I'd left my purse at the McFly flat. Although I hated the feeling of not having it within my grasp, I knew that Tom would keep it safe until I found the time and strength to go back and get it.

Reading the kitchen clock at 8:40, I slumped down on my once white sofa, and flicked on my House Dvd. Hopefully, watching Dr. House and his staff of young, overly intelligent doctors solve medical mysteries would help numb my mind. And hell, that Australian doctor was pretty hot.

_Then again_, I caught myself thinking, _so are English pop-stars._

Damn it.

**Chapter 32: Disconnected  
**_Dougie's Perspective_

Never again would I drink another glass of milk. Nurse Rakyta, my extremely attractive, young attendee stared me down as I chugged yet another glass of the white stuff. I think it was my fifth, but the wishy-washy feeling that tingled through my body disabled me from being absolutely sure.

'Only one more, Mr. Poynter, then you can go.' Pretty Rakyta told me, as she poured the last of the pitcher she carried into my paper cup. I couldn't help by wince at it, but I forced a smile to her. She wasn't the bad guy in this situation, so there was no reason for me to be spiteful towards her.

I swallowed it all, taking it like a shot, and handed Nurse Rakyta my used cup. I nodded to her, and she sent me a 'You're too cute' smile, which meant that I wasn't getting her number. Oh well.

'That's it, you're all set.' She said in that sweet voice of hers. 'I heard you need to call someone to pick you up?' She asked, throwing my cup into the trash bin just outside the patient room door.

'Yeah, I need to use the phone.' I replied, feeling dizzy as I stood up from the hospital bed. I'd gotten dressed a couple hours ago, so I was ready to leave.

She nodded, and motioned for me to follow her. We left the room, and she led me to a circular desk down the hall. She picked up the whole phone from behind the desk, and set it on the counter in front of me. 'Dial nine first, then the number.' She instructed. 'You can go sit in the waiting room after. Have a nice day, Mr. Poynter.' She gave me a little wave, then walked away. I could tell that she knew who I was, and noted how much like Addie she was. So sweet, caring, and indifferent about my being famous. I sighed as I dialed Tom's cell phone number. Why couldn't all girls be like them?

I waited a while as the phone rung, which was odd for Tom. He normally picked up his phone within a few seconds. Finally, the line connected and Tom answered.

'Hey Dougie.' He said, and I could tell that he had a frown on his face. 'Feeling better?'

'Besides that I feel like a pregnant cow, yeah.' I replied with a laugh, trying to counteract his troubled mood. 'Remind me to never drink from any unlabeled bottles ever again.'

I heard someone scoff in the background. 'It _was _labeled, Doug!' I heard Danny comment.

I rolled my eyes, uncaring that they couldn't see me. 'Whatever. Can you come pick me up?' My stomach did a flip suddenly, full of whole milk, and I felt a little ill. This car ride was going to be interesting.

'Aww, Dougie, this is kind of a bad time.' Tom said slowly. 'Some… stuff happened, and Danny and I are kind of busy right now.'

I stopped leaning on the counter and stood up strait. What could have possibly happened during the three hours that they'd left me? I could hear Danny grumbling softly through the phone, and I decided not to argue. 'Well, then, how should I get home?'

Tom was silent in thought for a moment, and Danny's rambling subsided. 'Call up Harry.' He finally said, hesitation soaking his words. I wondered if Harry had to do with why Danny sounded so sour. I couldn't hear Danny's reaction, so I assumed that Tom had gone off somewhere to finish talking with me. 'Tell him that I said he can take my car. I'll see you at home, alright mate?'

'Sure thing.' I responded, rubbing my stomach with my hand under my shirt. I didn't really care that Tom couldn't give me a ride, but it did bother me that he wasn't spilling why Danny had his boxers shoved up his ass. I decided that I would prod at Harry for answers later.

'See you.' I told Tom, and I pushed the disconnect button on the hospital phone.

**Chapter 33: Heart Of Stone  
**_Danny's Perspective_

I wiped my lips with my arm after taking another swig of cola. I wished I was drunk, but the surly waiter we'd had denied me anything from the bar. If I was gone, I wouldn't be feeling so absolutely dead right now. A mixture of fury, regret, jealousy, and depression pulsed through my veins, and I wanted nothing more than to be totally inebriated and numb.

Tom clearly sensed that, and kept our short chatters on random topics. We'd discussed some music, then debated on earrings or gauges, then the weather, which had returned back to it's soggy norm. I could tell that Tom was holding something back, however, by the way his eyes were darting slightly back and forth. I now desperately wished that I was wasted, so that I wouldn't notice such stupid details!

'Something bothering you?' I asked against my will, placing my soda can into the cup holder of the McFly-mobile. We were driving slowly home, taking the long way.

Tom kept his shaking eyes focused on the pavement. 'Yeah, kind of.' He said after a moment. I found myself wishing that Tom wasn't so damn honest. He was going to tell me now, and I knew what it was going to be about.

I sighed. 'What?' I asked, though I hadn't meant for it to come out so snappy. I didn't like yelling or arguing with Tom. It was probably because he always won.

He rubbed his lips with his hand for a moment, then wiped down his nose to his chin. 'Listen, Danny, remember when my cell rang earlier?'

I nodded and took another sip of my cola. 'Mmhmm.'

'It wasn't Harry.' Tom stated, not daring to look at my face to see how I would react. His eyes were glued to the little side road we drove on at a good 15mph.

I shrugged, trying to show that I didn't care, though I honestly did. I had a feeling in my gut that it wasn't him. 'So it was her.'

Tom nodded his head quickly, still not making eye contact with me. He was quiet in thought for a couple moments, so I took the opportunity to speak again.

'She said she was sorry, didn't she?' I asked, though it was really meant as more of a statement.

To my surprise, Tom shook his head. I sat up straighter, setting my cola back down. 'Why'd she call, then? To say we're through?' I hissed coldly. 'She has no damn right to, I should be the one breaking up with her! I mean she-'

'She didn't call to break up with you.' Tom said calmly when he interrupted me. I turned away from him slowly, and stared out ahead of the car as well, feeling perplexed.

'What _did _she say?' I asked, both to Tom and to myself. I couldn't come up with anything else.

Tom was silent for a couple moments, then took in a deep breath. 'First, you have to promise to not interrupt me when I tell you, alright?'

I nodded, now eager to hear what she had said. I didn't really understand why I was getting so impatient, my heart racing and all. I hated her, didn't I?

Tom let out another huff of air, then pulled the car over to the side of the road. I focused my gaze on him questioningly. Was it really this intense?

Tom turned in his seat to look directly at me. He breathed in one final time before beginning. 'She called to ask if you were alright.' He said, pausing afterwards.

I slumped down my tense shoulders. 'That's it? You pulled the car over to tell me-'

'I said don't interrupt me!' Tom whined, pulling his hand up to his forehead. I quickly snapped my mouth shut, and nodded an apology.

Tom opened his eyes again, then stared me down. I hadn't seen him _this _serious in a long time. 'Danny, she said she loves you.'

I couldn't help but let my first reaction swell over me. I laughed.

'What?' I asked, choking on my own giggles. I didn't know where they were coming from, but they rushed out of me like water. Tom stared at me like I had five heads, but I continued on.

'No she didn't!' I chuckled, shaking my head. Addie'd told me to my _face _that she would never, ever, _ever _spill the L word on _anyone _until she'd known them for over three or four months. She was _that _serious about it. Apparently, she'd had a couple of bad relationships before that had scarred her. I guessed that that was what led her to cheat on me, her previous broken heart.

'Danny!' Tom suddenly hollered at me, glaring at me with disgust. 'I can't believe you!'

I let out one more laugh, then they suddenly died. 'What?' I questioned, totally innocent.

Tom shook his head, still glaring me down with his big brown eyes. 'You know, I felt bad for you before. But now,' He snorted, and pulled the car back onto the street. 'now, I think you deserve what you're putting yourself through.'

I furrowed my eyebrows, and my mouth fell open. 'What the hell is _that _supposed to mean?'

'It means that you're living in some goddamn fantasy world. You think that everyone's out to get you, just because you've had a crappy taste in girls in the past. Then finally, one good one steps in, and you accuse her of sleeping with one of your best mates, when obviously he was just being a good friend and caring for her when you couldn't. You didn't even give her a chance to explain! You just walked your stubborn ass out the door! And then she took the time, even after you basically slammed the door in her face, to call up and say she _loved _you. And you _laughed _at her.' Tom's eye's welled up as he stared out the windshield. 'I used to feel bad for you, but now, now I can see that all you really cared for this whole time was yourself. You tricked me into believing that you were the victim, when really, _she's _the one who's had her heart torn out.'

His speech was long, but every word seemed to sting me in the chest. I wanted to counteract him, but as I said before, Tom was always right. He saw things in perspective, and as hard as it was for me to accept that, I had no other choice. I stared bitterly out the passenger seat window in silence, while Tom sniffled back tears.

We arrived home at 10:30. Tom got out of the car as soon as the engine cut off, and swiftly made his way to the stairwell door. I dragged myself out, feeling like a rock had replaced my heart. Tom had made himself perfectly clear, as usual.

I was a total and complete asshole.


	13. Chapters 34, 35, 36 & 37

**Chapter 34: Finally Some Peace…  
**_Harry's Perspective_

'PLEASE!' Dougie moaned from the couch, clutching his stomach dramatically. He was laying on the living room sofa with the trash bin just off his shoulder, writhing and groaning in agony with nausea.

'Dougie, for the last time, I can't give you any Pepto!' I responded, pouring him a glass of ginger ale. 'The doctor clearly said no medications for at least 48 hours, no matter what. You even said so yourself!'

'I WAS LYING!' He moaned again. 'JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN BOTTLE!'

I shook my head exasperatedly. 'No. Just drink this and stop moving around. It'll go away soon, promise.' I instructed him as I handed the full glass of ginger ale to him. I lifted my hand back up, feeling the tender area around my nose, where a lovely purple and black bruise had settled in.

Dougie set the glass back down on the coffee table in an instant, and rolled over onto his stomach. 'I'm going to barf again, I know it.' He murmured miserably, pinching his eyes shut.

I rolled my eyes and moved to sit on the other half of the sectional sofa. We'd made a pit stop on the ride home, because Dougie's stomach started acting up. I had pulled over in front of some picturesque looking white house with crisp green grass, and Dougie yakked all over the lawn and curb. As soon as he pulled the door back shut, I slammed on the gas like we'd committed a robbery . At least, I guess, he didn't do it in Tom's car.

Suddenly, I heard the front door unlock. I turned around a little too quickly and became light headed, and my nose pulsed slightly. Tom came through the entryway, his face puffy and red like he'd been crying. My mood darkened as I watched Tom with sympathy. I hadn't thought that it would be possible for Danny to break Tom as well, but then again, I never thought that he would throw a punch at me either.

'What's up, Tom?' I asked him, flicking on the television.

Tom unzipped his hoodie jacket and threw it on one of the kitchen stools. 'Nothing.' He responded with an edge to his voice.

That was exactly what I'd thought.

''s Dougie in bed?' he then asked, looking at me with his hands on his hips. I saw him flinch when he first caught sight of my bruise.

'I'm here.' Dougie whimpered, raising one arm in the air. Tom nodded and turned his back on us to go poke through the fridge.

I began to watch the television, not really knowing what show I was watching. After a few minutes of silence, besides the microwave's buzzing and the television's blabbering, the house phone rang. Just as it did, I heard the front door open again, and quick paced footsteps came down the entryway.

**Chapter 35: Surprise!  
**_Danny's Perspective_

I'd planned on getting in and out as quickly as possible. I wanted to apologize to Tom briefly, then tell him that I wanted the keys to the car. I planned on driving over to Addie's, to beg for forgiveness, if worse came to worse. And although my ego would suffer, when I got back I would apologize to Harry. Hopefully, both he and Addie would give me a break. I marching inside quickly, leaving the front door open behind myself, and approached Tom, who was on the house phone.

'Yeah, everyone's here now. What's up, Fletch?' Tom asked, looking up at me. He appeared slightly concerned; did Fletch have bad news?

I stared at Tom, not bothering to look back at Harry who sat on the sofa behind myself. I could hear Fletch's low rumble of a voice, and it sounded uncharacteristically excited.

'Yeah,' Tom responded, furrowing his brow. I leaned in a little bit, interested. 'What about it?' Tom questioned Fletch.

Fletch spoke, and after a few moments, Tom's jaw dropped. 'You're kidding!' Tom spat, totally flabbergasted. I couldn't tell if it was in joy or discontent. 'How did you, why didn't you?-'

I could hear Fletch shushing, and Tom shut his gaping mouth, his eyes wide. I heard Harry stand from the couch behind me.

'Are you sure, Fletch?' Tom then asked, sounding slightly confused. After a couple moments, Tom started to shake his head. 'Alright, alright. I'll tell the lads. Bye, mate.' He hung the phone back up on the wall, and stared at it.

'What's going on?' I pressed eagerly, glancing at the car keys in Tom's grasp.

Tom looked over at me, a strange mix of happiness and concern on his face. 'We're going on another tour.' He stated with amazement.

'What?' Harry inquired as he walked around the couch.

Tom shrugged his shoulders. 'Fletch planned a 'surprise' end of summer European tour for us. We'll be playing at a whole bunch of local venues, to get closer to fans. He said it'll be brilliant for gaining some more publicity and profit.'

I shook my head in disbelief. Why would Fletch ever do such a thing to us? Did he think we'd enjoy cutting our vacation time short? 'And when will this be?' I questioned sullenly.

Tom licked his lips. 'Through the end of August.' he said, though his voice sounded constrained.

'But when do we _leave_?' I asked again, sensing that the answer wasn't going to be to my pleasure.

Tom exhaled, showing his sympathy. 'Tomorrow.'

**Chapter 36: Four Ways  
**_Harry's Perspective_

After Tom had given us the news, Danny turned towards me, looking completely torn. Though I was less than happy with him, I felt for him. He looked me straight in the eyes, and I knew that he'd cooled down and was ready to start apologizing, which was a big step for him. Though my nose ached and screamed for my stubborn refusal of his apology, I listened to what he had to say.

'Mate,' he began, shaking his head. 'look, I don't know what got into me.'

'_You're an insane, jealous lover who jumps to insane conclusions_.' I thought, though I shook it off. If I could've had my way, I would have done exactly what Danny'd thought. But I would never dare tell him that. Not unless I was suicidal.

I shrugged my shoulders. 'No worries, Dan. I get it, we're cool.' I responded, trying to sound sincere. I _had _to fake it, for now. He could never know how I felt about his girlfriend. It would be enough to ruin our friendship; even tear apart the band.

He gave me a weak inward smile, and nodded his head. 'Alright. I really wanted to head off to talk to Addie,-'

Tom interrupted our heartfelt conversation. 'You can't right now, Danny. We have to start packing, unless you want to be rushing around tomorrow morning.' He stated. 'Doug, you want me to pack for you?'

Dougie moaned a yes, and Danny's eyes perked up. 'Dougie?' He said, his voice sounding lighter as he rushed over to the couch.

I sighed. Danny's mood swings were worse than a teenage girl's.

_Dougie's Perspective_

Danny appeared in front of me in the blink of an eye. I turned my head so my cheek was rested on the sofa cushion, and looked up at him. My stomach felt like it was eating itself.

'Aww, Dougs, how you feelin?' Danny asked as he knelt down to my eye level. He seemed perfectly fine, from what I saw. I wondered what had happened, but I didn't want to ruin his mood by my asking. I now knew, at least, that it had something to do with Harry, and Danny had to apologize to Addie as well.

'Sick. Hey, would you mind grabbing me some Pepto bis-'

'Don't give him any, Dan.' Harry sounded from the bedroom hallway. 'Doctor's orders.'

Danny shrugged. 'Nice try, mate.' He grinned apologetically, then stood up again.

I groaned, and pushed my nose into the couch cushion.

_Danny's Perspective_

I walked away from Dougie, feeling more at ease. At least he was alright, and Harry and I were all settled. One bothersome weight, however, sill pressed down heavily on my chest. I desperately wanted to talk, rather, apologize to Addie.

I shuffled into my room, deep in thought. As I absent mindedly shoved half my dresser into a duffle bag, one blinding concept finally began to sink in; she loved me. Addie loved me, and she was willing to say it. I knew she wasn't kidding either, because of how vehemently she'd expressed how cautious she was with her love. Not only was I excited, but it made me proud to be the one man that she loved.

I placed some grooming products in my bag as well, and considered some options on what to do. Although I desperately wanted to drive off alone and spend the night with her, whispering in her ear and listening to her soft breathing as I held her in my arms, I knew that that would create some controversy with our surprise tour tomorrow. Coming up blank, I decided that the only way I would be able to conjure a logical plan was to consult Tom. Hopefully, he would still be up to dealing with me.

_Tom's Perspective_

I placed one shirt after another into my little travel suitcase. My mind was spinning. I felt like I was going insane, double, even triple guessing myself.

There had been an odd look in Harry's eyes, one that I hadn't noticed before. He kept his mouth and expression in line while he was speaking with Danny, but there was a flash of something abnormal in his sharp blue eyes. I tried to imagine them in my mind again, but just couldn't place what I'd seen. I was normally rather good at reading people's eyes, especially my mates, but I couldn't seem to figure this one out.

I felt myself getting tense and bothered by my sudden brain lapse. After I finished packing I needed to confront Harry again, and figure out what he had to hide.

**Chapter 37: He Demands and Informs  
**_Tom's Perspective_

I finished packing, and zipped up my bag neatly. Setting it on my bed, I took a deep breath in, preparing myself to go speak with Harry. As I turned to leave, I saw Danny, that classic look of confusion and indecisiveness splattered across his defined features.

I sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to let me go until I helped him. 'What now, Danny?' I asked, being sure to show in my face that I wasn't thrilled.

He meekly took a step into my bedroom. 'I need your help, again.' He requested with a timid smile.

I pretended that I wasn't finished packing, and opened up my closet. 'Right, of course.' I responded, looking blankly into my spotless closet for something to throw into my suitcase.

Danny let out a rather forced puff of air, and I heard him sit down on my bed. 'Alright, I'm going to get it all out. I'll tell you when I'm done, yeah?'

I nodded and rolled my eyes. 'Yeah.'

He huffed out again. 'Right. So, I've been thinking about Addie, and I'm not so sure as to what to do. I definitely want to make up with her before we leave tomorrow. But, I'm just bloody afraid that she'll get all pissed if I tell her I love her then zoom off on some tour.'

I turned around, not able to find something else to mash into my luggage. 'So, what are you asking?' I questioned him.

He was staring at the floor, his head basically between his knees. 'I, I was wondering, if it would be, possible, for,-'

I interrupted him, knowing exactly what he was asking. 'You're kidding! Fletch wouldn't allow it!'

'He's not our mum, Tom! He can't say no!' Danny retorted, pulling his head up to look at me. He had a determined gleam in his eye. He hadn't come in here to consult me, though he might of thought he had. Danny never came to consult; he only demanded and informed.

I rubbed my palm to my forehead. 'Danny, just like you can't tell her you love her and run off, you can't tell her you love her and expect her to run off with you!'

'How would you know? You don't know her like I do!' He spat back, getting defensive.

I had no intention of prodding his fire. 'Maybe I don't Danny, but I'm telling you, that's just how things are.' I explained, keeping my composure. I knew for a fact that Addie wasn't that type of girl, anyways. But then again, I wasn't as close to her as Danny was. Maybe her aura's vibe was different that her personality.

My cool composure seemed to keep Danny in line. 'Please, mate,' He said, his voice lowered. 'I just need you to back me up on this. If I can get you and maybe even Dougs on my side, Fletch can't refuse her.' He stood up from my bed, and rubbed his hand through his curls. 'Please, Tom. If I don't get her now, I'm certain I'll lose her.'

He'd whipped out the final gun, and pointed it right at my heart. I knew exactly what he meant; I'd been in the same situation before with Gio. Sure, she'd only gone on tour with us once, and hated it, but she told me that she was just happy to be with me. And Danny needed that now more than ever.

I shook my head, then looked Danny straight in the eyes. 'I'm with you, mate.' I said simply.

Danny grinned, his objective fulfilled. 'Thanks, Tom. You never let me down.'

I nodded, and he left my room just as quickly as he came. Although I did feel a twinge of contentment that I was able to help him, I couldn't help but feel as though I'd made a horrible mistake.


	14. Chapters 38, 39, 40 & 41

**Chapter 38: Better Run For Cover  
**_Harry's Perspective_

There were no words that could describe how absolutely furious Fletch was with us. To give some kind of comparison, let's just say that I was waiting for his head to spin around. Yes, it was that horrific.

Fletch's explosion had put everyone but Danny into a glum mood. We sat on the back sofa in the tour bus, staring at the white carpet, while Danny fidgeted away, combing his hair with his fingers and checking his appearance in the reflection of his cell phone. He had Addie's little flowery purse on his lap, which only added to the fact that he looked like a transitional drag queen.

'Tom?' Danny suddenly piped, looking up hopefully from his phone.

Tom lifted up his head, his lips pressed together tight. 'What, mate?'

'Would you mind coming outside with me when we get to her apartment?' Danny questioned, his northern accent full and roaring.

Tom flipped his long blond bangs out of his face. 'What for?'

The same question crossed my mind as well, and when I turned to glance at Dougie, I could see that in his glazed over eyes he was wondering just the same.

'I'm just kind of nervous she won't let me in,-' Danny began.

Dougie groaned and leaned back to set his head on the bus window. 'You don't think that she'll let you in, but you think she'll be perfectly fine with coming with us on a European tour without even an hour's notice?'

Danny was silent, and he pursed his lips. 'Fine. I'll go myself. But don't be complaining when it takes me an hour to get in, then another three to convince her to come with me.'

Dougie huffed and I saw him pinch his eyes shut. Poor kid, his stomach still hadn't let up on him.

Though he didn't show it, I knew that Dougie was glad that Addie might be joining us on the tour. He'd told me himself that he enjoyed when she was around, not only because she made Danny happy, but because he thought she was just a fun person to be with in general. He said that she treated him like a friend, unlike Danny's past girlfriends who just saw him as a tag-along of Danny's.

I knew for a fact that the only reason Tom was allowing this was because he felt bad for Danny. He and Giovanna had gotten in an argument once, so Tom took her on tour. Tom probably found it only fair to let Danny do the same, and that's why he wasn't complaining.

Now, as for myself, everyone just assumed that I was perfectly fine with the idea of having Addie around on tour. They supposed that we were good friends, now, and that I would be hanging around her just as much as Danny and Dougie.

I planned on doing just the opposite.

I needed to stay as far off from Addie as possible on this tour, in order to keep the peace we'd managed to create again. If I slipped up, and Danny caught wind of it, hell would be raised and would crash down right on top of me, or worse, on Addie. Though my plans seemed promising, I couldn't help but doubt my willpower. Hopefully, I would stay away, for the good of us all.

**Chapter 39: 'It'll kill me'  
**_Tom's Perspective_

The bus came to a halt in a couple of minutes, and Danny sprung off the couch as though he'd been pushed. Addie's purse swung on his arm as he marched away from us.

Just before he reached the door, I called out to him. 'You've got a half hour! Hurry up!'

'Half hour. Got it!' He called back excitedly, and the bus door slammed shut behind him.

I turned around to watch him walk up to the front door of the apartment building through the tinted window. He pressed the buzzer and leaned close to it, then began to roll his shoulders to get out some tension. I smiled, and wished him luck in my head. He'd get her back, then he'd go back to his normal self. Everything would be fine again.

Just as my mind finally began to settle, I turned back towards Dougie and Harry. Dougie looked pale and tired, which was expected, but Harry looked absolutely wretched. He was staring blankly at the carpet at my feet, and then suddenly wiped his cheek and forehead with his whole hand. He let out a huff, snapped his eyes shut in a long blink, then continued to gaze at the floor. I knew I was right. Something was wrong.

'Harry?' I asked tentatively, leaning forward. 'You alright, mate?'

Harry glanced up at me, then back at floor. He shook his head, and scratched his cheek. 'Honestly? No. Not at all.'

I saw Dougie's drained eyes focus on Harry as well. As far as I knew, Dougie was completely out of the loop. I'd intended on keeping him that way, for now, mainly just to keep all the extra stress off of him. But I supposed that would all be ruined in a couple moments. Harry was going to spill; I could tell. 'Why?' I asked Harry, trying to keep my voice low. I peered behind myself quickly, and realized that Danny was gone into the building.

Harry sat up straight, pressing his palms into his knees. 'Addie can't come with us. It'll kill me. I'll shrivel up and die if I have to watch Danny kissin' and feelin' her up. No lie.' He stammered out dramatically. Something had pushed him over the edge, whether that being an outside force or his own mind, I wasn't sure. I could see clearly, however, that his eyes were screaming for help.

I stood up quickly and sat in the spot between Harry and Dougie. Putting my arm over Harry's tense shoulder, I gave him a little squeeze. 'What, you still don't like her hanging around Danny? I promise you, she's a good per-'

'What? No!' Harry spat, almost in a laugh. 'It's got nothing to do with _that_. I know damn well that she's a sweetheart.' He explained with force, then suddenly became still. 'It's the fact that I know that _too _well that's bothering me.'

I furrowed my brow in confusion. I studied Harry's features, which were now sagging with dismay, and tried to understand what he was trying to communicate with me.

Suddenly, Dougie gasped and sat straight up. 'You, do, _not_!' He wailed in disbelief.

Still stumbling in the dark, I swung around with my arm still on Harry's shoulder to look at Dougie. 'What? He doesn't what?'

'Harry! No, no, no, no! You can't! Danny'll rip your face off! He'll throw you under the bus! He'll do more than just bend your nose out of shape!' Dougie rambled on, genuine worry taking over him, washing out his nausea. 'He'll call up Satan and have a special layer of Hell reserved for you!'

Still confused, I turned back to Harry. 'What the hell is he going on about?' I pressed Harry urgently.

Harry was shaking his head, heartless, cold chuckles escaping his lips. 'Tom, I think,-' He began, then cut himself off with one final, dismal laugh. 'No. I _know _I'm in love with Addie.'

**Chapter 40: Revelation & Salvation  
**_Addie's Perspective_

'_He's only here to drop off my purse_.' I repeated in my head, desperately trying to convince myself. '_Tom must have been busy and ordered him to drop it off. That's all. Nothing more_.'

Although I very much wished in my heart that that wasn't the reason why he was here, I knew that it was the most logical one. There was absolutely no way that Danny had cooled down and listened to Tom's sensibility over one night. There was just as much of a chance of God changing the color of the sky to hot pink as there was of breaking down Danny's stubbornness in such a short amount of time.

I bustled around my little apartment after unlocking the front door, filling a plastic grocery bag with random objects that belonged to Danny. One of his knit hats, a stray sock, two McFly albums, and even the can of chicken noodle soup that I never ate. Just as I placed the final object in the bag, a few heavy thump sounded from the front door. Danny always kicked the door instead of knocking on it; he said that he'd rather scuff his shoe than crack his knuckles.

I opened up the door, revealing Danny's handsome self standing in the hallway, sucking in his lower lip. He attempted a smile when I looked at his face, and extended his hand out towards me, my purse dangling in his grasp.

I gave him a little smile in return, and moved to take my purse. Just as I was about to grab it, however, he quickly drew his arm away, and held my purse close to his chest. He grinned a little more, then raised his eyebrows.

'Can I come in?' He requested, holding my purse ransom in his clenched fists.

My heart skipped a beat. 'Uhm, yeah, I guess.' I tried to say smoothly, pressing against the hallway wall to let him pass in. He grinned and stepped inside, still clutching my little flowery purse. 'Where's Tom?' I then asked, trying to pry out of him the reason as to why he came.

He was obviously taken aback slightly by my question. He rubbed the back of his neck, and uncertainty spread across his once smiling face. 'On the bus outside.' He replied uneasily. 'We're, kind of leaving.' 'Oh.' I sighed. So he hadn't come to apologize. Tom must have sent him because he was closest to the door, or something. But why, then, had he asked to come inside? 'You're, going on tour?' I questioned, swallowing hard 'Yeah, Fletch thought he'd surprise us.' He said, sounding awkward. 'We're going to be gone for a month. Til the end of August.' Disappointment continued to ripple through me. I suddenly began to doubt him. There probably wasn't even a bus outside. The reason why he'd stopped by was to cut things off cleanly. The whole 'tour' excuse was to keep me away. I set my jaw, though tried not to show that I'd figured him out. 'That's pretty cool.' I commented, leaning on my right foot.

'Mmhmm.' he said, noting my sudden change of attitude. He looked down, and saw the plastic bag in my hand. 'What's all that?'

I looked down at the bag as well. 'Oh,' I said, having totally forgotten that I was holding it. 'it's your stuff. Here.' I walked down the hallway and joined him in the living room, standing just behind my little white couch. I held out the bag to him, but he just stared at it.

'What,- why are you giving this to me?' He asked, genuine confusion now settling on his brow.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure out what he was getting at. 'It's _your _stuff.' I stated, and I began to feel myself getting bothered. 'Since we're no longer together, you should take your stuff back,-'

'_No longer together_?' He repeated after me, his jaw dropping. 'What do you mean we're no longer together? Are you leaving me?' His cheeks began to flush as his words flooded out of him, almost in panic.

I stared at him, dropping my arm. 'No, actually, _you're _leaving _me_!' I huffed, angered by his sudden finicky attitude.

'I am _not_!' He claimed strongly, his voice reaching a pitch I had no idea he could hit.

I shook my head, feeling salty tears warming my eyes. 'You called me a whore.' I argued softly. How _dare _he turn this on me. I hadn't done anything wrong. I still loved him. Though, as I'd concluded before, my love alone wasn't enough to save us. He need to give a little, too.

Through my watery eyes, however, I saw that my statement really slapped him in the face. He seemed unsure of how to continue, as though I'd knocked every ounce of confidence he'd built up right out the window. He looked me straight in the eyes, and I saw something in them that I'd been sure I would never see.

He was sorry. Danny Jones, the King of crashed relationships, broken hearts, and stubborn disposition, was sorry.

I felt like I could've fallen down and passed out. Instead, I let out a huge puff of air and my eyes flooded over. It was _his _revelation, and I was the one crying.

'Addie!' Danny sputtered, dropping my purse to the floor and enclosing his arms around me. It had been two whole days since I'd last hugged him, and I suddenly realized how much I'd missed it. I pushed my face into his chest and tried to stop crying.

We stood there in that reunion embrace for what seemed like an eternity. I pulled away first, looking up into his eyes. 'Are, are you really leaving?' I questioned him, hoping that his answer would allow us to stay here, huddled together.

To my dismay, he nodded. 'Yeah, in about twenty minutes, actually. The guys are waiting on the bus.'

I sighed, biting my lip. We'd just made up, and now he had to leave? For a whole _month_? I certainly would go mad with love-withdrawal.

'Listen,' he then said, brushing my hair behind my ear. 'I've got two things to ask you.'

I glanced back up at him, and saw that his eyes were calm again, almost hopeful. 'Shoot.' I replied.

He sighed, then smiled gently. 'What have you got planned for the rest of the month?'

'Uhm, nothing, I think. I start work on September 1st, but,-'

Realization struck me like a gasoline soaked matchbox.

'Oh, Danny!' I squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck in an excited hug. 'You're kidding!'

He laughed at my reaction. 'Would you like to go on tour with me, Ads?' He asked his second question, though he already knew my answer.

'Yes, yes, yes! Oh, Danny, I love you!' I squeaked, the last part dribbling out of my mouth so easily that it scared me a little.

Danny grinned hugely as well. 'I love you too.' He growled feverishly, pressing his forehead into mine. He then caught my lips, and we shared a kiss that I wouldn't soon forget.

**Chapter 41: Sunshine In Her Eyes  
**_Danny's Perspective_

We ended our kiss too soon for my liking, and after I informed her that she only had about fifteen minutes to pack, I followed her into her bedroom. I'd only been in there twice before, to give her a kiss goodnight before she kicked me out to sleep on the sofa or go home. I smirked to myself; she was going to _have _to share a bed with me on the bus.

"Just pack up your clothes and stuff. No need for toiletries." I informed her, taking a seat on her Tempurpedic mattress. I sunk into it, and fell backwards grinning to take in the full effect.

She pulled out a red pleather bag from her closet, and began to unload her clothes from her drawers into it. "Why not? I can't go three days without out a shower like you boys, you know!"

I shook my head and closed my eyes, feeling like I was laying on a cloud. "Don't have time for all that. We'll stop at a drugstore before tonight, promise. Just bring your makeup and stuff and you'll be fine." I instructed her.

She obviously was too excited to argue. "Fine, fine. But I swear if I don't get a shower in within the next 48 hours,-"

I cut her off, a thought suddenly popping into my head. "Oh, I almost forgot!" I announced, sounding out her threat. "I have something for you." I told her, digging my hand into my jeans pocket. I sat up off the cloud, and drew my hand out of my pocket, clutching a folded piece of notebook paper.

"You do?" She asked, her eyebrows raising in shock and adoration. She kept her eyes on me as she began to dump her undergarments into her big red bag.

"Yeah, it's a song." I answered her, a smug feeling growing in my chest. "Well, the beginnings of one, anyways. I jotted it down last night for you." I explained, unfolding the little square of paper.

She continued to smile at me. "Well, let me hear it then." She insisted, unadulterated interest shining in her lightning blue eyes.

I bit my lip. I hadn't thought that she'd want to hear it on the spot. "Well, I uhm, don't have a guitar," I began.

She shrugged my uncertainty off. "You know the tune, don't you? Just sing it for me." She pleaded, pulses of comfort radiating from her words.

I gave her a shy grin. "Alright, but it's rough. Just listen to the lyrics, if anything." I instructed her, and she nodded without a complaint. I took a breath in, sitting up as straight as I could.

_"There's a fine line between love and hate,_

_And God knows that I've learned this too late._

_Cuz there she goes, walkin' away from me._

_"Here comes the rain, and then the storm,_

_Between friends and want, I've been torn._

_Will this all be worth it in the end?_

_In the end._

_"From where I'm standing,_

_everything is falling down,_

_And from where I'm standing,_

_everything is black._

_But though my skies are filled with clouds,_

_I will find my way out somehow._

_Cuz there's sunshine,_

_Sunshine in her eyes."_

I finished, and finally set my eyes back on hers. She'd stopped packing, and her full attention was focused on me. "You, you wrote that for me?" She stammered, and I saw her eyes watering up again.

I nodded, feeling proud. "About you, really. But yeah." I noted, trying not to go on and on about it.

She shook her head, grinning hugely. She didn't say anything else, but approached me slowly. I accepted her into my arms graciously, and pulled her to sit on my lap. She didn't fight, but instead snuggled into me, and our lips met in a sudden explosion of passion. She pushed me back onto the bed, more forcefully than ever, and I ran my hands down her back.

Just as things began to heat up even more, however, I felt my phone vibrate obnoxiously in my pocket. She obviously felt it too, and almost as though she was embarrassed, she rolled off me, and covered her mouth with her hand.

I pulled my phone from my jeans, and read the ID on the front.

_**ONE NEW MESSAGE!**_

**From: Tom**

I rolled my eyes, knowing what the text was about. Just to confirm my thought, I flipped open my phone, and sure enough, in big, capital letters, Tom's message scrolled across my screen. "COME ON! 35 MINUTES!"

I sighed, and rolled my head over to look at Addie, who was peering over my shoulder to read my text. "Are you all set?" I asked her, glancing at her red luggage bag.

She nodded. "Just about, one more thing though." She added, leaning close.

I noted the playful tone in her voice. "What's that?"

She placed her hands low on my sides, and pressed her lips to mine again. She opened her mouth, and I took that chance to explore with my tongue. She giggled when I tickled her tongue back, then she pulled away.

"Okay, I'm set now. Let's go." She claimed, taping me on the nose with her finger before sliding off the bed.


	15. Chapters 42, 43 & 44

**Chapter 42: Duke It Out  
**_Dougie's Perspective_

To an outsider, we probably looked like a good bunch of friends, happily setting out on another tour adventure. Danny had his girl, my stomach had finally settled down, and we were enjoying some bloody war game on the bus X-box. But in reality, it felt like we were sitting on pins and needles. Well, myself, Tom, and Harry did, at least. I still wasn't all that sure about what had gone on during the hours that I was trapped in that hospital, but I sure as hell knew one thing; if Danny was to catch wind of Harry's dirty little secret, we were going to be down a drummer and up one flamingly pissed off Boltoner.

While Tom and Danny cooperatively whipped my sorry soldier's bum, the bus intercom went off, flashing and beeping. Harry turned around to tap the 'Connect' button behind his head, and the speaker filled the space with the bus driver's voice. "We're nearing a convenient store now, boys. Want me to stop?"

Tom nodded, as if the driver could see him, and continued to blast bullets into my soldier's back. "Yeah, we've got to stop there. Thanks, Charles!" Tom shouted, as he and Danny finished my soldier off.

My section of the screen flashed bloody red, then blacked out. I sighed in defeat, while Danny and Tom went into a head to head shooting frenzy. Seconds passed, until finally the right side of the screen flashed red, then went black as well.

"Annnnnndd Danny Jones is the winner!" Danny announced proudly, holding the wireless controller up in the air victoriously.

Addie giggled and leaned back onto the sofa, tucking her legs underneath herself. "Don't go getting all cocky just yet, Jones. You haven't played me." She threatened teasingly as she reached out her hand to take my controller.

I surrendered it without an argument, eager to find out whether or not she actually had any gaming skills. Although I doubted it, this wouldn't be the first time she'd surprised me. Tom also gave up his controller, stepping up from the couch to exchange it with Harry. This was going to be interesting; Danny versus Addie versus Harry. I noted the irony for a moment, then shook it out as the three were placed into the same battle ground as myself, Tom, and Danny had been before.

Tom and I watched with interest as the three snuck around barriers and mud heaps, Addie's character moving with slightly less agility than my fellow band mates. The silence endured for a good five minutes, until finally Harry caught up with Danny's soldier, and took out a good percentage of his health. Danny groaned next to me on the couch, shaking his head. He really got into these games.

In the seconds that I had turned away, Addie's character had run into the same view as Harry and Danny's, and she began to whip bullets out at the wounded Danny as well. She and Harry laughed while Danny's man writhed in the mud on the screen. Danny's block of screen began to blink blood red, until finally it went black.

"Damn it!" Danny huffed, slapping his controller on his knee. "That wasn't fair!"

"No, it's strategy." Addie twittered as she began to blast the hell out of Harry's soldier, and he hers.

Danny rolled his eyes. Although I could tell that he was a little ticked about being defeated, I knew he was just playing around with Addie. For all I knew, he could've let her win. And on Danny-terms, that was love. True love.

A few more seconds passed while Addie and Harry duked it out, both of their screens flashing red. Finally, the left side flashed out to darkness. Addie sighed in defeat, and handed the controller back to me.

"Whayyy! Victory at last!" Harry howled, throwing his hands up in the air just the same way as Danny had done before.

Danny chuckled and whirled his finger around in a circle. "Good job, mate. You beat a girl."

"What was that?" Addie laughed playfully. The tone of her voice made it obvious that she was just kidding around, but that didn't mean that Danny couldn't get himself into trouble by saying something stupid. "Hmm, Danny?"

Danny grinned and seemed to sink into the couch a little. "I love you?" he peeped, hunching his shoulders up to his ears.

"That's what I thought you said." Addie grinned, leaning approvingly into Danny's shoulder.

**Chapter 43: Deodorant And Shampoo  
**_Harry's Perspective_

The first drugstore stop on any tour was always the most epic one. It consisted of all four of us booking it into whatever small convenience shoppe we'd stopped at, and scraping up all of the items we'd forgotten or not bothered to pack. And, to make things worse, we were usually all really pumped for the tour by that point, so we were even more destructive and disruptive.

But the moment we passed through the tinkling doorway, I knew that this one trip in particular would be one of the most memorable.

"Bloody hell!" Danny cried as he looked over the list Addie had given him. "What's all this?"

"My shopping list." the blond temptress replied simply, snatching it away from him in embarrassment, though there was really no need. Whatever customers that had formerly been browsing the store were now hiding behind the aisles in awe.

"When the devil did you write this?" Danny gaped, leaning over her to stare at the list again. I caught sight of it myself, and felt my own jaw drop. It was neatly typed in what was probably 12 font, two columned and filled to the bottom with the names of hygienic products.

"I've had it for a while. It only looks long because of all the brand names, love. There's only about, thirteen things on this list." Addie tried to explain, waving all of us away. "Come on, we've got to be out of here in ten minutes, don't we?"

"How are we supposed to find all of that, _still_?" Tom spoke up, taking the list from her.

"Split up, I suppose. I need all of those brands, specifically." She shrugged, letting Tom take the list away from her. "Here, Danny you come with me, you boys take the list. I'll get the Dove antiperspirant value size deodorant and the Pantene natural curls for thick hair with Shea butter shampoo and conditioner, you lads find the rest, deal? I'm paying for all this myself, by the way, Dans."

She shot off directly after that, scooping up Danny's sweaty palm and dragging him along behind her.

I supposed there wasn't going to be much time for us to shop for ourselves.

"Shotie the q-tips and... The tampons!" Dougie snorted, giving us a salute in goodbye. He began to skip off, and as he turned the corner, caught his foot on the aisle display. Of course, this caused him to stagger and begin to fall, and he went down hard on his knees and hands. Tom and I cracked up hysterically as the little twerp caused a row of granola bar boxes fall from their shelves above him, and a can or two of refried beans tumbled off the display around his feet.

"Make sure you snag the right brands, Grace!" Tom hooted, walking off in the direction of the feminine needs aisle. "I've seen this razor brand before, and I'm pretty sure this foot stuff will be around there. You take the list, Haz."

He left me alone after that, with the list of needs. I walked over Dougie, who sat trying to fix the mess he'd made, and made my way towards the tooth care aisle to find this specific brand of tooth-whitening strips.

As I scanned over the shelves, attempting to find that little evasive box, Addie's voice rung out in the aisle beside mine.

"Look for the red label, Danny. I'll fetch your hair spray. It's Aussie Curls, right?" She piped, and rounded the corner into my aisle. "Oh, hey Harry." She smiled with a laugh in her throat.

Danny groaned from one aisle over. "There is _no _red label! I don't think this stupid thing exists, Ads!"

"It does too!" She cried back.

"Maybe it only does in America!"

"I found it in the same drugstore where I got your cologne, they do _so _sell it here!" She argued, rolling her eyes at me. I suppressed a laugh. She's not cute, I tried to convince myself.

"Who the hell runs that store, God?" Danny hollered back in a frustrated tone.

Addie laughed at his comment, then picked up a purple bottle of hairspray. "If God's an oversized Italian man who also owns a bakery, then yeah!"

She's not cute, I thought to myself.

She's _fucking _adorable.

The needy pixie of love frolicked away after that, and met with Danny again in the other aisle. The sound of their kiss carried, mostly because Danny moaned so huskily while their lips connected. The slammed into the aisle shelves, causing my aisle to shake slightly.

I sighed, finally found the little box of whitening strips, and picked them up. As I left the aisle, and eventually met up with Tom first, then Dougie, whom were both struggling to carry their own items and Addie's. I don't think Dougie could have possibly found a larger package of tampons; 50 count is a lot for one girl, but it was worth it seeing Dougs lug around such a masculinity depriving item.

We checked out after we were reunited with Danny and the mistress. Our total, meaning the boys, climbed to 20£, while Addie's alone was 35£. If that isn't what you call high maintenance, I don't know what is. But whatever, I caught myself thinking, she's a sweetie otherwise. I'd spend every pound I have on her, if she were mine.

And I had a feeling that's exactly what Danny was going to end up doing, seeing as he pushed Addie's hands away from her purse, and handed the cashier his credit card.

**Chapter 44: Cell Phone Love  
**_Danny's Perspective_

Tick.

Tick tick tick tick.

Tick tick.

Tick tick tick.

"Addie!" I hiss into her ear.

She wriggles in my arms, her back toward me, mine towards the little hallway between the bus bunks. "What?" She whispers back with innocence.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked her irately. My head was pounding; I was so dead tired. I wanted nothing more than to have some silence, but the constant little ticking noises that were coming from Addie's cell phone made it impossible.

She didn't seem to care.

"Uhm, it's 2:15 AM." She replied to me, then continued to click away.

I rolled my eyes, and dug my fingers gently into her waist. "_Do you mind_?" I asked her, wedging my chin over her shoulder. Her fingers were racing over the numbers of the glowing keys, and the brightness of the screen made me squint my eyes in pain.

"My friend from home finally got my new number and we're talking." She explained, after which she pressed the send key.

"At 2 AM?" I groaned.

She nodded her head, and her phone vibrated. How the hell girls could text so quickly was a mystery to me. "It's only 9 PM in Connecticut."

I huffed. "Can't you just call her or something tomorrow?" I offered, leaning my head against hers.

"Danny." She answered me in a dark tone.

"Addie." I mimicked her vexatiously to demonstrate to her what an annoyance she was being.

Her fingers did halt in their race.

I rolled my eyes and huffed again. If she was going to be that way, fine. I knew exactly how to counteract such inconsiderate behavior.

Like a tiger, I reached my hand over her and snatched her little green phone right out of her grasp. She gasped immediately and whipped around to face me. Her phone vibrated in my fist.

"Danny!" She whispered to me harshly. "Give it back!"

I raised my eyebrows and laughed. "Come get it!" I challenged her, then stashed the phone down into my boxers directly.

In the dim light that radiated from my privates, I saw her jaw drop. "You give me my phone back, Jones!" She demanded, grabbing my waist with both of her hands.

I chuckled again at her oh-so-serious threats. "Kiss me first." I bargained, pulling her into my chest, so that her phone was touching her leg through the material of my underwear.

She raised her eyebrows at me, then shook her head. "Promise to give it back?"

I nodded, then sucked in her lips for a deep kiss. When I was done with her, she wouldn't give a damn about her stupid cell phone.

I pulled her in so that my chest was totally pressed against hers, which she responded to by moaning gently into my mouth. I pulled her on top of me, which I soon realized wasn't all that great of an idea, seeing as the top of the bunk was so low. I began to suck gently on her lower lip, begging for entry. To my delight she allowed me in, and our kiss deepened all the more. She rolled over onto my other side soon enough, then wrapped her legs around my lower half. Feeling brave, I started to run my hands down her body, straight past her chest and down to her hips. I felt the elastic band of her tight red short-shorts, and began to tug at it.

Her phone began to vibrate again suddenly, causing both of us to jump, then laugh into each other's mouths. We were making quite the uproar, which I didn't realize until a groan erupted from the bunk below us.

"Would you two please save your sexual encounter for the hotel room? Thank you." Dougie grumbled in an irritated tone as he kicked at our bunk's mattress.

Dougie's complaint caused myself and Addie to giggle uncontrollably to each other. For a good hour or two afterwards, we whispered and laughed softly to one-another, until finally she fell asleep in my arms. I pulled her phone from my boxers soon after she was out, and tucked it into her little shorts pocket, and followed her into wonderland.


	16. Chapters 45, 46, 47, 48 & 49

**Chapter 45: One Hell Of A Night  
**_Tom's Perspective_

To say that our first local show was drop-dead amazing was an understatement. The energy that radiated from the crowd literally soaked into our skin, and was reflected back to them through our instruments and voices. It was seriously _bloody wicke_d, definitely one of the best shows I've ever played. And so, Dougie suggested we find a good local pub for us to celebrate at. It sounded like a good idea at the time, but looking back now, I can not believe that I let such stupid adrenaline get to my head.

We arrived at the pub around ten at night, we meaning myself, Doug, Harry, Danny, Addie, and three or four crew guys. The crowd of us sort of split up, Doug and myself going off to order some food, Danny and Addie straight to the dance floor, and Harry and the crew made a beeline to the bar. So basically, we were all in view of one another, but we still kept separate.

I have to admit, I did have a pretty good time. Barely any fans approached Dougie and I, which was really cool of them, so I only had to sign like three or four napkins. Then Dougie and I shared a huge basket of nachos, which brought back some unwanted memories at first, but we got over them soon enough. As we munched on our fiesta, we were joined at our table by Danny, who looked like he'd just been swimming.

'Whoa, mate, what happened to you?' Dougie laughed as Danny took a seat on the stool across from us. Danny's hair was completely plastered to his forehead, and he had a nice pair of armpit pools.

'Dancing,' Danny panted with a grin, just before he swept up my cola and gulped down nearly half of it. 'with Addie.'

'You look like you've just run a marathon.' I commented, shaking my head. Danny shrugged his shoulders and grinned toothily, then dug into our monster plate of nachos. After a couple moments, I realized Addie wasn't coming around. 'Hey, Dan, where's Addie?' I asked him.

He glanced up at me, unconcerned. 'At the bar. She said she wasn't hungry, and that she wanted a drink or two.' He stuffed another nacho in his mouth, and crunched it down before finishing off my cola.

I furrowed my brow at him, but didn't bother to ask. I only took a little glance Danny's shoulder to see if what he'd said was true, and sure enough, Addie was sitting right between our crew guys and Harry at the bar, a neon colored drink dangling from her grasp. I shrugged, as did Dougie when our gazes met.

After about twenty more minutes of good chatter and eating, we decided to order up a couple pitchers of beer to our table. I sipped sparingly on my one glass and listened to Danny and Dougie spit out story after story and joke after joke and drank nearly three glasses each themselves. Unfortunately, neither of them held down their alcohol well. Another half hour later, while I was only my second drink, and Danny on his sixth, Dougie zipped away to the loo, looking nauseas already.

I shook my head, and turned to make a comment to Danny. 'You know you really should stop now, Dan. You're going to feel like hell tomorrow as it is.'

While I informed Danny of this fact, I focused my gaze over his shoulder, not that he noticed so in his drunken state. I scanned the bar once, then again, and realized that Addie was no longer there. I therefore moved my search to the dance floor, but it was empty as well. With one final peek at the bar, I noticed that Harry was nowhere to be seen either. I caught my breath, and averted my eyes back to the table. This was bad, no matter how you put it.

Dougie returned from the men's room, and looking even paler than before, and requested that we moved on out. I eyed him, unsure whether or not he was sober enough to confide in. Eventually, I decided with a meek yes, and whispered to him 'Doug, will you come with me to the bar to pay the bill?'

He accepted, and followed me, wobbling slightly, away from our table, where Danny was slumped in content intoxication and drowsiness. When we were out of earshot, I licked my lips and stared Dougie down. 'Dougs, we've got a problem.'

Dougie turned his head up at me, and gave me a confused look. 'What?'

'Addie and Harry are gone.' I answered him, expecting him to infer what I was concerned about.

Dougie's face was blank. 'So…?'

'So, Harry has money to take a cab, and knows the hotel we're staying at, and has a pretty lady with him who's probably intoxicated enough to do whatever he wants…' I let my voice trail off just as soon as Dougie's droopy eyes opened wide with realization.

'Oh, shit!' he slurred quite loudly, drawing the attention of every person who sat near and around the bar.

I nodded in total agreement, and we continued to walk again. 'You're telling me.'

**Chapter 46: Look What You've Done  
**_Harry's Perspective_

Every inch of my body felt like it was pulsing. I stood under the pressure of the showerhead, my face pointed directly at it, the scalding water beating on my pinched features. In desperation, I tried to clear my mind, feeling as though I was absolutely powerless, and there was no possible way for me to ever be clean again. I was going to die tonight, and I was going to go straight to hell, for certain.

It would only be a matter of minutes, I told myself, before Danny would come bursting into the hotel room. He would see Addie, who was laid in the bed in which she and I shared an unforgettable and unforgivable moment in. He would draw the obvious conclusion, which would be 100% true this time, and become enraged. He would find me, wallowing in my sober shame in the shower, and that is where my life would come to an end.

I wiped my entire face with my shaking hands, feeling nauseas from fear, and shut off the shower. If I was going to die, I might as well do it with whatever dignity I had left. I toweled off as quickly as possible, then left the bathroom with it wrapped around my waist. Flicking the television on as I walked past it, I made my way to my suitcase, and slipped on my plaid PJ pants and a plain white T-shirt. Just as I finished, the sound of people reverberated from the hallway, right in front of the door. Seeing as I was damned, I made no attempt to act natural as the door slowly creaked open.

**Chapter 47: That Naughty Habit  
**_Dougie's Perspective_

Like a zombie with one leg, I dragged myself out of the cab, feeling as though my stomach might just explode at any moment. Tom followed me, literally carrying Danny, who was probably in the most wasted state that I've seen him in quite some time. He'd been trying to break that naughty habit of binging after shows, but I suppose all that was down the toilet now.

We stumbled into the hotel, a right bunch of raggies into a golden-crowned palace, and approached the check in desk. Tom, being the only sober one among us, had to exchange the burden of Danny over to myself to speak with the woman behind the reception area.

'Hello, how may I help you lads?' the woman queried once Tom took a few more steps towards her, and rested his arms on the desk.

'Uhm, yeah, we think our friend already checked us in, but we have a reservation under Fletcher?' Tom explained, digging into his pocket for his wallet. He yanked it out, and opened it to reveal a little printed ticket with the hotel's logo typed across the top.

'Ah, yes, Mr. Judd was already here. He only took one key, let me get the rest for you boys.' The woman answered with a forced smile, one of the classic reactions to speaking with one of us. She typed in a couple of numbers, then hurried off through the little door behind the desk. Shortly, she came back, clutching two more keys, each with number 520 etched into it.

'Here you are, enjoy your stay!' She grinned while she placed the two keys into Tom's hand. Tom sent her his 'fan smile', which I saw made her swoon a little inside, then turned around to take Danny back from me.

Danny grunted, only half-conscious, and stumbled along with Tom all the way to our room. I'm not even going to explain the ordeal we had with the lift, and how Danny thought we were dragging him into the jaws of hell. Yeah... He was really, _really _wasted.

Finally, we reached our room, and Tom swiped one of the keys to let us in. I prayed silently that Harry wouldn't be anywhere near Addie. Do we all remember what happened last time? Now, imagine that with Danny completely inebriated. Hell hath no fury like a drunken Daniel scorned.

**Chapter 48: Fine, You Win.  
**_Addie's Perspective_

It's not pleasant to wake to the smell of armpit. I scrunched my nose and backed out of the bitter cavity, blinking my eyes a couple times to force my contacts to come back into focus. It was dark, and although I couldn't make out all of the features of the body that laid beside myself, arms raised up over his head, I knew in a moment that it was Danny. After catching a fresh breath of air, I moved back towards him, and leaned up to his face.

I instantly caught a whiff of his breath, which reeked of a heavy beer. _Oh_, I thought to myself, _that explains a lot_. No wonder I had no recollection of where I was, or how I got here for that matter. Danny and I must've drunken ourselves to oblivion! Tom and Harry probably had to drag us to the hotel, the poor guys.

I peeked over Danny to see Tom and Dougie curled up on the other bed, and Harry just beyond them on the little fold-up cot. Sighing, I leaned back down, resting my head on Danny's naked chest. I slipped my hand down my side, expecting to feel my jeans with my phone in the pocket, but found nothing but my bare bottom.

My jaw dropped in realization. I felt for my shirt, to no avail as well. Embarrassed, I shoved away from Danny by instinct, unwilling to be _naked _in bed with him so soon. My reaction startled him awake, and he grunted something undecipherable at first.

Once his daze had finally cleared, he turned his head and blinked his eyes questionably at me. 'Addie?' He whispered, observing me.

I had the covers snatched up around my neck, leaving him, thank the heavens he was wearing boxers, without an inch of blanket. 'Danny, where are my clothes?' I quizzed him accusingly.

He shrugged, obviously beginning to feel the effects of last nights drinking spree. 'Dunno.' He answered, now stretching one arm above his head.

'You mean to tell me you didn't strip me?' I replied doubtfully. I mean, I know that Danny's a good guy, but it's not as though he's an innocent little angel.

He didn't seem affected by my suspicion. 'Yeah, I mean, I got back here and fell right asleep... Wait a tick, _you're naked_?' He suddenly perked up, propping himself on his elbow. Lust gleamed in his blue eyes as his wet tongue slipped across his lips.

Ah, damn it. That was a bad move on my part.

'Yeah, but Danny, this really isn't a good time-'

He either was still drunk, or so hyped up on finally getting the chance to get physical with me that he didn't even give me the chance to finish a sentence. 'I don't care, I want you.' He growled shamelessly as he extended his hand towards me.

Who the hell was I to refuse him? Yes, I know, I'm a whore. I never learn. But come on, ladies, he's Danny Jones. And he's been patient. I think it's perfectly suitable that he should finally be rewarded. One time wouldn't hurt...

_Dougie's Perspective_

Well, this was nice. Exasperatedly, I yanked my pillow over my head to try and block out the noise coming from the bed next to mine and Tom's. I told them to wait til we got to the hotel room, but _holy hell_, my request wasn't meant to be taken literally.

**Chapter 49: The Guy's An Elephant  
**_Tom's Perspective_

Propping my legs up on the long couch, I leaned my head back towards the window of the tour bus. "So, about last night," I began slowly, rolling my head towards Danny.

He sat cross-legged on the floor, his tongue pressed into his cheek as he tried to maneuver his Crazy Taxi through the Californian hills.

"Can you define awkward for me, there, Mr. Bow-Chicka-Wow-Wow?" I questioned with my eyebrows raised. Dougie snorted on his orange juice, and a droplet flew from his nose. Harry, on the other hand, continued to stare out the bus window with his eyebrows knitted together at the city streets we were slowly moving down.

Danny grunted a laugh. "Mate, your bedroom is right next to mine back home, I don't think you have a right to go off-"

"I've _never _shagged Gio while you were in the room!" I counteracted.

"You should've been asleep, you perv!" He laughed in return, obviously not bothered by the fact that both Dougie and I, and probably Harry, heard him making a little love the previous evening.

"You two were louder than-"

"Danny!" Addie suddenly hollered from the kitchen area of the bus. "Danny, did you want orange juice or milk?"

"Did you at least use a-" Dougie began to giggle in hysterics.

Danny slapped Dougie across the shins. "Shut your face, I'm not dumb!" He shouted at him.

"What?" Addie called back in sharp tone.

"Not you!" Danny responded, now laughing harder himself. "And I wanted orange juice!"

Harry cleared his throat and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. I instantly frowned at him; he was probably rotting away on the inside. Hopefully, he had been fast asleep when Dan the Man and Addie had 'gotten it on'.

Dougie and Danny fell into a conversation while I mused silently about Harry, and soon Addie came back into the main area of the bus, carrying breakfast for her and Danny. Harry's eyes followed her all the way from the door to the spot where she took a seat on the floor, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

I knew he apparently 'loved' Ads, but his expression read that he honestly didn't care whether or not he shattered her love for Danny to get to her. How could he possibly figure ruining her relationship with Danny? It's not as though Danny would freely hand her over, or be without strings if she and Harry were to hook up. Danny had a way of tying himself to girls. The guy was like an elephant; everyone wants to have a ride on him, and he never forgets his passengers.

Danny finished his level on the Crazy Taxi, and typed his name into the high scores list. "Ah, Dammit." He scowled with a mouth full of bagel. "Still not in the top three."

"You want me to try?" Addie offered, but snatched the controller away from him. "I've got 'magic fingers', remember."

There was a small pause, then Dougie's voice rang out childishly. "EWW!"

Danny laughed and rubbed the back of his neck after swallowing. "I don't think the same principals apply, love. But if you think so." He shrugged, then kissed her on the cheek.

I smiled at their warm exchange, but through my peripheral vision, I saw Harry shake his head and roll his eyes away from them.


	17. Chapters 50, 51, 52, 53 & 54

**Chapter 50: Spit It Out  
**_Harry's Perspective_

_About Two Weeks Later_

My mind was set; this had to come to an end. The weight of the world settled on my shoulders as I followed Danny off the little stage where we'd had our sound check, and back into a small room that had been given to us to put our stuff in.

"I'll be right back, guys." Danny had called over his shoulder to us and Addie, who stood in the pit area of the theater. "I wanna snag my phone and water bottle- then I want to run through POV again, alright?"

Tom and Dougie had nodded him off, yet I had set my jaw and stood up from behind my drum set. Now following a couple meters behind him, we approached the room and he shoved the door open. He began to shut it behind himself, so I called out his name sharply.

"Dan, Dan wait up!" I hollered, causing him to pause and look up.

"Kay," He replied, entering the room and leaving the door to swing open. I hustled up the room and entered as well, then slowly clicked the door behind myself.

"Hey, mate, I've got to talk to you about somethin' that's been bugging me." I got to the guts of it right off the bat.

Danny had his back turned to me as he dug through his backpack for his belongings. "What's up?" He asked in an casual tone.

I approached him slowly, licking my lips and breathing deeply. "It's... kind of serious." I elaborated a bit more, a lump forming in my throat.

He turned around to face me with that, his eyebrows pinched together. He held his shiny touch-screen phone in his hand- the one he'd bought just before we left. "What is it?" He questioned, his voice darker.

Rubbing my index finger into the corner of my eyes, I tilted my head down and took another deep breath. "It's... 'bout Addie."

"What about her?" He pressed instantly at the mention of his girlfriend. I knew his reaction was going to be harsh, but not quite so soon. But, here I was, ready to sacrifice everything; Danny's heart, Addie's fidelity, and my face.

"Dan, I... I don't know how to say this, but I'm just gonna spit it out." I began hesitantly. Drawing in my breath one final time, I locked my eyes with his, which were burning with questions, and spoke.

"Danny, Addie's a no-good filthy whore."

**Chapter 51: True Friends  
**_Danny's Perspective_

I don't quite think I've ever been so speechless in all my life. It was as though a military jet plane had just zoomed over my head, dropped a couple of nukes, and left me with the shells in my hands.

Harry was all breathy and distressed looking, as though the words that had just come from his mouth had been tearing apart his insides. Cautiously I stared at him, wondering if he was going to be alright, when I suddenly realized what he had just spat about my girlfriend.

"Would you mind saying that again?" I quizzed with a clenched jaw, feeling my face reddening. First they were the best of friends, and now he claims that she's a bitch? Was he trying to drive me insane?

"Danny, mate, listen to me." He begged with such sincerity that I felt my lips press into a line. He stepped even closer to me, so that I could feel his rushed breaths on my face. "I, I didn't want to tell you, but I had to. I'm sorry." He whispered vulnerably, as a guilty slave would while eyeing the whip of his cruel master.

"What the hell are you going on about, calling Addie out like that?" I snarled and turned my back to him, leaning over my backpack again. Shaking my head I searched again for my water bottle, and with no avail to that, marched away from my bag and over to the mirror in the middle of the room.

"Dan, Addie's been hitting me up." He came out straight, stating his claim with such outright conviction that it nearly knocked me off balance.

Staring at his reflection in the mirror, I scrunched my brows together. "She _what_?" I hissed.

He stayed where he stood, still facing my bag on the little sofa, his back to me. "I'm sorry." His voice wavered, and I could see that his frame shook slightly as well.

"What the bloody _hell _did she say?" I pressed as I approached him again, but I kept my tone down. His nerves were totally exposed, I could tell. One slip up, and no doubt, he'd be rolled up on the floor in the fetal position sobbing his eyes out of their sockets. I could see all of this because of the way he wouldn't look at me; he never made eye contact when he had a secret that hurt him.

"It's not what she _said_," He went on to explain, but a firm clap on his shoulder by my hand silenced him again.

Squeezing with my hand, I took in a deep breath. "You don't need to go further." I announced through my teeth, saving my fury for the real criminal. "Thanks for the heads up, Harry. You're... a true friend."

**Chapter 52: Loo Listener  
**_Dougie's Perspective_

"Could you pause for a second, Ads?" I questioned as I peeled myself from the couch on the tour bus. "I gotta go answer mother nature's call."

Giggling, Addie picked up the DVD remote from her stomach. "Alright, hurry back though. I want to finish the movie before you go for the show, and this next part is my favorite!" She answered, stretching her arms above her head.

I nodded and marched of quickly to the little cubical bathroom on the bus. Locking myself in, I got straight to business, untying, unbuttoning, unzipping. Free at last, I sat on the loo.

Midway through, I heard the main door to the bus slide open, and someone boarded. Unconcerned, I didn't think much of it.

"Hey, Danny-boo." I heard Addie call sweetly after a couple of moments. I imagined she stood up to greet him, and they probably were sharing a snog, because everything went silent for a couple moments.

Being the little eavesdropping bugger I am, I listened closely their interaction. Danny was whispering softly, I heard, and at a very slow pace. That wasn't like him, especially on the night of a show. Leaning forward on the loo, I pressed my ear against the cool metal door.

"I don't... Danny, what do you mean?" Addie stammered gently.

"You heard me." Danny answered stiffly. "Here. Ten-thirty, outside the main entrance. It's paid for already."

Another pause followed.

"Okay." Her light voice wavered, and was cut off by a muffled sniff.

Footsteps passed in front of the bathroom door after a couple more moments, and the doors of the bus slid open as someone left.

Intrigued by what I'd just heard, I rushed to finish. I swiped my hands with some hand sanitizer, and burst out of the bathroom, looking straight into the main living area on the bus.

Standing in front of the couch, Addie wore a blank face, staring out one of the windows. Approaching her slowly, I saw that she held a piece of printer paper with barcodes and banners all over it.

"Addie?" I called her tentatively, just before standing close to her side.

She quickly acknowledged me by meeting my eyes. Tears were streamed down her flushed cheeks, and all the joy that had been shining through her only moments ago was gone.

"I..." She whispered so gently that it was painful to listen. "D-Danny just broke up with me."

**Chapter 53: A Dead Man  
**_Tom's Perspective_

"Thank you everyone, g'night!" I called into the microphone, sending one final wave of cheers and well-wishes over the crowd. With a wave goodbye, I proceeded to snatch up my water bottle from the floor and head off stage. Usually after shows I was still buzzing, but not tonight. Something was horribly wrong.

This feeling of dread had been growing in my stomach since an hour before the show even started, and for some reason I couldn't place just why. I think Dougs felt it as well; when we climbed off the stage and were walking down one of the backstage hallways, I could see his shoulders slumped and his feet were scuffing the floor.

Then there was Danny, of course. Never before had I seen him perform so... Badly. There's no other word for it, he genuinely sucked tonight. Off key, off beat, all that crap. And not to mention he wouldn't carry on any of the rehearsed conversations we were supposed to have on stage. I'd say "So, Danny, how about this next song?", and all he'd do is grunt and nod.

So, I concluded, these bad vibes must have had something to do with him. In the best case scenario, he was just sick. In the worst... Well, I'll find out soon enough, eh?

"Danny, mate!" I addressed him when he finally moped into the backstage dressing room. "What's up with you?" I came straight out.

He shrugged and made for the couch where his backpack was sitting. "Nothin'."

I walked over to the mirror, where Harry was prodding at his face, and began to mess with my hair. "Are you sick?"

"Kinda."

What a talkative little thing he was.

"Where's Ads?" I questioned, just realizing that she wasn't in the room.

In the reflection of the mirror, I saw Danny pull out his iPod and put the buds in his ears. "Home."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry clench his jaw.

"What do you mean by _home_?" I asked as I turned towards Danny.

From across the room, I heard Danny's iPod blasting some heavy rock ballad. Conversation over, I supposed.

At that moment, Dougie entered the room, obviously having gone to the restroom. "Hey guys, you should see the loo on the second floor, it's like ridiculously high tech,- whoa, Tom, what's up with you?"

In confusion, I glanced up at Dougie. "What'dya mean?"

"You look like someone just ran over your cat." he elaborated.

Harry, at that moment, swiftly turned around and left the room, leaving the door to swing open after him.

"I'm concerned." I explained.

"About...?" Dougie pressed, noticing that Danny was now curled up on the little couch in the corner.

I ignored the moping swine. "Do you know where Addie is?" I questioned Dougie, not expecting him to respond.

"Uhm, on the train by now, probably." He answered slowly.

I felt my brows knit together automatically. "Train, what train?"

Dougie licked something out of his teeth, then awkwardly continued. "The train that Danny sent her home on. She left for it by taxi just after the show started."

"Why?" I demanded sharply. Dougie's expression changed to one of fright when I snapped at him, and I instantly regretted it. He was just the messenger, not the perpetrator.

Dougie obviously knew that fact as well. "Ask him." He pointed to Danny's crumpled form.

I nodded to Dougie, and he got the memo that now would be a good time to leave the room. After the door clicked shut, I turned around and faced Danny, who was staring into space with dead eyes.

**Chapter 54: Some Good News  
**_Addie's Perspective_

The trip home seemed to have taken an eternity, and it didn't help that my heart was pounding with questions and depression the whole way. I'd paid for my own cab from the train station, because Danny obviously hadn't thought my trip back all the way through. So that left me wondering; had his decision to break up with me just come out of the blue? It really looked like it at the time.

After I hailed a taxi, which was a difficult task at 6AM, I dragged my bag into the trunk and took a seat in the back. I was just about to give the driver my home address, when I realized that I should pick up my things from their flat first. Certainly that was why Danny hadn't asked for my keys, he wanted me to remove all traces of myself from his home so that he wouldn't have to worry about it. Buckling myself into the seat, I gave the driver the address to the McFly flat.

After a half hour ride in silence, I fumbled out of the taxi, grabbed my bag, and headed up to the flat. I nodded to Walt, who gave me a sleepy grin in return. Dragging myself up the stairs, I unlocked their flat's door, and stepped inside.

It was weird being here all alone. The place seemed less... Amazing when the boys weren't home. They really made this flat pop, and when they were out, it just felt dead. I left my bag by the door, and scuttled in on my mission to collect my belongings. Picking up my things here and there, I rushed about the flat. Clothes, hair accessories, towels, cooking utensils, just about everything. Upon entering Danny's bedroom, I debated on whether or not I should snag his photos of me, but decided against it. I didn't want to seem like a total bitch; he probably felt like I was one already.

I left Danny's room with nothing of mine, and with my arms full of stuff, I headed back towards my bag at the door. Just as I was about to round the corner, however, I spotted the house phone on the kitchen wall, blinking. A new message, I wondered? I remembered Tom telling me that they rarely got calls at home, and this fact intrigued me.

No one was around to see me answer it.

No one would know.

My curiosity got the best of me, and hell, maybe it was important. I'd call Tom right after if that was the case, I assured myself.

After dropping off my collected things by my bag, I rushed over to the phone on the wall, and picked it up off the receiver. The dial tone buzzed in my ear, until I pressed the 'MESSAGES' button in the top right corner. There was silence for a moment, until the machine began to play.

"You have: 1 new massage, and, 6 old messages.

First message: January 16th, 2009."

I pressed the 'SKIP' button six times impatiently. I wasn't that much of a sneak.

"Seventh message: August 2nd, 2009."

I pressed the phone closer to my ear. This was it!

"Uhm, hello? Thomas Fletcher, this is the London Police Department, calling on behalf of one of your past inquires concerning a missing criminal."

I tilted my head in confusion. What missing criminal?

"We down here at the Police Department have been working hard to solve your case, and we believe that we finally have the woman in question in custody. You did say she went by the name of Melanie? Anyways, I assume Daniel would be interested in coming down to the station to confirm that we have the right woman. Please give us a call back at this number as soon as possible. Thanks."

The phone nearly slipped out my hand. They'd caught that whore, Melanie? I couldn't believe what I'd just heard! They were all going to be thrilled when they heard the news! I quickly pressed my hand down my side, in search of my own cell phone in my pocket. After a couple moments of patting, I realized that my phone wasn't on me.

In frustration, I tried to remember Tom's, or any of their cell phone numbers, but to no avail. I'd have to wait until I got home.

Sighing, yet still ecstatic with the good news, I made my way back to the door of the flat, leaving the key Danny had given me on the island counter.


	18. Chapters 55, 56, 57, 58, 59 & 60

**Chapter 55: In The Dark  
**_Harry's Perspective_

"Hey Ads, it's Harry." I began, clearing my throat awkwardly after greeting her home answering machine. "It's, uh, about 11 at night, and I just wanted to give you a ring and see if you got home safe, you're probably sleeping right now. I'm watching a film on the bus, the other lads are asleep, I think. Give me a call at anytime, maybe we can have a chat? Well, uh, take care!" I slipped the phone away from my ear, and pressed the end button until it hung up. After sighing, I pressed the play button again on the DVD remote, and continued to watch Spiderman 2.

After a little while, the door to the back room I was lounging in opened, and Tom stumbled in sleepily. I nodded to him, and he settled down next to me on the sofa.

"Can't sleep?" I questioned him, seeing as he was clothed in only his boxers and socks.

He grumbled. "Yeah. You neither?"

I nodded. "Nightmares when I try. This film's good, though. And at least we're on break tomorrow. I'll catch a nap or two."

Tom scratched his cheek and shrugged. "Yeah, you're right." He them moved his feet up onto the sofa and leaned back, his eyes on the television screen. "I can't stop thinking about poor Addie."

I felt my lip twitch at the mention of her. Did he know I was the reason she wasn't here anymore?

"Dan's such an asshole." He then came right out, without a twinge of hesitation.

I didn't respond to his accusation verbally, but turned my head towards him in question. Was wise old Tom really _that _far out of the loop?

He continued, his voice sounding bothered. "I had a talk with him before we left. Well, actually, I had a rant _at _him while he just stared off into space. 'Ya know what he said when I asked him why he dumped Ads? 'Dunno.' What kind of reason is that? If he really 'didn't know', then why the _fuck _did he break it off with her?" He spat viciously.

The F-bomb Tom had dropped left me in awe. Tom never dropped the F-bomb, unless he was seriously pissed off.

After a couple moments of silence, he ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry about that, mate. Didn't mean to go mental on you, I'm just really peeved about Danny right now. I just can't believe him! He runs himself nearly half to death trying to keep her, then he turns in a moment's notice, and he apparently doesn't even know why! But, yeah." He sighed. "This must be taking its toll on you too, right? I'm proud of you, though. You were so good when she was around."

_Oh, Tom_. I thought to myself, not daring to make eye contact with him. _You're so far in the dark, it's sad_.

Being Tom, he noticed my unwillingness to converse. "Something up with you?" He quizzed, his accusatory tone pinching through.

"No, nothing at all." I answered, much too quickly.

Tom's eyebrows slithered across his forehead for a moment or two, and he became silent.

He knew I was up to something, damn it.

**Chapter 56: Not Doing Well  
**_Danny's Perspective_

I stared at the top of my bunk in tired agony. Why?- I had no idea. Well, it had to have something to do with my ex-girlfriend, I knew that at least. I'd dumped her Thursday afternoon, and it was now Saturday morning, and I hadn't slept a wink since.

At least we didn't have a show today; Tom was flamingly pissed off at me as it was. Why he cared so much I didn't understand, it's not as though he was amazingly close to Addie. Even Dougie didn't seem so affected by her sudden dismissal, but then again, he was being awfully quiet lately. Harry's mood didn't change much either, though he'd begun to smile more than usual.

For the millionth time, I slid my hand into my jeans pocket and withdrew my cell phone. I winced at the light as I read the time it displayed; 4:36AM. _Still too early to pretend to just be waking up,_ I thought with a sigh. Flipping open my cell, I clicked around for a while, reading through all of my new texts, even the annoying forward messages. My brain wasn't functioning normally; it was like I was on autopilot. No thoughts whisked behind my eyes, no emotions struck my heart. I felt... Almost empty. What was wrong with me?

I jolted suddenly, smacking my head backwards into the headboard of the bunk bed as my phone vibrated fiercely with a phone call. Who would be calling me at nearly 5AM? After the NEW CALL! Message scrolled across my screen, I read the caller ID.

"CTY OF LOND." it read, followed by a phone number. I furrowed my brow in thought. Which city location would have my personal cell phone number? Figuring that it probably wasn't that important, like maybe a telemarketer, I let the phone ring out. It ended after a couple more seconds, and my phone reverted to my main screen again.

Forgetting the call almost instantly, I tapped around on my phone, opening a new game of Tetris to amuse myself. Biting my tongue, I slid the blocks around on the screen on level 3, and still managed to pile them up dangerously high. Just as I was about to lose, my screen went blank for a couple seconds. While a lick of profanities whispered off my tongue, my phone displayed another new call.

"CTY OF LOND." my phone displayed once more, followed by the same number as before. I cursed, annoyed now, but I pressed the 'CALL' button and lifted the phone to my ear.

"_Hello_?" I spat into the receiver, not bothering to check my tone. Whoever this was, they should expect me to not be in a good mood this early in the morning.

"Hello, is this... Danny Jones?" a woman requested with a short hesitation after she obviously recognized my name.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, this is him."

The woman cleared her throat. "Alright, good. Well, I'm calling on behalf of the London area Hospital emergency wing. We had a friend of yours in the ICU at the moment, they gave us your name and number to call."

My heart began to pound irregularly. There was no way in _hell _this call was about who I thought it was about.

"W-who did you say gave you my number?" I stammered, feeling as though the woman had already told me, and my brain just completely missed it.

There was a pause on the other line. "Ehm, a woman did. We think she said something along the lines of 'Arianna' or 'Adrianne', after she gave us your name and number, and just before she nodded off. Do you know her?"

My heart stopped beating.

"Yeah, yeah!" I panted in panic, uncaring that my voice had raised in volume. "Is she alright?"

Another pause followed, as though the woman on the line was trying to process what I was asking. In the time between her suspension, Dougie popped his head through the curtain to my bunk, and he stared at me with confused, tired eyes.

The woman breathed out heavily, and stated exactly what I was afraid to hear. "I'm afraid she's doing rather badly at the moment."

**Chapter 57: News - Again  
**_Dougie's Perspective_

I stared at Danny intently through his bunk's curtain. A look of utter confusion and blankness was splashed across his tired features. Who was he talking to?

"Uh huh... Yeah. I, I don't know." He said, much softer than before, into the mouthpiece. "When did it happen? Who was it? You have to be kidding me." He groaned in frustration. "No, I can't get there tonight... I won't be back until the end of the month. Could I just,- Yeah, I understand that, but I just,- Look, I'll pay the bill and everything, just do what needs to be done. Yeah, I know. Uh huh. Thanks. Bye." He ended the conversation abruptly, and flipped his phone shut to end the call. I know that he knew I was staring at him, but he just gazed up at the top of his bunk instead of turning to speak to me.

"Who was that?" I requested innocently, though I had a feeling who it was.

"No one." He responded in a bothered tone, and went on to wipe his whole face with both of his hands.

"That was a pretty intense conversation to have with no one," I pointed out, laying my hands on the frame of his bed.

He kept his face covered with his palms. "Yeah." He muffled out, in a sad attempt to rid himself of me.

"Was it Addie?" I prodded him in the shoulder with my index finger.

His lips remained stuck together.

I leaned my chin on my hands. "I'm going to keep bothering you until you talk to me, Jones." I informed him blatantly.

He kept his hands on his face, but whispered through them. "Addie's in the ICU."

From hearing that fact, I jolted my head up, knocking myself hard on the top of the bunk. "What?" I gasped, rubbing the bump that I knew was forming on my head.

"Someone tried to kill her." He stated coldly, pressing down on his eyelids with the palms of his hands. "Just this morning."

My mouth was gaping open. "Why... How?"

"I don't know." He answered me, his voice barely audible. It was then that I realized that he was crying. He wiped his eyes again, then settled his hands on his forehead.

"Danny, I...-" I tried to say something to help comfort him, but he panted in harshly and sniffled his nose, interrupting me.

"Leave me alone, alright?" He instructed me, his previous aggression returning.

Without a complaint, I left him quickly, drawing the curtain back across his bunk to hide him again. I immediately headed into the main area of the bus, in search of Tom.

**Chapter 58: No Hope  
**_Addie's Perspective_

My chest heaved as I took in a breath sharply, and jolts of fierce pain shot through my abdomen. I was awake; I think. It certainly felt like I was awake, but for some reason my eyes refused to open, and my limbs denied my command to move. What was wrong with me? Then suddenly, voices began to ring in my ears.

"Is she awake?" one female voice questioned. I felt her presence lingering over my body, somewhere down near my feet.

"I'm not sure," a male voice replied, and the scuffling of shoes on a linoleum floor followed. "Adrianna? Adrianna, can you hear me? Tap your fingers if you can hear me, Adrianna."

"_Who are you?" _I thought in confusion, trying to move myself in anyway I could think. The voices were distorted; I couldn't recognize them because of the way that they wavered and panned from ear to ear.

"Adrianna?" "Adrianna?" The two voices called urgently, pressing me to respond. But I couldn't. It just wasn't possible.

I began to ignore their calls after a while; it was tiring, hearing them crying for my attention. The pain in my stomach began to dull after a while, but another grew in the crevice of my left elbow. I began to think; what was going on? Where was I, where strange voices knew my name and pains were replaced by other pains?

After a couple of moments, my brain began to function correctly, and I remembered.

_It was late, and I was as tired as the night was black. In an attempt to put my racing mind at rest, I made myself a cup of calming herbs tea and crawled into bed at 7PM. To my surprise I fell asleep quickly, only to be roused again at an untimely hour._

_An annoying thudding noise erupted from the front entrance of my apartment. I slowly took in a deep breath, preparing to remove myself from my bed. While I rose, I took the time to look at my bedside alarm; it was nearly 3AM! It'd better be the Lord Jesus, here to give me all expenses paid trip to the wonderful world of Disney or something, I thought bitterly as I trudged out of my bedroom. In nothing but my little red shorts and a white camisole, I sleepily ran my hands down the locks of my front door. After rubbing my eyes gently, smearing my mascara on the backs of my hands, I opened the door a crack and popped my head around the side._

_Just as I was about to squeak out a hello, my thick front door bashed into my face and body, sending me plummeting backwards towards the floor. I knocked my head on my white carpet, only a meter from the tiles of my kitchen floor. In a daze I shook my head, and tried to focus my blurry contact-less eyes on the figure that stepped in through my door._

_Just as I began to squint my eyes, however, my head slammed into the floor again, in reaction to a loud cracking noise that flooded my little apartment. Then the pain began, flooding through my stomach. I gasped, unable to find my voice to scream. I've been shot, I've been shot! My mind raced the same phrase over and over as I twitched my hands to my belly, which was beginning to bleed through into my white camisole._

"_I'd like to see you fuck Jones now, whore." A sinister voice scowled over me. His footfalls began to lead towards my door again, and just before the door slammed shut behind him, he snarled "Tell your boyfriend that 'Melanie' says hi."_

In shock, my eyes suddenly flicked open. My vision was flooded with white; pure, sterile white. Something was beeping in my left ear, and my nostrils were filled with the scent of new plastic and clean sheets.

"She's awake!" someone called out in joy, and I blinked my eyes again in pain, for the voice did not belong to the person whom I hoped that it would.

**Chapter 59: She Needs You  
**_Tom's Perspective_

"Tom..."

The blackness that shrouded me began to lift slowly, as a peeping voice poked its way into my shadow-land.

"Tom... Tom..."

I mumbled out nothing in particular, letting the little voice know that I was nearly awake.

"Tom... I've got something important to tell you..." The quiet voice whispered, now close to my ear. "...About Addie..."

My eyes almost opened themselves. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I began to fully gain consciousness, and winced at the light that was shining through the bus windows. "What about her, Dougs?" I groaned as I began to sit up. As I rose, I saw that at my feet, laying across the rest of the couch, was sleeping Harry, and that the DVD menu was still flashing across the plasma screen television.

"She's kind-of in the hospital." Dougie informed me, running his hand over the back of his head, pulling at his hair.

I shook my head violently to wake myself up a little more. "What? How can you 'kind-of' be in the hospital?"

He sighed in exasperation. "She's in the ICU. They just rung up Danny and told him."

That tidbit of information caused me to stomp to my feet. "You're kidding! Is he packing up, now?"

Dougie stood up as well. "Nah, he told me to bugger off. Wants to be left alone."

"Bloody fuck." I snarled, angrier with Danny now than before. "He's in his bunk?"

Dougie hesitated, then nodded meekly. "Don't kill him, Tom. He's...-"

"He'll be lucky if I don't chuck him out the bus window into a pit of screaming cannibals." I snapped at the innocent messenger, driving straight for our bunks. Slamming through the thin door, I marched over to the head of the top right bunk, and tore open the curtain. Inside, Danny grunted and turned so that his back was facing me.

"Get up." I commanded him in a dark tone. "You're going home."

My statement caused him to sharply flip over and stare me down. He looked like hell; deep circles under his eyes, his hair a curly, knotted mess, and he was shaking ever so slightly. "I can't, we've still got 11 shows, 4 interviews, 6 signings...-"

"We're going to reschedule the shows, we can do the rest without you. You're going home to your girlfriend, you ass." I interrupted him with a face so serious I think I managed to frighten him.

"She ain't my girlfriend anymore." He dribbled out after a moment's silence.

"But you're still her twat boyfriend, obviously. They called you from the hospital, didn't they? How do you think they got your number?" I countered, lowering my voice some.

He turned onto his back, pulling his hand up to his forehead. "It's because she doesn't have anyone else to call. Everyone else she knows is back in the USA."

"And that's exactly why she needs you." I finished, leaning in towards him.

My last statement pushed him into a deep silence, and he kept his eyes focused on the top of his bunk as he pushed down hard onto his head with his hands.

I shook my head, leaned back, and drew his curtain back across. Feeling unaccomplished, I walked away, and pulled open the thin door back to the main bus area.

"Tom," Danny's thick voice suddenly called out from his bunk. "could you grab my suitcase from the back? I- I need to start packing up."

**Chapter 60: Anxiety  
**_Harry's Perspective_

"Now, boys," the interview woman sighed bogusly into the camera set in front of the live audience. "where's Danny today? I thought you were all on tour?"

That was the one question I'm sure that even Tom was dreading. Danny had left early in the morning by cab to the nearest train station, and he probably was just arriving in London by now.

"That's actually the reason why we've had to cancel and reschedule some shows. Danny had some personal issues pop up, and he had to head home." Tom saved us with his sharp wits and sweet tongue.

The interviewer wasn't satisfied. "What, to Bolton? Was it a family member?"

I could almost see the irritation shining out of Tom's eyes. "No, a friend in London. He'll be back soon though." He answered, making up the last bit. None of us were sure when we'd see him next.

"Yeah, I think we're going to be taking a break after this tour." my mouth suddenly spoke for me, without asking permission of my mind. I was kind of shocked at what had spilled from me, and I noted that Tom and Dougie turned to give me strange looks. "I mean, I think I'm going to head to my own home after tour. We all could use some time off, couldn't we, lads?"

This was news for Tom and Dougie; we'd just been on break over the summer! But neither of them dared speak against me or bring up an argument on camera.

"Yeah, maybe." Tom replied, his jaw tight. I could see in his face that he wanted to have a chat with me after this was over. He was a smart cookie, that one. Never let anyone get away with anything. If only he knew that staying out of this would be for everyone's benefit.

I decided to keep my lips sealed through the rest of the interview. Dougie was quieter than usual, and Tom kept his answers short and broad. You didn't need to be a physic to know what all of us were thinking about.


	19. Chapters 61, 62, 63 & 64

**Chapter 61: Getting Somewhere  
**_Danny's perspective _

It was times like these that made me wish that I was anybody but myself. Honestly, you would think that in a bloody hospital, people would be respectful and give you some air. Suppose not, seeing as I ended up signing a good deal of casts, napkins, and even a respirator, on the ground floor alone! It was not only that that got me ticked, but the fact that no one seemed to known what the hell was going on, except for the fact that Danny Jones was visiting the hospital.

When I finally reached the front desk, I leaned over the counter and gave a forced smile to the woman behind the counter. She gazed up at me from her computer, and something clicked in her eyes.

"You're Danny Jones!" she all but exploded right in my face. She then went on to smile stupidly, snapping her gum and batting her eyelashes.

_Why yes_, I thought, _now that we've got that settled, could you please direct me to the room where my ex girlfriend is painfully breathing her last?_

"Yeah." I squeezed out in the politest manner I could force myself to attain. "I'm here to see my friend, she was admitted here yesterday morning."

The woman had to scrape her eyes off of me, and back to the computer. "Uhm, what's her name, dear?"

I licked my lips to keep my temper down. "Adrianna Olson."

She began to click furiously away on her keyboard, obviously trying to impress me. After a couple moments, her eyebrows furrowed, and she returned her batting eyes to me. "She doesn't seem to be in the directory, I'm afraid."

In reaction, I sighed. Well, this was fucking perfect. Was I even in the right hospital?

Noting my annoyance that must've been splattered across my face, the woman began to type on her computer again. "Well, let me check by date of admittance. Do you know what she was admitted for?"

I thought for a moment, tapping my foot on the tan economy carpet. "Bullet wound to the stomach, I'm pretty sure." I replied with a curt nod.

The woman's eyebrows raised slightly. "Mmhmm." She hummed, then began to scroll with her mouse. A couple more seconds passed until she looked up at me again. "There we are. We had one patient admitted yesterday morning, reportedly shot twice in the abdomen at 2:47AM. Does that sound right?"

A wave of slight relief flowed over me. "Yes, that's her." I huffed, wiping the back of my hand across my nose.

"Room 238, upstairs and take a left. Best of wishes, Mr. Jones!" The woman reported to me, though I was already walking away from the desk. I sent her a small wave in return, and unwilling to wait for the elevator, I slammed open the stairwell door.

**Chapter 62: Silent Feud  
**_Addie's Perspective_

Everything ached; my sewed up wound, my throbbing head, my tired eyes and frustrated brain. I can't tell you how many times the doctors approached me, begging for me to speak up, to say anything. But I just couldn't get my mouth to function.

For some reason, anyways, they did everything that would usually require my spoken consent without bothering to ask me, the patient and bill payer. They'd surgically removed the two bullets from my gut, put me on some expensive painkillers, and even set up a portable television which I never had the urge to turn on. I was a rock; a helpless, easy-to-take-advantage-of rock.

Then suddenly, my grey skies parted, and I could almost hear the sound of an angelic chorus. I blinked my eyes forcefully to take in the sight of what blessing had entered my little hospital room. Was it a mirage, or was Danny Jones really standing at the end of my bed?

"Hey, Addie." my sweet hallucination mumbled unenthusiastically in a strained voice.

My grey skies returned with a thunderstorm in its stores.

I stared at him as he played with the bottom of my paper thin blue hospital blanket. He wasn't here on his own accord, I could tell. Tom probably gulled him into shipping back up here to make sure I wasn't dead. He wasn't sorry about breaking my heart so recklessly, he was pitying me.

His eyes began to wander about the room, unwilling to meet mine. "How are you feeling?" He forced out again, his vision settling on my heart monitor. It beeped and blinked, but I remained silent, my own eyes fixed on him.

Was he seriously going to try and pretend to care?

"Is that a 'good'?" He questioned with a slight edge to his tone.

_That depends, Mr. Jones. For what reason are you here in London? To admit your stupidity, or to clear your name as a murderer? _I thought irately.

Silence filled the tiny white room.

His temper was beginning to grow. "It's pretty cold in here." He stated through his teeth.

_So is your black heart, you jerk._

"Alright," He suddenly huffed out, shaking his head so that his matted curls rustled. "if you're going to be a bitch about this, there's no reason for me to stay."

A sharp exhale left through my nose at his remark. If an ambulance didn't hit him on the way out the door, then God kill me now.

"Excuse me!" An irritated voice suddenly sounded from the doorway, causing Danny to spin around in surprise. "Sir, mind your tongue!" A petite, young nurse then entered the room, a clipboard in hand.

"Sorry." Danny apologized without heart. "I was just leaving, she won't talk to me anyhow."

The nurse rolled her eyes. "That doesn't surprise me, this young lady hasn't spoken a word since she told us her emergency contact number."

_Do you see what an asshole you are now, Mr. Danny Fucks-Up-Everyone's-Lives Jones?_

He stopped in the doorway when he began to register what the nurse had said. I was ready to give him the death-stare when he turned back towards me, but I was flustered when he finally did. Long streams of tears were flowing over his cheeks, and onto his blue checkered button-up shirt.

**Chapter 63: Alright  
**_Danny's Perspective_

I had finally come to the decision that the world is against me. Standing in the doorway of her hospital room, my face flooded with the shame that she herself should have been feeling, the emotions that I'd been keeping bottled up over the past few days began to leak past my guard. The expression she carried herself, however, seemed just as distressed.

"Could you give us some time alone, please?" I managed to choke out to the nurse, who was standing protectively by the hospital bed, her hands dancing around on the wires that were probably keeping Addie conscious.

She eyed me warily, then looked down at Addie. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Press the call button if you feel the need." She whispered, but I heard her every word.

The nurse left directly afterwards, leaving me and Addie to face the inevitable.

"I,- they didn't tell me you couldn't talk." I began, trying to wipe the tears from my cheeks with the back of my hand. Unfortunately, they continued to flow.

She remained still, staring straight into my eyes. A nod would've at least been nice, but no, nothing.

"Look, Addie," I breathed out, after a couple nasty sniffs. "I feel really bad that this had to happen to you, and I want to make it up to you. I'm gonna pay your hospital bill, just so you know, and anything else you'll be needing."

Something shined in her eyes for a moment, but quickly disappeared. Well, it was something, at least.

"So... Yeah." I drooled. I was unsure of what else to say, because it's not like I could apologize for anything. I didn't cheat on her, therefore I wasn't the reason she got sent home. She'd landed herself here, not me.

I stood there, awkwardly staring back at her. Our eyes were locked, mainly because I felt it would worsen the situation if I were to look away.

Then, out of the blue, so far that it almost knocked me off my feet, Addie opened her mouth. "The gunman was a friend of Melanie's."

Her words seemed to have wiped my mind blank. Had I just imagined her speaking? It couldn't have been true, I mean, Melanie was a bitch, yeah, but she didn't have any initiative to stalk and kill my ex-girlfriend.

"I- I think that the gunman was angry that Melanie was arrested, so he came after me, -" She continued in a hoarse, unclear voice, but I cut her off.

"Melanie's in jail?" I stammered, brushing the tears from my eyes again as I moved to sit on the edge of the bed, near her right arm.

She only nodded in response, and I realized that she was probably dying of drowsiness, having spoken for the first time in a day or two.

It was not only that that struck me hard; if what she had told me really was the case, then her shooting _was _my fault. She would've never been shot if I hadn't dated her in the first place. But how could I have known that this would happen? Then again, if I had only remained with her, she would've never gone home and met the gunman. My head was spinning and my face was dripping as I tried to place the blame on someone.

"Danny," a soft-spoken coo whispered out, causing me to look up from the floor tiles. "I know that,- I get that you don't,- Danny, this,- this isn't your fault."

I tilted my head at her. Was she drawing the conclusion that I thought she was?

"I shouldn't've gotten mixed up in your affairs in the first place, all I did was cause trouble. I'm sorry,- I really am."

She _was_. She _was _blaming herself. People who were guilty never blamed themselves, I realized slowly, and I saw tears beginning to wash through her eyes as well.

I shushed her, as she began to ramble. "Quiet," I commanded her, and she obliged without an argument. "Don't you _dare _blame yourself. Not while... not while I'm with you."

Her eyes glazed over in confusion at my statement. Unsure of how to clarify myself otherwise, I took in a deep breath, and scooted closer her face.

"Addie, I'm, I'm _sorry _I've been such a royal ass lately, and breaking up with you was the biggest mistake I've ever made." I breathed out all at once. She started to inhale to respond, but I place my hand down on hers to tell her that I wasn't finished. "When I'm away from you, nothing ever goes right, and it never has. But, but when I'm here with you, things just... My life is so much better."

Her eyes burst, and her tears began to flow harder, as did my own.

"Addie, I know that there's something in our lives that is trying to keep us apart, but let me tell you now; I swear that I love you, and I always will." I finished my promise, cutting it short because I was beginning to choke on my own tears.

In my deep emotional mindset, I failed to realize that Addie's heart monitor was begging to speed, and that a red light was blinking next to her bed. However, Addie herself showed no signs of being unwell; sure, her face was drenched in tears, but she wore a smile.

"I love you, Danny." She coughed out, and she meekly squeezed my hand.

Before I could respond, I was being shooed out of the hospital room by a number of doctors and nurses who were cursing and scolding me. On my way out the door, however, I got the chance to glance over my shoulder at the hospital bed, and I saw Addie giggling through her pain, and she sent me a gentle wave.

She was going to be alright, I knew. We were going to be alright.

**Chapter 64: Breaking Point  
**_Harry's Perspective_

Who knew that muddy brown eyes could be so damn piercing. They stared me down with such accurate accusations that I could feel my own blue eyes clouding over with remorse. I was afraid to remove my gaze from them; that would only anger their owner even more.

"Do you have anything to tell me, Harry?" The brown-eyed interrogator quizzed, though I'm sure he knew exactly what answer he was going to receive.

I didn't give him the courtesy he desired. "Nothing in particular." I answered, though it came out as a mumble.

His eyes narrowed skeptically. After that motion, Dougie took his cue to get the hell out of there, standing up from the opposite end of the tour bus sofa and swiftly leaving through the door into the kitchen nook.

"Let me help you pin it down," Tom continued sharply, pacing in front of my slumped form on the couch. "does it have something to do with your jealous, bitchy attitude?"

My heart was pounding in my chest. How did he always manage to figure me out? On some rare occasions he required the help of others, but I could tell that Tom was alone on this case by the way that Dougie had scampered out a moment ago. That fact left me wondering; did anyone else know my dirty little secret?

I remained silent as I mused on this.

Tom glared at me expectantly. "Well?" He pressed stridently.

For the first time, I broke the eye contact between us, and turned my attention to the scenes whipping by the windows. It was late afternoon, and the sun was setting, giving the countryside we were passing by have an orange tint to it. My mouth remained closed.

Being the intellectual he was, Tom concluded that I wasn't all that eager to speak up. By my peripheral vision, I saw him set his jaw, and crack his knuckles thoughtfully. After a couple of moments, the sofa dipped next to me, and Tom leaned his elbows onto his knees.

"I know that you said something to Dan," He began in a much more subdued tone than before. "and I know that whatever you said made him break it off with Addie."

The tour bus suddenly went dark, the natural light obscured by the highway tunnel we'd entered.

"Now, I'm not gonna ask you what you said to him, but what's bothering me is not knowing whether or not what you told him was a lie."

His highly rational statement was what hurt me the most. He wasn't asking much of me; just to tell the truth. And the fact that I didn't want to answer his simple question tore me apart. I pressed my lips together firmly, feeling my eyes begin to sting.

Tom knew that he'd said all he needed to, and remained quiet, patiently waiting for my response. I knew he was staring at the back of my head with those unbelievably piercing brown eyes, unwilling to give in until my wrongs were set right.

Ever so agonizingly slow, my mind and heart were tearing each other apart. Three things were fighting inside of me; my desire for Addie, my want to speak the truth to keep my friends and save the life of the band that made me who I was today.

Though it hurt, almost so badly that I wanted to just throw myself off the top of a building and cast everything aside, I came to a final decision.

"Tom," I murmured so quietly that I was surprised he heard me. I turned my head towards him, and found him in exactly the position that I had assumed he would be. "Tom, I...- If I tell you the truth, will you let me take a break when we get back home?"

He nodded once, though it was thoughtful and sincere.

"I didn't lie... In theory."

He tilted his head in question. I had managed to confuse the wise one, I thought in a slightly smug manner, though the painful confession that drifted on my tongue disabled me from feeling any pleasure.

"I'm going to throw it out all at once, so, please, just let me finish before you shove me out the window." I informed him, seeing his eyes flicker in curiosity.

He nodded again, remaining silent.

"I told Danny that Addie had cheated on him, with me." I stated.

Tom's eyes widened, but I opened my mouth again quickly to keep him listening.

My words flowed from my mouth quickly, but every word seemed to stab me in the chest. "But it was all me. I...- I got her ridiculously drunk and we...- _I_ had...- _sex _with her. It wasn't _anything _she did. I...- I basically...- I basically,"

A monstrous lump formed in my throat, nearly disabling me from finishing. But, knowing that I had no other choice, I swallowed hard at it, and barely squeezed out the end of my confession.

"I _raped _her."


	20. Chapters 65, 66, 67 & 68

**Chapter 65: The Price of Life  
**_Tom's Perspective_

I felt like my mind had been rinsed out with saltwater as a major headache struck me suddenly. Had he really just said what I though he'd said? No, there was no way. Harry was a good guy. Sure, he had his flaws, everyone falls for those sweet sins every once and while, but I never suspected him to take it this far.

But the look of complete and total honesty splashed across his face and shaking in his eyes screamed at me just the opposite.

Our eyes had locked again, and we moved into a long silence. He was waiting for my reaction, and I was waiting for him to say that he was just kidding. Minutes dragged by until, as it always does, my phone went off.

I could hear it through the door; it was laying on my bunk bed in the other area of the bus. Blinking hard in reaction, I broke my focus on Harry, and stood up from the sagging sofa. Without a word I left him, feeling his eyes watching me as I made my way to the door.

When I reached the bunk bed area, I found Dougie sitting on the edge of his bed with my phone up to his ear. I raised my eyebrows questioningly at him at first, but quickly relaxed when he huffed out to answer the call.

"Danny, mate, how're you doing?"

He was quiet while Danny answered back, pulling the phone away from his head. He pressed the blue button in the center of my phone as he stood, and the loud speaker beeped on.

"-... are you guys?"

I inferred what Danny had been asking, thinking up a negative response, considering what Harry had told me only moments ago.

"Fine, bored, but fine. What about Addie? She awake?" Dougie replied, his tone raising with eagerness.

The speaker screeched and was muffled for a moment, then Danny's digital voice wavered through. "Yeah, she's been up for a while now. She's recovering from surgery. Two bullets in her stomach! I'll have to tell you the whole story when I see you back here, because it's not something I'd like the whole world to hear. But I wanted to tell you something... Else."

I leaned forward almost automatically in interest.

"I'm listening, mate." Dougie assured our friend, his focus on me as he held the phone up between our ears.

Danny sighed, preparing himself for the upcoming report. "Well, I was talking to the doctors a little while ago, just before I called you, well, Tom actually."

"Right here, Dan." I interrupted him loud enough so that he was sure to hear me.

"Oh, alright. Hey Tom." Danny laughed in surprise, just before clearing his throat. "Yeah, as I was saying, I was chatting with Addie's doctor, and apparently..."

The prominent swooshing noise came from Danny's end of the line. I assumed he was making his way through a door, as his story paused for a moment.

"Yeah?" Dougie pressed impatiently, his tiny blue eyes now focused on the phone, as if Danny's head was going to pop through the speaker.

"Apparently Addie was pregnant when she was shot." Danny finished quickly, his voice so monotone that I could sense the pain he was hiding.

His statement hit me hard. My mouth fell open, not at Danny's statement alone, but at the background information I knew about Addie's excursions in bed.

Dougie gasped, in a rather girlish manner. "_Was_?"

"With two bullets shoved into her stomach, I'm glad that at least she survived." Danny answered indirectly, his tone deepening with agony.

Flustered to my limit, I picked my jaw up off the floor, and began to walk towards the door leading to the kitchen. Dougie turned to eye me questionably. Just before I shut the door behind myself, I poked my head back in.

"Don't tell Harry, Dougs. Not if you want to live another day." I whispered to him, then pushed the door shut.

**Chapter 66: Dejected Fail  
**_Danny's Perspective_

_August 24, 2009_

After sixteen days of being back, I began to feel worse for the hospital I was spending my days in, rather than myself. Fans would be waiting by the front entrance for me, day in and day out, because the secretaries in the lobby always shooed them out. It took a good fifteen minutes everyday for me to actually enter the building, but hey, I had time, unlike some of the other visitors who had dying relatives inside.

After finally wading through the crowd, I pushed through the front door, and into the lobby. The secretary, the one whom had Monday morning duty, eyed me darkly. She wasn't a big fan of mine, especially since last week when I tripped on the welcome mat and spilled the red sodas I was carrying all over the carpet and on the clean white paint of her desk. I nodded to her awkwardly, and she never removed those dagger eyes from me, all the way to the hallway doors.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I made my way up to the forth floor to Addie's room. She'd been moved out of the ICU a half a week ago, stable, but still not unable to leave the hospital. When I finally reached her room, a duel occupancy mind you, I swung my backpack off my shoulder and turned the doorknob.

"There you are." Addie sighed exasperatedly, but her smile brightened up her face. She clicked the television on mute, and set the remote on her lap. "I'm starved!"

I rolled my eyes at her jokingly and approached her bed, on the far end of the room by the window. "Don't they feed you here?" I quizzed, noting out of the corner of my eye that the other girl in the room was fast asleep.

"Not as well as I'd like." She retorted. "What've you got for me today?"

I set my bag on the little end table, next to the plastic covered plush chair by window. "Something I'm sure you'll love..." I dragged out my words, as I unzipped my bag.

She sat up taller in the bed, free of wires and monitors, and leaned on the metal bar. She was so adorable, I couldn't help but notice.

I stuck my hand inside my bag, and grabbed the two icy containers inside. "Tah-dah!" I grinned, spinning around to display the two pints of Ben & Jerry's ice-cream.

She laughed quite loudly, and extended her hands over the bar. "Let me see... Mmm, good taste! Which is mine?"

Pulling the pints out of her reach, I set them on the end table and began to dig through my bag again for the spoons I'd packed. "The one with the chocolate fishes." I answered, retrieving the metal spoons, and sitting down in the blue chair. I scooted over towards the bed, snatching up the ice-creams, and handed her the psychedelic colored carton and a spoon.

She tore off the plastic around the top of the pint and flung the lid onto her lap, and in seconds she had a spoonful of ice-cream that was bigger than her face in her mouth. I guess she really was hungry.

Laughing, I opened my ice-cream as well, a Cherry Garcia to counter hers, and stuck my spoon in the dripping strawberry ice-cream. Unfortunately, however, a wild vibration in my pocket caused me to jolt, and I smacked my spoon onto the floor.

Addie broke into hysterics, her chocolate-marshmallow ice-cream dripping down her chin. "You really should set that thing to ring instead of super-vibrate, you know."

Staring despondently at my contaminated spoon, I wedged my hand into my pocket, pulled out my phone, and handed my pint over to Addie to hold. After reading the ID, I flipped open my cell and put it up to my head.

"Hello, land of the dejected failures, the King speaking." I spoke in a monotone into the mouthpiece, my eyes connected with Addie's, which were shining in laughter.

"Danny? Danny, what's wrong?" Tom urgently pressed, extremely worried. "Is Addie alright? What's happened?"

I couldn't help but crack up, nor could Addie, as she licked the top layer of my ice-cream teasingly. "Nothing, everything's fine." I chuckled, trying to calm him down. "What do you need, Tom?"

He sighed in relief. "Oh, alright. Well, I wanted to tell you some... _good _news."

"What's that?" I questioned in return. Why was he so hesitant?

There was a pause, then Tom's voice shook over the line. "We're just outside of London, so we're gonna be back home in an hour or two."

Blinking hard in disbelief, I stared in awe at Addie. "An hour or two? You're not supposed to be back 'til Thursday!"

"The boys are coming home?" Addie peeped, a smile forming on her lips as she licked away on my frozen treat. I nodded, and listened to Tom's response.

"Yeah, we decided to reschedule a couple of the bigger interviews and signings, so we left yesterday morning." Tom explained. "Isn't that... Cool?"

I almost forgot to respond. "Yeah, great. Really."

**Chapter 67: Psycho-Maniacs  
**_Dougie's Perspective_

My foot hit the pavement of our driveway, and I instantly felt a flash of worry when I glanced up to see both of the cars sitting up near the entrance to our flat. Danny was home.

Tom had told me, and I'm quoting word for word here, that "hopefully Danny will still be at the hospital when we get back, so Harry's got a chance to run". After I'd given him a look of ignorance, he went on to tell me about Harry had managed to twist Danny around into thinking that Addie had been unfaithful. Later on, when he told me that Danny sounded less than thrilled when he gave him a ring, I knew that Danny had put the pieces together, and was probably ready to beat the bloody shit out of someone.

Rolling my suitcase up the drive, between Tom's leading stride and Harry's condemned sulk, we approached our home with less enthusiasm than a chain-gang setting out to their deaths. When we finally hauled ourselves and our luggage up the stairs to our front door, Tom unlocked the door with his key, which confused me at first. Shortly after the lock clicked open, he turned around and handed me the handle to his suitcase, and rushed inside. Still wondering what the hell he was up to, I shrugged and pulled the luggage inside, with Harry straight behind me.

Then it struck me; Tom wanted to get a head start on Danny, take the first blow to say. He'd cornered Danny in the kitchen area, behind the island, up against the sink window. At first my eyes had gone straight to his face, but soon I noticed that Danny had a thick, glittering steak knife in his hand.

I almost died.

"Danny!" I cried out in panic, not giving myself time to think. "What are you doing?" Had he gone insane? Would this be the end, I wondered? I could see the newspaper headlines flash before my eyes; "A McAwful Murder".

Tom turned around to look at me quickly. I expected to see him clutching his stomach over a knife wound, with bulging eyeballs and his fingers dripping with blood. Instead, he gave me a look, only to be described as "What the hell?".

Danny eyed me curiously as well. "Dougie!" he cried back to me, mimicking Tom's expression, and my panic. "I'm washing dishes, what are _you _doing?"

I grinned stupidly. He hadn't gone psycho-maniac killer after all. "Uh, nothin'. Never mind."

He shrugged, and turned his attention back to Tom, who had begun to speak quietly with him again. At that moment, I glanced over my shoulder to say something to Harry, and was surprised to find him gone. I turned fully around, wondering where he could've run off to. He didn't get in the house, because he would've had to walk by me to do that.

It was then that I heard an engine start down the stairs, and the sound of tires eating up the pavement.

**Chapter 68: You Can Keep A Secret  
**_Tom's Perspective_

"I can walk, you know."

_Oh Lord_, I caught myself thinking, _here they come._

"The doctor ordered you to take it easy." King Trouble himself countered in his thick, sleepy morning voice.

The queen sighed. "By which he meant I shouldn't go to work and such. Not that I needed a human wheelchair."

At that point, the Royal Pains came out of the hallway, scantily dressed with bed-heads and the whole lot. They'd been closer than ever; she'd been spending the last week at our flat, curled up in Danny's bed and dangling in his arms. The funny thing was, it wasn't her decision. Danny never took his eyes off of her for longer than a quick shower or wee.

"Hush up!" Danny chuckled as he approached the island, obviously having caught a whiff of what I was frying up. "Bacon?" He asked, setting Addie down on one of the island stools, then taking a seat himself.

"Turkey bacon." I confirmed, prodding the fleshy pink pieces about the pan.

Addie scrunched her nose. "I'm not hungry." She stated, scooting backwards on her seat and stretching her arms out in front of her. "I just want some orange juice, then I want to go back to bed. My back is aching _so _badly."

Danny shrugged and stood up quicker than he'd sat down. "Those painkillers are making you loopy. You couldn't possibly be tired, you've slept for 14 hours, at least!"

"So far as you know, Sir Snores-a-lot."

I couldn't help but snort a laugh. Danny rolled his eyes and made his way to the fridge.

"Whatever you say, my Lady." He rolled, not bothering to get into an argument. She really did have a hold on him, I noticed. The old Danny would've argued, playfully, for at least five more minutes.

They continued to chat to each other, and occasionally to myself. Addie got her orange juice, and Danny inhaled 8 strips of bacon before I even got a chance to admire it. Then, all of a sudden, she was in his arms again, and he carried her away, back into his bedroom, to rest.

He returned soon after, though he looked somehow different than before. I eyed him questioningly as he moved through the living room, over to the far corner bookcase by the window, which overlooked the neighboring buildings. He stealthily glanced back over his shoulder at me, a cheeky grin on his face, then back down the bedroom hallway.

"What're you up to?" I called over to him, flipping 4 strips of bacon onto a paper towel.

"Shhh!" He scolded me, almost violently as he held one finger up to his lips. He then turned back around, and reaching up to the highest shelf, he pushed a row of DVDs and old album sets to the side. Standing on the tips of his toes, he poked his hand inside the little cavity towards the back of the bookcase, and grabbed something. Victoriously, he pulled out his arm, and turned towards me.

As he quickly paced back towards me, he displayed the little, shiny black bag in his hands. "I wanted to show you something." He said in a hushed tone, and swiftly took a seat on one of the island stools. "I didn't want to show Dougs, 'cuz I know how he gets when he's got a secret. But I know I can trust you."

I tilted my head at him, unsure of how to respond. He busily worked on opening the bag, being careful not make too much noise, and he soon withdrew a small, purple velvet box.

My jaw dropped unconsciously. "Danny, you...!"

He grinned hugely, then pulled back the top of the box. The contrast of the white, plush inside to the elegant purple surrounding it was dramatic, but what instantly drew my attention was the golden band set between the tiny pillows. Set with some of the most amazingly cut diamonds I'd seen in my life, I simple could not believe what was happening.

"Tom, I... do you think she'll say yes?" Danny's words quietly slipped from his excitedly curved lips, though it was almost hesitant.

My brain had stopped functioning minutes ago, but the answer was so obvious that I couldn't believe he needed me to tell him. "I can't imagine that she wouldn't."


End file.
